Detrás de ti
by HorrorKarua
Summary: [COMPLETE] Hinata ¿Quieres ser mi novia de mentira? / Él jamás la había visto y ahora le pedía que fuera su novia falsa para celar a Sakura... Ella sabe que no puede aceptar pero... ella lo quiere tanto que le hará este favor y quien sabe, hasta quizás él pueda finalmente verla como quien es /Ambientado en el mismo universo pero sin ninjas/
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Después de ti.

Acababa de sonar la campana de la escuela, ella sabía que tenía que entrar a la academia pero sus pies y aquel muchacho sentado frente a ella le impidieron seguir con el plan en su mente. No es que estuviera desconforme del todo pero aun así sentía que esto no saldría nada bien.

Por última vez decidió fijar su mirada en el chico que no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos azules tan atrayentes, esos ojos azules que más de una vez la hicieron soñar y volar. Su cabellera rubia corta le daba un aspecto tan maduro, con aquella banda en la frente color negra, bastante osado para llevar algo así puesto en la academia.

Pero nadie decía nada porque se trataba de él. Naruto Uzumaki. Probablemente el chico más popular de aquel lugar. ¿Debido a que? Era bastante sabido por la gran parte del alumnado que Naruto era un don nadie en los primeros años de la academia, muchas veces fue rechazado de los círculos comunes. A pesar de todo, aquel muchacho que había observado desde hace varios años, no se rindió tan fácilmente, escalo hasta situarse donde estaba, a base de solo carisma.

Se gano el cariño sincero de todo el mundo.

Es que simplemente era imposible no caerle bien al resto. Naruto era prácticamente luz, un brillante farol en la oscuridad. Sabia escuchar e interpretarte, daba los mejores consejos, era divertido y junto a él todos olvidaban sus problemas.

Casi como una droga.

Naruto Uzumaki y ella no necesariamente eran amigos, es decir durante muchos años terminaron en la misma clase y era totalmente imposible despegar su mirada de él. Las marcas en su rostro abarcaban casi todo ello, dándole un aspecto felino y salvaje. Su sonrisa permanente con aquellos sueños autoproclamados de ser Hokage de la aldea, la atraían como un mosquito, siendo así durante muchos años.

Ella no era nadie para él. Jamás la había visto detenidamente como ahora. Cuando era pequeña llevaba el cabello tan corto que si no fuera por su permanente sonrojo, la gente pensaría que era varón, después de los años logro dejar su cabello crecer pero la molestaba tanto que lo agarraba en dos flojas trenzas a sus costados.

Para rematar sus ojos no eran necesariamente normales, su clan tenía unos ojos a perlados que a mucha gente le parecía extraño ver directamente, por ende usaban unos lentes redondos grandes sin aumento. Eran casi un adorno que obstaculizaba mirar directamente a alguna persona e incomodarla.

Hinata Hyuga no creía tener algo especial para ahora pasar tanto rato al lado de alguien como Naruto, a pesar que él había requerido su presencia un día. Casi como una sorpresa, recibió un papel en mitad de clase ese mismo día, era Naruto citándola en el gimnasio de la academia.

Necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente.

Por supuesto la naturaleza gentil de Hinata no le permitió pensar algo malo y se encamino hacia allí como indicaba el papel. Cuando llego no había nadie, miro el lugar con parsimonia para finalmente suspirar y terminar pensando que todo era una broma de mal gusto de algún graciosito… pero no pasó más de cinco minutos hasta que el rubio hiciera acto de presencia. Llevaba su ropa habitual, una polera negra y pantalones naranjas.

\- Disculpa por hacerte venir Hinata, sentémonos, necesito hablarte de algo.

Para la sorpresa de la muchacha, él sabía su nombre. Decidió que no era momento de preguntar cómo era posible eso así que haciendo caso del rubio, tomo asiento con delicadeza en el suelo del gimnasio.

Frente a ella, Naruto se cruzo de piernas con relajo y empezó a clavarle los ojos directamente.

Era imposible no ponerse nerviosa, por lo que empezó a sonrojarse mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada penetrante que le daba.

Naruto estaba confundido, lo suficiente para preguntarse si tal vez esto era un error. Conocía a Hinata desde que tenía memoria pero siempre pensó que era algo extraña y reservada, por eso no tenían mucho contacto entre ellos, bueno… al menos podían llamarse a sí mismos un poco más que solo compañeros de clase.

Además la mirada que le devolvía era especialmente rara, tenía un fuerte sonrojo en todo el rostro, y aunque se veía tan inocente y tierna tras los lentes, era un poco incomodo ver su forma desesperada de no chocar contra él. Pero bueno, tal vez su timidez pudiera usarse para algo mejor.

La campana sonó y Naruto seguía impávido y sin hablar, hasta que por fin notando el ambiente, decidió exponer el tema principal de haberla citado.

\- Hinata… ¿Tú recuerdas a Sakura? ¿Verdad?

Ella la recordaba muy bien, tenía el cabello rosa y una fuerza de toro, hacia algún tiempo debido a sus buenas notas había sido cambiada de salón a uno avanzado.

\- Si…

\- Veras, no sé si esto sea de tu conocimiento pero durante algún tiempo muy largo yo he… - Naruto tuvo que dar un largo suspiro antes de continuar – yo he estado enamorado de ella.

La forma tan natural en que Naruto le expreso sus sentimientos hizo que su corazón se quebrara en dos. Quiso llorar, pero sabía que de nada serviría ponerse así frente a él. Haciendo uso de una seguridad que ella jamás conto, puso una sonrisa tierna y lo incito a continuar a pesar que por dentro tenía un terrible dolor.

Un dolor que seguramente no le dejaría en paz todo el día… o mejor dicho toda su vida.

\- El asunto es que ella ha estado enamorada de Sasuke mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo hacer que se fije en mí. Hace algún tiempo escuche decir a Shikamaru que las mujeres no hacen caso de un hombre cuando lo ven comer de la palma de su mano… Por eso, ya llevo más de dos meses con este plan, empecé a ignorar a Sakura, ya no la halago como antes pero nada funciona, me trata igual. Así que estaba pensando que…

Hinata levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Tenía unos ojos azules decididos, fuertes y valientes. Era increíble que alguien como él aun estuviera de pie a pesar de todo lo que ella vio durante muchos años pasarle.

\- Estaba pensado que sería increíble que… pudieras ayudarme, es decir… - Naruto trago saliva, no tenía la menor idea de que causaría su propuesta en alguien como Hinata, ojala no se desmayara, era lo único que pedía - ¡Por favor! ¿Podrías ser mi novia?

Lamentablemente, ella se desmayo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Detrás de ti.

Capitulo 1.

Sasuke sabía que tenía una vida casi perfecta, es decir, su familia era acomodad, jamás le falto nada, tenía un hermano mayor que lo adoraba y una madre amorosa. Si bien su padre jamás se comporto con él de una manera significativa por mirar a su hermano, tenía momentos donde lo observaba y le dejaba saber que a pesar de todo era su hijo y era un orgullo para él.

Además de todo eso, tenía la ventaja de ser un genio en todo lo que hacía, los clubs de deporte se morían por tenerlo en sus filas; sin contar que la mayor parte de la población femenina suspiraban por él, es mas podría decirse que pisaban el suelo que él cruzaba. Sasuke podría poner sus manos al fuego si era posible que alguna de esas chicas, definitivamente hubiera recogido algo de la basura que hubiera estado en sus delgadas manos antes de botarlo.

Una manzana acabada por ejemplo, Sasuke sabía que eso era perturbador pero él lo había visto… como ella metía la mano y sacaba la manzana del basurero… en fin quito ese molesto detalle de su vida, o visión que no quisiera recordar. Por lo pronto la mayor parte de tiempo no le iba mal, tenía unas notas destacadas en los cursos, los profesores lo tenían en alta estima.

Si bien no era caritativo cuando le pedían favores, su frase muy común era decir que no.

Naruto solía convencerlo de lo contrario, diciéndole que así conseguiría mas relaciones sociales que las que tenía actualmente, a pesar que Sasuke insistía que las que tenía actualmente eran suficientes.

De hecho, él muy dentro de sí sabía que tenían personas que lo querían, que lo querían pero de verdad, entre estas su mejor amiga en común con Naruto, Sakura. Era una muchacha que si bien estaba dentro de su grupo de fangirls y cuando fue una niña fue un dolor constante en el culo, al final de cuentas era una señorita con la sonrisa más amigable que había visto, tenía un corazón de oro y junto a Sasuke era considerada una alumna predilecta a la excelencia.

Por su parte, Sasuke también tenía a Naruto, el cabeza hueca más terco de toda Konoha, no... De todo el maldito universo.

Naruto era considerado el tipo con la mayor cantidad de peleas acumuladas con los diferentes tipos de líderes en los clubs, de futbol, de judo (si, tuvo que pelear con la misma Sakura), incluso con el club especial de artes marciales _ligeras_ el cual era mandado por el mismísimo Neji Hyuga.

Naruto había sido reconocido como el mayor perdedor por haber terminado perdiendo en todas y cada una de esas peleas (sobro todo salió muy mal parado en la pelea contra Sakura) pero al final había logrado reivindicarse y calmar esa actitud tan molesta que tenia por una más tranquila y hasta madura.

Nunca perdió su característico humor, tenía el carácter contagioso de siempre y el optimismo en un altar que jamás bajaría. Sin embargo el hecho de dejar de hacer tonterías o payasadas había repercutido en los demás de una manera muy chocante. ¡Incluso algunas chicas habían formado un club de fans por Naruto!

Si, se volvió popular junto a él.

Es más, se volvió su mejor amigo.

Sonrió con ganas al recordar todas esas anécdotas que lo ataban a él. Definitivamente Naruto era…

— ¡Sasuke tienes que ayudarme! ¡Hinata se desmayo! ¿Qué hago?

…un verdadero idiota.

Sasuke tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta mil y apretar el puente de su nariz antes de responderle sin mandarlo a la mierda.

— Primero, cálmate tú. Como lo has dicho solo se desmayo, seguro de la impresión— terminó de mencionar el Uchiha antes de darle una mirada que decía _te lo dije_ por todas partes.

— Yo ya estoy bien, de hecho estoy perfecto lo importante es Hinata, ¡ella…!

— Ugh— tuvo que gruñir interrumpiendo el quejido de su acompañante —. Mira, solo tienes que llevarla a la enfermería… ¡Y pobre de ti…!— Continuó al ver como su rubio amigo ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia la izquierda— ¡…que te vayas hacia la izquierda! La enfermería esta por allá —termino por señalar el pelinegro hacia la derecha, con los ojos cerrados, evitando así ser testigo de cualquier tontería que fuera a hacer Naruto.

 _Nuevamente._

— ¡Gracias, Sasuke!

Sasuke definitivamente había sido bendecido por los dioses, tenía una vida de ensueño, una familia que lo quería a pesar de todo, un hermano que lo ayudaba cuanto podía, una mejor amiga cariñosa, agradable y comprensiva; tenía todo lo que quería y cuando lo quería.

Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era… ¡oh no! No piensen que quisiera deshacerse de Naruto, en lo absoluto, él era su mejor amigo, aquel que es capaz de morir por ti, y aquel que acepta quien eres o como te comportas sin juzgar, aquel que te dice la verdad en la cara por mas mala que sea para que recapacites.

Continuando… de lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de no haberle terminado de quitar esa mala manía de Naruto de hacer pavadas en el peor momento posible.

¡Mira que no recordar donde estaba la enfermería! ¡Joder! ¡Él _casi vivía_ en ese lugar!

.

Hinata despertó cuando el sonido de la campana de la escuela empezó a hacerse insoportable. La luz llego a sus pupilas antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos a tiempo… uff ¿Quién había encendido las luces?

Cuando por fin, luego de acostumbrarse al picor, pudo abrir los ojos, pudo observar que frente a ella estaba Naruto; con los cabellos alborotados siendo mecido por el viento, él había corrido las cortinas y abierto la ventana para dejar pasó al aire fresco.

En ese momento Naruto no miraba en dirección de la chica sino en dirección al patio de la escuela, observaba con pesar como Sasuke y Sakura esperaban pacientes en la entrada a la Academia que él saliera para irse los tres juntos a sus respectivas casas.

Ambos parecían tener una conversación entretenida puesto que Sakura cambiaba sus emociones a cada instante mientras Sasuke mantenía su careta totalmente impávida, como siempre. Por el rostro de Sakura se recorrió la incredulidad, la furia, un ligero sonrojo, una mirada de ternura, preocupación, incluso un rostro entre el disgusto o la sorpresa. Él no lo supo definir claramente.

— ¿Uzumaki-san?

— Naruto— volteo él con una sonrisa para ver como a Hinata se le sonrosaban las mejillas al ver sus preciosos ojos azules brillar a contra luz—; llámame así. Tal vez no debería incordiarte con esto, debido a que te acabas de despertar pero de verdad necesito saber cuál es tu respuesta— continuó el muchacho sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras—. De ser posible, la necesito el día de hoy.

Naruto devolvió la mirada hacia donde sus dos mejores amigos seguían conversando sin él. Era un cuadro que le traían emociones de ternura y a la vez de unos celos irracionales. A veces detestaba sentirse así, es por eso que necesitaba cumplir su cometido y tener a Sakura, la chica que le gusto desde hacia tanto tiempo.

De esta manera dejaría de sentirse de esa manera al verlos juntos, así dejaría de sentirse separado de su conversación de _cerebritos._ Así dejaría de sentir celos al verlos juntos. Solo así.

— Yo…— Hinata no quería mentirle, no tenía la menor idea de que decirle, es decir, estaba segura de que Naruto no estaba enterado de sus sentimientos hacia él, puesto que si lo hubiera sabido nunca habrían llegado hasta este punto. Sin embargo, si lo mirabas de otra forma, era la oportunidad perfecta de conocerse mutuamente, si bien las razones no eran de las mejores, el procedimiento era casi el mismo —por Naruto-kun. Te ayudare.

Estaba totalmente perdida, ayudaría al amor de su vida a que aquella mujer de cabellos rosados se fijara en él.

Hinata no quería pero él se lo estaba pidiendo de favor y ella era incapaz de negarse, aunque las recompensas sean solo migajas de su atención. Hinata lo intentaría por él. Porque lo quería de verdad.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eres genial, Hinata!— escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios le trajo un escalofrió involuntario, se sentía increíble.

— No es nada, espero poder ayudarte a cumplir tu… objetivo.

— ¡Contigo ayudándome será pan comido!— Hinata sabía que Naruto le decía eso por cortesía, sin embargo no pudo evitar ilusionarse y pensar que de verdad lo decía por que la conocía en secreto y pensaba que ella era increíble. Con ese pensamiento le sonrió cálidamente.

Hinata siguió sonriendo hasta el momento en el que Naruto le dijo que empezarían desde ya y le arrastro hasta la entrada de la academia donde se encontraban apoyados en los muros, los mejores amigos del rubio.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

— Chicos, les presento a mi novia. Es Hinata Hyuga. Llevábamos un tiempo conociéndonos a escondidas hasta que hoy oficialmente le pedí salir y acepto. ¡Llévense bien con ella! —exclamo Naruto con su clásica sonrisa de optimismo impresa en toda la cara.

Oh si, novia…

¡¿Novia?!

¡¿En qué… en qué momento empezaron la actuación?!


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Conociéndonos.

Hinata Hyuuga no era una persona de muchas palabras, de hecho, se consideraba a sí misma como una introvertida sin remedio, se sonrojaba por muchas cosas y su inseguridad no tenía límite ni comienzo. Por ende cuando se ponía muy nerviosa no podía controlarse y hasta muchas veces perdía el conocimiento.

Ella suspiró al darse cuenta y aceptar que tenía un problema que tenía que arreglar cuanto antes… pero que aun así era totalmente imposible hacer sola. Puesto que a pesar de ser muy tímida con los demás y no muy social, detestaba estar sola. Era su primer odio; aunque para su suerte tenía sus dos mejores amigos, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, aunque el último había cambiado de escuela… pero aun así mantenían el contacto.

Sus pasos se hicieron menos certeros al recordar el terrible papel que interpreto con los amigos de Naruto cuando este la presento "oficialmente" como su novia.

— _¿Eh? —espetó Hinata sin poder procesar la información._

— _¿Hinata Hyuuga?_

 _Ante los ojos de la chica pudo notar que el joven Uchiha no parecía muy sorprendido, es mas parecía bastante divertido con lo que veía y escuchaba. Por otra parte, la chica de cabellos rosados, Sakura Haruno "su rival en el amor" la miraba de una manera muy tierna, como si estuviera verdaderamente feliz de saber que Naruto tenía una novia y fuera… ella._

— _Un placer, Hinata. Yo soy Sakura, no sé si ya me conoces, y este chico de aquí es Sasuke Uchiha._

— _Ah… ah… mucho… mucho gusto —con la voz temblorosa y los ojos desorbitados trato de formular palabras que pudieran tener coherencia. Aun no estaba segura de cómo consiguió que lo que dijera fuera entendible._

— _Nunca los había visto juntos —sonrió el Uchiha mientras Hinata se ponía pálida… ¡los había descubierto!_

— _¡Ya te dije que habíamos estado conociéndonos! Fueron salidas tras la escuela, no te darías cuenta —Naruto le abrió mucho los ojos y le sonrió como si quisiera matarlo. Por su parte Sasuke se veía bastante risueño con su actitud—; estuvimos por Ichiraku ¿a que si, Hin-?_

— _¡Me gusta el ramen!_

 _Con los ojos dando vueltas, Hinata respondió de una manera muy rápida interrumpiendo a Naruto en el proceso. Sakura alzo una ceja y Sasuke tuvo que darse la vuelta para evitar que la muchacha viera que se quería reír de ella._

— _¡Lo sé! ¡A mí también me encanta! Definitivamente estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Y de un movimiento que Hinata no paso desapercibido, Naruto pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros y la acercó hacia él._

 _Hinata quiso evitarlo, de verdad que sí, pero tenerlo tan cerca, con ese aroma a bosque y libertad llenando sus fosas nasales… sus mejillas se calentaron hasta que no solo sus pómulos estuvieran rojos sino también sus orejas y cuando escucho el plop dentro de su cabeza no pudo evitar que sus ojos rotaran hacia arriba y perdiera el conocimiento como hace no menos de una hora._

— _¡Hinata!_

 _Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en los brazos del rubio._

Hinata tuvo que reprimir otro suspiro al darse cuenta que había hecho el verdadero papelón frente a los amigos de su "novio"; apuesto a que le estaban diciendo a Naruto, mientras ella estaba inconsciente, que ella no valía la pena para él. Que Hinata no superaba las expectativas.

—Tengo que pensar positivo.

Lo intento aunque no de manera muy efectiva.

Hinata llegó a la casa de Naruto alrededor de las 4pm, mirando su teléfono para confirmar que no tuviera ninguna llamada perdida de nadie, sobre todo de Neji. Se ponía muy espeso cuando ella no le contestaba.

Tocó la puerta algo reacia a seguir ese camino tras el umbral. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era la casa del chico por el que se moría desde que era una niña! Nadie podía culparla por desistir. Casi rogó por que no le abriera, a pesar de que él mismo la había citado y brindando su dirección para que fuera a verlo para conversar.

Por supuesto, su pedido no se cumplió y Naruto le abrió la puerta.

Tenía su ropa de casa puesta, una polera blanca con detalles naranjas y unos pantalones negros holgados que se veían muy cómodos. Estaba descalzo y cargaba un libro en la mano que Hinata podía jurar era un tomo de manga con un zorro naranja en la portada. Lo reconoció como el manga de moda… uno de ninjas.

¡Estaba guapísimo! ¡Que Dios la ampare!

—Hola, Hinata, llegaste a tiempo —Naruto le dio espacio para que pudiese ingresar mientras esta se inclinaba, con respeto, brevemente y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta que ella no quería pasar—, he preparado un poco de té de jazmín y compré unas galletas de camino. He comido hace poco pero aun así me muero de hambre —Naruto se rió y Hinata solo pudo disfrutar del sonido mientras se mordía los labios—, ¿ya almorzaste, Hinata?

—Sí —mencionó ella con un sonrojo bastante notorio—, de hecho, también traje unos dulces de canela para acompañar…

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! Ahora mismo preparó la mesa.

—Yo… —Hinata se mordió la lengua para evitar tartamudear y se dio ánimos a sí misma— te ayudaré.

El rubio volteó a verla con aquellos ojos azules tan grandes y resplandecientes. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como las que solo Naruto podía hacer, le respondió rápidamente — te lo encargo.

Hinata tuvo que reprimirse a sí misma en el momento en que su imaginación empezó a volar al ver esa sonrisa, en serio, tenía que tener mayor autocontrol…

Para cuando la mesa estuvo lista y el té servido, ambos tomaron asiento sobre los mullidos cojines y dieron un sorbo a la bebida. Hinata aprovechó el momento para inspeccionar la casa. Era de un techo promedio, ni muy alto ni muy bajo. A pesar de que la casa por fuera se veía bastante occidental, por dentro Hinata incluso pudo notar puertas de papel para el jardín. Sin contar el kotatsu en el que estaba metida en esos momentos.

Había pinturas de barroco por las paredes y sobre los muebles algunas fotos familiares en las que Naruto aparecía pero como solo un niño junto a un hombre de cabellos muy blancos. También había una foto, de una boda, entre una mujer pelirroja y un hombre rubio, que Hinata solo pudo asumir como los padres del muchacho.

La casa estaba compuesta, por lo que ella pudo observar, de aquella salita tradicional, la puerta hacia afuera, de papel. El jardín del cual ella no pudo disfrutar porque las puertas estaban cerradas. Y las escaleras a un segundo piso donde probablemente estaban los dormitorios. La casa se veía tan hogareña y tan japonesa que se sintió a gusto.

—¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? —pregunto Naruto de manera aleatoria, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… yo… no tengo… ninguno en particular —contesto ella en un hilo de voz—.

—¿Ehhh? ¿De verdad? A Sakura le gusta mucho Yui, y me parece que a Ino también. Siempre dicen que es una cantante buena y pensé que estaba de moda.

—Canta… bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Me…! ¡Me gustan… las extranjeras! —contestó Hinata mientras apretaban los ojos con mucha fuerza y sus puños se aferraban a su tasa en busca de fuerza y valentía.

—¿En serio? Eso suena genial aunque no conozco muchas canciones extranjeras. Escucho más a l'arc en ciel o sino AAA pero no suelo salir muchos de mis estandartes.

El rubio introdujo unos de los dulces, que trajo Hinata, a la boca sin notar que la chica se había quedado paralizada. ¡Eran exactamente los grupos que ella escuchaba! Es decir, si, le gustaban las canciones extranjeras, escuchaba muchas de Ne Yo (por no decir todas) pero de las japonesas que ella frecuentaba eran AAA y aquel grupo l'arc en ciel.

Hinata tuvo que golpearse ligeramente la mejilla, tenía que decírselo… que a ella también le gustaba esas bandas, tenía que…

—Yo tam-

—¡Estas galletas que trajiste están deliciosas! ¿Dónde las compraste?

Antes de que Hinata perdiera el valor que se había dado a si misma le dio el nombre de la tienda con una sonrisa leve mientras Naruto asentía varias veces y le repetía que estaban muy ricas, y se metía otra a la boca.

—Ayer dijiste que te gustaba el ramen… ¿era de verdad?

Hinata se avergonzó, no quería recordar lo que le había pasado ese día —si… me gusta.

Para ese punto, Hinata se había dado cuenta que solo le estaba respondiendo en monosílabos aunque Naruto no parecía verdaderamente afectado por eso. Es más, seguía sonriendo mientras masticaba los dulces en su boca y se embutía más té.

—Bueno, es momento de ir a lo serio, te cite aquí porque tenemos que formular un plan que funcione en darle celos a Sakura. Dado que estamos formando un equipo, pensé ponerle un nombre…

—Eso sería genial, Naruto kun.

—Es bueno saber que tengo tu aprobación —le sonrió él mientras ella hiperventilaba—, entonces una de las propuestas para el nombre del equipo seria "Los magníficos que crearan el plan perfecto para celar a Haruno Sakura"

Ella se tomó un momento para procesar la información mientras todavía tomaba su té caliente. Estaba tan conmocionada que ni siquiera sintió que la lengua le estaba empezó a arder por la bebida. Para cuando dejo la tasa sobre la mesa, le sonrió a Naruto.

—No.

—¿Ehhh? ¡Me tomo mucho tiempo pensarlo!

Hinata solo se limito a volver a tomar té mientras el chico se sometía a otra inspección de su mente para encontrar otro nombre "mejor" del que ya había hecho. Caso imposible para él.

—Entonces que te parece… "Hebi"

—¿Ese no era el grupo de estudio de Uchiha san?

—Es verdad… ¡entonces "Taka"!

—Así es como se llaman actualmente…

—Tch, maldito Sasuke copiando mis nombres.

Hinata solo se limito a sonreírle como siempre le hacía y dejó que el muchacho siguiera diciendo cualquier nombre que se le ocurriera. Hasta que llegó uno que la hizo atragantarse con el dulce que justamente en ese momento estaba metiendo en su boca.

—¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?

Ella tosió otro poco—si… estoy mejor.

—Esto de los nombres no es mi fuerte, supongo que el que te dije era demasiado simple, ¿verdad?

—No, está bien —ella se sonrojo ligeramente antes de responderle—, el último que dijiste esta bien…

Naruto giro la cabeza.

—¿Naruhina?

Hinata se volvió a sonrojar furiosamente antes de responderle nuevamente—si… ese.

Al final el nombre del grupo quedo justamente como ese, Naruhina.

—Bien, dado que el nombre está establecido, vamos a empezar a trazar el plan realizando una lluvia de ideas —mencionó el rubio mientras sacaba de debajo del kotatsu, una especie de paleógrafo que puso sobre la mesa, aparte de unos bolígrafos, colores, crayones y demás utensilios de estudio—.

Hinata solo sonreía mientras bebía su te y se preguntaba de donde _rayos_ había sacado todas esas cosas… ¿acaso el maldito kotatsu tenía un almacén escolar?

Naruto procedió a dibujar, de manera muy mala cabe aclarar, la cara de Sakura sobre el papelote—estaba pensando que podíamos reunirnos nosotros tres, y nosotros estaríamos tan acaramelados y románticos y todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas, que Sakura se sentiría celosa inevitablemente —dijo Naruto mientras seguía dibujando, solo que esta vez una carita linda que Hinata reconocía como la suya, y la cara tierna de un Naruto como signos de zorro—, entonces Sakura me llamara esa misma noche diciendo que se arrepentía por no fijarse en mi, y caerá inevitablemente a mis brazos.

Naruto cerró el plumón cuando termino de dibujar un corazón enorme entre la carita de Naruto y Sakura. Rompiendo el corazón de Hinata en el proceso.

—¿Sera un buen plan?

—Claro, Naruto kun, solo faltaría decidir cómo podríamos llegar a tener la oportunidad de estar los tres juntos alguna vez, puesto que Sasuke kun…

—Si —suspiró Naruto al recordar que cuando él y Sakura se movían, Sasuke por defecto tenía que estar ahí—, ya se me ocurrirá una manera, no te preocupes por eso.

—Entonces…

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el plan?

—No, ninguna…

Hinata dio un último sorbo a su té para terminarlo mientras Naruto escribía el plan sobre el papelote mientras engullía la última galleta de canela que Hinata había traído. La Hyuuga se dijo a si misma que tenía que ser sincera, es decir, la única vez que había hablado con Sakura, había notado cero de interés en el rubio.

Aunque eso, obviamente no se lo podía decir al muchacho de rasgos zorrunos.

No separó la taza de su boca mientras pensaba que tipo de plan secreto tendría que hacer ella para conquistar a ese pobre ingenuo frente a ella. Hinata no era una atrevida como Ino o Karin; justo como ella recordaba haber visto que hacían con Sai y Sasuke respectivamente. Tampoco era una "estratega" en el amor que planeaba situaciones que parecían coincidencia cuando no lo eran, como lo hacía Temari con Shikamaru.

Probablemente era como Sakura, quien se quedaba con su amor, lo apoyaba y desarrollaba, poco a poco y de manera lenta, una atracción. Aunque hasta el momento no podía observar ningún resultado de parte de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Naruto kun?

—Dime…

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de Sakura san?

Naruto dejo de escribir mientras en sus ojos aparecía un brillo muy singular. Hinata no supo identificarlo.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo ya, me imagino que sabes que estando en secundaria peleaba mucho con los líderes de los clubs, entre los cuales esta Sakura como líder del club de Judo. Pega _muuuuy_ fuerte… en fin, yo no sabía que conocía a Sasuke, ni mucho menos que estaba enamorada de él.

Hinata vio como Naruto empezó a apretar el plumón, que tenía en la mano derecha, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

—Al final de la pelea, en mitad del gimnasio, estando los dos completamente solos… empezó a curarme las heridas, me dio primeros auxilios ella misma; trato y vendo cada una de las heridas y golpes que me había dado en la pelea. Al final, cuando ya hubo termino solo me dijo que lo sentía… pero yo…

Hinata sintió muchísimas ganas de llorar al sentir el aura de tristeza que Naruto empezaba a emanar… su corazón dolía pero por alguna razón se sentía… bien.

—Hasta el momento solo había recibido burlas de los demás entonces… que Sakura chan hubiera sido amable conmigo, aunque solo haya sido de cortesía o por arrepentimiento —Naruto paso saliva antes de seguir hablando—; para mí fue la primera muestra de amabilidad de alguien que no fuera mi padrino y se volvió un momento especial. A los días me di cuenta que era muy hermosa y su personalidad era la de alguien buena e inteligente. Inevitablemente y mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella me empezó a gustar…

—Comprendo —mencionó Hinata mientras agachaba la vista y escondía sus ojos bajo su flequillo—.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada, Hinata?

Ella no esperaba esa pregunta en lo absoluto así que al escucharla, abrió muchísimo los ojos… ¿ahora qué le diría?

—Yo… —Hinata pudo sentir que sus mejillas volvían a calentarse ¡tenía que calmarse!— si me he enamorado…

—¿En serio? ¡Debe ser un chico muy afortunado si sigue siendo tu prospecto amoroso!

—¿Tú crees?

—Absolutamente.

Hinata sabía que lo decía por cortesía pero aun así… guardo sus palabras en el corazón mientras imaginaba una reacción por parte de él, al enterarse que él era su prospecto amoroso.

¿Se sentiría halagado o insultado?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Muy buenas mis mushashit s hermosos, es bueno saber que todavía andan por este fic. En fin, si quieren saber mayor información, consultar algo o etc, pueden pasarse por mi profile y encontrar el link a mi fb. Donde subiré información acerca de mis fics. Les recomiendo que pasen. Estare encantada de resolver cualquier duda que tengan también._

 _Ja nee_


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Rumores.

Hinata tuvo que detenerse de lavar los platos cuando escucho un fuerte sonido por la sala, salió de la pequeña cocina donde se encontraba para encontrarse con Naruto, quien, por alguna razón, tenía el dedo índice metido en la boca, frente a algún tipo de jarrón hecho trizas.

—¿Naruto kun?

—¡Ah! Hinata… perdón por asustarte con el sonido, quería guardar el papelote en la cajonera pero hice un mal movimiento y tire el jarrón de mi padrino…

Hinata entrecerró los ojos al ver la situación en que se encontraba el rubio.

—¡Maldición! Solo espero que no se moleste demasiado —susurró Naruto al recordar que era uno de los jarrones que Jiraiya había conseguido como reliquia en uno de sus tantos viajes por Hakone—.

—Estas sangrando…

—Sí, intente limpiarlo con las manos y pues… me corte. Soy algo torpe —rio el muchacho mientras Hinata, sin decirle nada, empezaba a buscar el botiquín por los alrededores encontrándolo finalmente muy cerca del televisor.

El Uzumaki solo observó en silencio mientras la muchacha lo tomaba de su mano sana y lo llevaba a sentar al kotatsu. Se veía algo seria, sopeso en su mente Naruto.

La Hyuuga procedió a limpiar la herida, luego de coger el botiquín y abrirlo, frente a la silenciosa mirada de Naruto.

El silencio ante el tratamiento no parecía ser un problema para ninguno de los dos… no era incomodo y ambos lo agradecían.

De hecho, ambos podían darse cuenta que el aura del lugar se sentía cómoda y agradable; Naruto podía asegurar que detestaba pasar el tiempo solo, lo cual siempre sucedía porque su padrino se iba de viaje regularmente, era por esa razón que siempre invitaba a Sasuke a su casa para jugara a la consola. Pero… el ambiente que sentía con Sasuke, comparando con el aura cerca de Hinata, era una manera muy distinta.

Incluso lo sentía diferente a cuando Sakura lo iba a ver para dejarle la tarea que no logro copiar y se quedaban solos.

Era distinto… aunque él no supo identificar porque.

—Ya debería estar bien así —dijo Hinata con un ligero sonrojo mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas que había sacado del botiquín. Naruto no le respondió mientras observaba el curita sobre su dedo índice. Inevitablemente, el rubio poso su mirada en las acciones de la peli azul, en serio que no se había fijado hasta el momento pero ahora que la veía fijamente; Hinata era… bonita.

De hecho, era muy bonita.

Tenía un cabello amarrado en una coleta baja que a primera vista se veía muy sedoso y bien cuidado, además de que su piel era resplandeciente y se veía muy suave. Sus ojos, escondidos tras esos lentes, eran singulares, no eran raros como escuchaba decir a muchos alumnos de la academia hablar sobre los ojos Hyuuga… eran color perla, eran… muy bonitos.

—¿Naruto kun?

Hinata se quedo viendo a los ojos de Naruto, por alguna razón el muchacho tenia las mejillas sonrosadas.

Este pareció despertar de su ensoñación y empezó a sacudir su cabeza a los lados para desconcierto de la peli azul.

—¡No es nada! Gracias por tratar mi herida.

—No es problema —le sonrió Hinata mientras Naruto evitaba pensar que su sonrisa _en serio_ que era muy bonita—.

¡Ya vale, joder!

—Te ayudare a recoger los pedazos…

—¡No! ¡Está bien! Ya lo haré yo, solo déjame traer la escoba y el… —Naruto no termino su frase mientras entraba a la cocina y buscaba los utensilios para recoger el desastre de la sala. No quería pensar más en lo que sentía estando con la muchacha.

Era felicidad por estar con una amiga nueva. Si, era solamente eso. Además, él era un chico adolescente con buenos ojos que podía reconocer la belleza de otra chica, sin necesariamente traicionar lo que sentía por el amor de su vida. Eran cosas distintas. Definitivamente.

A los minutos llego Naruto con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, y se dispuso a recoger el jarrón roto y los pedazos esparcidos por el suelo…

—Estaba pensando —dijo Naruto mientras recogía algunos trozos con la mano pero teniendo mucho cuidado— que podríamos hacer algunos rumores.

—¿Rumores?

—Sí, ya sabes —le dijo él mientras le daba la espalda—, si las demás personas en la academia nos ven como una pareja, automáticamente empezaran a correr la voz y Sakura chan lo oiría.

—Entonces…

—Entonces ella escuchara que somos una pareja y se sentirá celosa.

—Pero ella ya sabe que somos una —Hinata se detuvo un momento antes de continuar— pareja…

 _Vaya_ , eso había sido difícil.

—La diferencia sería que no lo escucharía de mi sino de alguien más, y esa persona diría cosas como que nos vemos bien juntos y eso, entonces Sakura chan lo escuchará y automáticamente se sentirá celosa y me llamará esa misma noche para que estemos juntos de ahí en adelante.

Hinata se mordió los labios para evitar contradecir al muchacho, se veía ilusionado con que su plan funcionaria.

—En cualquiera de los casos, si el rumor no funciona, tenemos el de la salida entre los tres.

—Si —asintió Hinata mientras evitaba cruzar la mirada con el rubio—.

Era su imaginación ¿o cada vez era más difícil seguirle la corriente? Es decir, adoraba escuchar y apoyar a Naruto pero cada vez que el Uzumaki mencionaba a la peli rosa era como si algo en su corazón le dijera que debía salir de ahí, que corriera de ahí… ¿Eso estaba realmente bien?

Apoyarlo cuando su corazón estaba contrariado… ¿estaba realmente bien?

Hinata suspiró mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y jugaba con la punta; siempre supo, en el momento en que el rubio le propuso ser su novia falsa, que las cosas no serian miel sobre hojuelas. Supo que ella tendría que escuchar a Naruto construir planes para conseguir el corazón de la peli rosa, y ella tendría que apoyarlo… porque para eso Naruto le había pedido ayuda.

Ella lo sabía y lo acepto. No podía quejarse ahora.

—Pero…

—¿Hm? —emitió Naruto en el justo momento en que se levantaba con los trastos, sobre el pequeño recogedor, en la mano derecha—.

—No creo que sea —Hinata no pudo evitar mirar al suelo antes de seguir hablando— ético que… todo el mundo sepa que somos una _pareja,_ quiero decir…

Hinata se mordió los labios, ni siquiera había pensando en la posibilidad pero definitivamente tenia que suceder.

—Cuando termine de _ayudarte_ con tu… con el plan, será más difícil quitar los rumores.

Naruto sostuvo en su mentón, tanto su dedo pulgar como su índice, y cerrando los ojos puso cara de concentración; todo ante la mirada atenta de Hinata quien de alguna manera agradecía pasar tanto tiempo al lado del rubio y poder observar ese tipo de detalles.

—No le veo el verdadero problema —terminó respondiendo el rubio ante la sorpresa de la muchacha quien creía haber dado un buen argumento. Para su sorpresa, al Uzumaki poco le importaba.

—¡Pero Naruto kun…!

—Deja de preocuparte por eso —le sonrió Naruto antes de darle la espalda y tirar los trastos, que había sostenido en su mano, en la cocina—, al fin y al cabo son solo rumores, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que salga uno nuevo y todo acabe.

Hinata apretó su falda con fuerza y se dio ánimos a sí misma.

—Mañana mismo empezaremos.

—¿Qué?

Vale, eso si la había dejado sin piso.

Naruto solo salió de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar y alzando su dedo pulgar le dio ánimos, a su manera por supuesto.

—Por cierto, vives por aquí ¿cierto?

—Sí, vivo como a unas diez casas más abajo…

—¿Es la casa japonesa con el árbol de cerezos?

—Si…

—Perfecto, mañana paso por ti temprano para ir juntos a la academia.

—¿Ehhh?

Si antes Hinata se había quedado sin piso, ahora sencillamente se quería desmayar.

—Si queremos que el plan funcione, me refiero al plan B, el de los rumores, tenemos que empezar desde ya. Así que mañana llegaremos temprano y entraremos a la academia de las manos.

Hinata no supo que responder, es mas sus mejillas se estaban calentando al punto que sus orejas y su cuello estaban hirviendo. El rubio incluso se sintió preocupado porque la muchacha hubiera cogido algún virus y se hubiera enfermado, porque ese tono en su cara era realmente exagerado.

.

Eran las siete de la mañana con quince minutos y Hinata, totalmente vestida con su uniforme, su mochila preparada y su bento completo, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. No podía dejar de ver el reloj en la pared sabiendo que por más que mirara el tiempo no se detendría. Naruto estaría por su casa en cinco minutos.

Hiashi quien había observado tras su periódico mañanero como la muchacha estrujaba su trenza mientras miraba el reloj como poseída; se pregunto seriamente si era el momento para llevarla a un psicólogo… es decir siempre sospecho que su hija tenía problemas para controlar sus emociones, a diferencia de Neji, quien siempre estaba impávido. O Hanabi que era una chica coqueta por naturaleza.

Hinata era… muy nerviosa.

—Hinata.

La chica dio un sobresalto.

—Deja de mover la pierna así.

—Sí, padre.

Ella cumplió por dos minutos, pero volvió a las andadas cuando su padre volvió a hundir su nariz en el periódico. ¡Estaba malditamente nerviosa!

El timbre de la puerta hizo que Hiashi volviera a despegar su mirada del periódico, Hanabi sacara su cabeza de la cocina, Neji volteara hacia la puerta desde el sofá donde guardaba sus útiles en el maletín y finalmente Hinata saltara mientras abrazaba sus brazos.

Había llegado la hora.

—¿Están tocando el timbre? Padre, ¿esperaba visitas?

—No, pensé que serian alguna de tus amigas, Hanabi.

—No quede con ellas hoy.

Inmediatamente ambos fijaron su mirada en Neji. Él solo alzo los hombros y negó con la cabeza totalmente incrédulo.

Fue entonces que los tres sumaron dos más dos. _Era un invitado de Hinata._

Hanabi empezó a gritar como una solo una fan lo hace cuando tiene a su idol enfrente. Neji se paró de donde estaba sentado mientras miraba a Hinata verdaderamente sorprendido. Hiashi por su parte, por fin comprendió porque la niña había estado tan nerviosa. Hinata solo se hundió en su asiento del comedor.

El timbre volvió a sonar mientras Hanabi volvía a gritar y decía que ella abriría.

Hinata se mordió los labios.

—¡No puede ser!

 _¡Maldición Hanabi!_

Hanabi entro sosteniendo el brazo de Naruto quien agarraba su propia cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza.

—¿¡Hinata nee porque nunca nos dijiste que tenias al tipo más popular de la academia como novio!? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¿Naruto? —Neji alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la azulada del rubio, se notaba bastante avergonzado—¿has venido por Hinata sama?

Este solo asintió sin decir nada mientras sentía la dura mirada del patriarca de la casa, Hiashi, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Era mejor que saludara antes de que lo sacara por maleducado, se dijo.

—B-Buenos días.

Hiashi solo asintió en su dirección y se volvió a meter en el periódico.

Hinata se levanto y dando una despedida rápida a los miembros de su familia cogió el brazos libre de Naruto, que aun sostenía su cabeza, y lo semi arrastro fuera del comedor hasta la puerta principal, de donde salió dando trompicones.

Hanabi y Neji los siguieron muy de cerca hasta posicionarse en el umbral.

—Todavía estamos temprano así que —empezó Naruto ante la mirada inocente de la chica—, no sé si… ¿podríamos hacer una parada en la panadería Muffet?

—No… no hay problema.

Fue entonces que Hinata reparo en la bicicleta apoyada en las rejas de su casa y en como Naruto se montaba en ella. El mundo se le vino encima al sentir el grito de emoción de Hanabi y la risita de Neji. ¡Ella nunca se había subido a una bicicleta!

—Vamos, Hinata, sube.

El rubio señalo detrás suyo donde había un asiento de metal.

—No te preocupes, hago esto todo el tiempo, a veces llevo a Sasuke o a Sakura. Tengo buen equilibrio —menciono el muchacho al ver la mirada pálida que Hinata le daba al elemento de transporte.

—Debió hacerme caso cuando hace dos años Akita chan nos ofreció enseñarnos manejar bicicleta —susurro Hanabi a Neji mientras veía como su hermana mayor se veía totalmente reacia a subirse a _esa cosa_ de dos ruedas.

—Yo intente enseñarle también cuando eras una bebe, pero se cayó dando una vuelta cerrada y se lastimo la rodilla. Durante una semana estuvo cojeando.

—¡Oh! No sabía eso.

—Es lógico, eras una bebe.

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando de pronto la bicicleta manejada por Naruto empezó a avanzar con Hinata aferrada a él, en la parte posterior.

No paso ni quince segundos de recorrido cuando Naruto perdió el equilibrio por el peso extra al cual no estaba acostumbrado y chirrió sobre la pista yéndose, inevitablemente hacia la derecha. Hinata, que estaba de costado, salto de la bicicleta y Naruto saco un pie para apoyarse.

Ambos tenían la cara azul.

—Esto no va a terminar bien… —emitió Neji al ver como Hinata nuevamente se negaba subirse a la bicicleta.

—S-Será mejor que entremos —dijo Hanabi con las mejillas rojas por lo que había visto _¿así que así se sentía la vergüenza ajena?_

Por suerte _para los cuatro,_ Hinata decidió darle una nueva oportunidad a Naruto y a su extraño medio de movilización. Con el corazón desembocado poso todo su peso sobre el asiento de metal y se aferro de lleno a la espalda del rubio. Naruto no parecía en lo absoluto incomodo con su agarre, de hecho, le decía que si no se sentía segura podía envolver su cintura; pero por supuesto Hinata no iba a pasarse de confianza.

—¿Estas lista?

—No.

—¡Perfecto, allá vamos!

Naruto, quien con la primera vez ya había calculado el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer para cargar con ella, dio dos pedaleadas inseguras hacia adelante. Luego de la tercera se dio cuenta que ya estaba equilibrado así que podía ir con seguridad. Empezó a detallar en su mente el plano hacia la panadería; dado que Hinata había sido lo suficientemente buena con él y ayudado con su plan, quería recompensarla de alguna manera. Así que tenía pensado comprarle algún dulce aunque no estaba seguro de cuál de todos le gustaría.

Era por esa razón que la estaba llevando con él, para que ella escoja lo que quería.

—Hinata, ¿a ti te gustan los dulces, verdad?

—Si —suspiro ella tratando de no moverse demasiado.

—Y… ¿tienes uno que te guste en específico?

Ella repaso en su cabeza un momento, de hecho si había uno—sí, me gustan muchos los rollos de canela.

—Genial.

Llegaron pronto a la panadería donde Naruto compro algunos bocadillos para más tarde y unos rollos de canela para ella. Al principio se negó a recibirlo pero Naruto insistió en que era un tipo de compensación por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

—Pero…

—Solo recíbelo, Hinata. Si no me molestare —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, obligándola a recibir el presente. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su mente era un verdadero caos. Si Naruto seguía siendo tan atento como hasta el momento, ella sabía que nunca dejaría de quererlo… solo suspiro, _siento que mi corazón va a explotar ¡esto no es bueno para mí!_

Ambos salieron del lugar y volvieron a subirse a la bicicleta luego de guardar lo que habían comprado en sus respectivas mochilas.

Cuando Naruto, ya manejando, recordó el tipo de camino que había en la siguiente cuadra, ya era muy tarde. De alguna manera sabia que a Hinata no le gustaría que pasaran por _una bajada_ de mas de10 metros. Así que se quedo callado y siguió avanzando.

—Oi, Hinata.

—Dime.

—¿Te gustan los riesgos?

Ella ladeo la cabeza. Estaba _casi_ acostumbrada a las preguntas ramdom del chico pero aun así le sorprendían.

—N-No mucho —Hinata se mordió la lengua, había tartamudeado—, soy más de… hacer cosas en casa, no me gusta mucho la… adrenalina.

—Ah… pues…

Fue entonces que Hinata miro por sobre el hombro del rubio… ¡l-la maldita pista iba hacia abajo!

—Sera mejor que te sujetes un _poco_ más fuerte.

Entonces la primera rueda encontró el cruce entre la pista vertical y la diagonal y por fuerza de gravedad aumento la velocidad, haciendo que ambos chicos gritaran.

—¡Esto no me gusta, Naruto kun! —grito la Hyuuga aferrando sus delgadas manos en la cintura del joven evitando apoyar su pecho en la espalda de Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No puedo frenar, lo siento!

De pronto… un bache.

—¡AHHHHHH! —fueron dos gritos, tanto Hinata como Naruto aunque de manera distinta.

De pronto, las ruedas ni siquiera estaban sobre la pista, estaban volando al igual que los cabellos despeinados del rubio y las trenzas de la chica. Hinata por inercia había cerrado los ojos mientras gritaba, aunque ambos gritos eran totalmente distintos. Ella lo hacía por miedo y el muchacho, Hinata lo pudo reconocer bien, era por emoción.

Hinata alzo la mirada todavía sintiendo que no estaba sobre el suelo, los cabellos gráciles del chico casi rozaban su nariz, sus anchos hombros tensos envueltos en una camisa negra, sin contar la zona que ella estaba tocando en esos momentos, su cintura. Ella podía observar esos detalles tan de cerca, tenía su olor tan cerca… Naruto estaba tan cerca.

De pronto las ruedas volvían a estar sobre la tierra y la academia con esa fachada roja brillante ya se podía ver desde su ángulo. No volvieron a decir nada hasta el joven chirrió su bicicleta en la entrada a la academia, preparando la cadena para guardarla e ingresar con la chica.

A pesar de todo, Hinata aun conservaba su cara pálida y un poco azulina por lo anterior.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No, está bien. Estamos bien… eso es lo importante —sonrió la peli azul con dulzura.

Naruto lo pensó un momento antes de contestarle.

—De verdad que eres genial, Hinata.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir, es probable que si hubiera hecho eso con Sakura o Sasuke me hubieran molido a golpes. Pero tú… —el rubio bajo la mirada y luego la miro, _directo a los ojos_ —me alegro de que seas tú.

Ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse como muchas veces antes sin cortar la mirada que le estaba dando el muchacho y apretando los labios, no le contesto.

—En fin, será mejor que entremos.

Naruto tomo su mano y ya con eso Hinata supo que ese día, que ella pensó que hasta el momento había sido solo un buen sueño, era real. Su tacto era real, era _cálido._

No contento con solo tomar su mano, la Hyuuga sintió, con una hipersensibilidad, como Naruto separaba sus dedos con los suyos y los entrelazaba. Ella sintió cada apretón, cada roce de sus dedos, e incluso las yemas de sus propios dedos sentían los nudillos de él.

Tenía sus manos entr-

Entr-

 _En serio, tenía que calmarse o se desmayaría en cualquier momento._

—¿Vamos?

Hinata solo asintió en su dirección apretando los ojos y los labios; preguntándose en su mente si el plan B de verdad estaba bien pero sin mencionárselo al muchacho. Ella negó con la cabeza, Naruto kun sabía lo que hacía y ella confiaría en él.

Porque lo quería.

.

.

.

Apoyen el fic dejando unos zuculemtos reviews ja nee


	5. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4.

Celos.

—¿Te enteraste?

Shion hizo para atrás su cabello de manera disimulada mientras de paso retrocedía medio cuerpo para poder escuchar lo que tanto cuchicheaban las chicas de su salón. Estaban volviéndose realmente molestas por la forma en cómo trataban, inútilmente cabe recalcar, de compartir algo entre ellas de manera "privada". La rubia sabia que esa forma de hablar, con tanto _secretismo_ le estaba llamando poderosamente la atención desde hacia varios minutos. Fue inevitable.

—¿Cómo no me enteraría? ¡Yo los vi! —exclamó una de ella tapando su boca con las manos.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

—¡Sí! Naruto kun está con esa chica, la Hyuuga, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Creo que era Hinata, dicen que ella estuvo enamorada de él durante años y finalmente él la vio, ¿a que no es romántico? —chillo la muchacha para luego sobresaltarse y volver a bajar la voz, temerosa de que _cierta persona_ la haya podido escuchar.

—¿De verdad? No te mentiré, hacen una bonita pareja.

Fue entonces que Shion dejo de recargar todo su peso en el respaldar de la silla y se levantó ruidosamente causando que las dos muchachas que anteriormente estaban chismoseando, se callaran al verla pasar por su lado y salir del salón.

Shion estaba envuelta en un aura negra.

—Ay no… creo que nos escucho.

—¿Era Shion, verdad? ¿No es ella la presidenta del club de fans de Naruto?

—Si… lo es.

.

Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, para su suerte ya había pasado la primera hora, por ende se encontraba en su primer receso. Dando un suspiro alzo la cabeza, tenía que admitir que las personas se habían llevado la noticia de la mejor manera. Esperaba que la criticaran en primera instancia por estar con alguien como Naruto, que para muchas personas era inalcanzable. Pero para su sorpresa los cuchicheos eran, más que nada, sobre la bonita pareja que hacían. Eso la sorprendía gratamente y la aliviaba.

Entonces salió de sus pensamientos al recordar que se dirigía al baño y lo acababa de pasar por andar de distraída. Se hizo un regaño interno y devolvió sus pasos para ingresar a dicho lugar. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo observar que estaba vacío… aunque las tres cabinas para los inodoros estaban cerradas. Solo se limito a subir los hombros e ingresó para lavarse las manos. Era lo único que quería hacer.

Entonces escucho un _click_ que ella reconoció como el de un cerrojo.

Había una chica de cabello negro corto que acababa de ingresar y estaba cerrando la puerta con llave, de espaldas a ella.

—D-Disculpa, voy a salir en… unos momentos —dijo Hinata apurándose en enjuagarse las manos; a lo mejor iban a realizar limpieza, se dijo.

—Oh, no, tu no vas a salir de aquí —de pronto las tres cabinas se abrieron estrepitosamente y salieron varias chicas, una de cabellos rojos en una coleta, otra de cabello castaño escondida en una capucha mascando chicle y finalmente una muchacha de hermoso cabello rubio, largo y de apariencia atractiva.

Hinata la reconoció, era Shion. La fan nro. 1 de Naruto en la academia.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar en el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada, con cuatro chicas rodeándola y una de ellas con un odio venenoso en sus ojos que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

¡Solo era el maldito primer día en que la gente la veía con Naruto! ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba en esta situación?

La chica de cabello negro se quedo en la puerta mientras sonreía macabramente en su dirección, mientras las otras tres la rodeaban y la empujaban a orillarse más al lavabo, cosa ya imposible porque su cintura ya estaba apoyada ahí.

—¿Te crees muy graciosita, no?

Hinata bajo la mirada al escuchar a hablar a Shion. Impotente, frustrada…

 _Patética._

—¿Creíste que podías venir tomando la mano a Naruto, y no habrían consecuencias?

—Es una verdadera estúpida si creía eso —secundo la chica de cabellos rojos mientras daba un paso al frente acorralándola más de lo que ya estaba. Si las tres daban otro paso invadirían su espacio personal…

—Escucha, niñata; tú eres muy poca cosa para alguien como Naruto, lo único que puedo sacar al verte con él es que lo engatusaste de alguna manera. Y no sé cómo porque eres horrible… —le dijo Shion dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza, mientras sus ojos le gritaban que era horrible de cara y de cuerpo.

—Qué asco de cabello —escupió la chica con la capucha sobre sus cabellos mientras tomaban algunos mechones de Hinata y los jalaba dando a entender su punto.

—Sin contar que sus ojos son raros —introdujo la chica que todavía se encontraba en la puerta haciendo reír a Shion y a sus amigas.

Shion le tomo del mentón y con rudeza, la obligo a levantar la mirada. Hinata solamente se aferraba del lavadero con sus manos y se mordió los labios con frustracion. Eran tan débil… tan débil que no podía protegerse de esas abusadoras. Sabía que si ella intentaba cualquier cosa con ellas automáticamente la tirarían al suelo y la lastimarían. Hinata odiaba las confrontaciones, detestaba saber que alguien le tenía bronca por eso evitaba realizar cualquier tipo de acción que invitara a que alguien la odiase.

Se mordió los labios pensando como escaparía de ahí sin tener que lastimarlas o que ellas la lastimaran en su defecto.

—Escondes tus ojos bajo esos lentes porque te das vergüenza a ti misma. Estoy segura de que no tienen medida, ¿Qué tal si compruebo mi teoría?

Hinata gimió al escucharla; era verdad. Totalmente verdad.

Shion le quito los lentes y se los puso; sonriendo maquiavélicamente, se quito los anteojos y los dejo caer al suelo.

—Que sorpresa, tenía razón.

De un solo pisotón le rompió los lentes.

—Solo eres una zorra que trata de dar pena, ¿a que si?

Un pequeño pedacito del vidrio roto choco contra los zapatos de Hinata mientras ella, con los ojos vacios observaba el regalo de su hermana hecho añicos bajo las suelas de Shion.

—Si con los lentes se veía terrible, ahora se ve peor —dijo la chica de la capucha mientras, aun con los mechones de Hinata entre los dedos, jalaba en su dirección sacándole un gemido de dolor a la Hyuuga.

—Ahora escúchame —dijo Shion mientras la cogía del cuello de su blusa y posaba su nariz con la de ella, le tiraba la peor de sus miradas de odio mientras la de Hinata se llenaba de lágrimas de impotencia—, te quiero bien lejos de Naruto, ¿escuchaste?

—Así es —secundo la pelirroja.

—Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, unos lentes rotos será lo mínimo que te romperé, no pararé hasta que llueva sangre y poco me importará que me metan presa —le rugió mientras Hinata cerraba los ojos y aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas los sollozos que se acumulaban en su garganta—, espero haber sido clara.

En cuanto las tres le dieron su espacio, Hinata cayó el suelo mientras las piernas le temblaban irrefrenablemente.

Shion se rio de ella una última vez mientras escupía sobre sus lentes destrozados y le deseaba un buen día.

La peli azul tapo su propia boca en el momento en que sintió que las dichosas chicas salían del cuarto de baño; sus sollozos querían convertirse en gritos de dolor y sufrimiento pero ella se obligaba a si misma a guardar silencio. Llego a un punto donde mordió con todas sus fuerzas la manga de su chaqueta escolar para acallar sus gritos de tristeza.

Agachada y encorvada como estaba se culpo por su debilidad, por no haber hecho caso de Hanabi cuando le insistió asistir a las clases de su padre en el Dojo, cuando rechazó la propuesta de Neji para entrenarla personalmente. Cuando su vecina, Akita le intento regalar un gas pimienta para su protección y ella lo rechazó pensando que todas las personas que la rodeaban eran buenas y nunca sufriría ningún abuso.

¡Qué ingenua había sido!

Había recibido una amenaza clarísima en frente de su cara y como una cobarde se había echado a llorar mientras rogaba en silencio que la dejaran en paz.

—Soy patética —susurró entre sollozos rogando a todos los dioses que nadie entrara al baño durante los próximos minutos o si no se moriría por la vergüenza.

Lamentablemente, no había nadie en los cielos que hiciera caso a su pedido.

—¿Hinata chan?

Hinata no se levanto de su sitio, con la cabeza casi chocando con los lavabos, las piernas temblorosas y unos lentes rotos cerca de su rodilla. Su mente estaba distorsionada, lo único que podía escuchar en su cabeza era repitiéndose a sí misma que era una cobarde. Era _patética._

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hinata! ¿Qué te paso? —la sorpresa que se llevo la peli rosa al entrar al baño fue descomunal. Al principio pregunto su nombre, insegura que de verdad fuera la novia de su mejor amigo, aquella muñequita sentada en el suelo escurriendo gruesas lagrimas de dolor.

Pero, en efecto, era ella. Era Hyuuga Hinata, con el corazón destrozado y muerta por dentro. Fue tal su sorpresa que incluso se olvido de mencionar su nombre con el "chan"; es más, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella tomando sus hombros con preocupación.

La cabeza de Sakura fue invadida por un sinfín de preguntas que sabía que Hinata no le contestaría en esos momentos, era doloroso verla así, se había detenido de llorar pero ahora guardaba en sus ojos una llamarada negra, muerta y vacía. En su estado, Sakura solo podía deducir lo que había pasado con ella, entonces sus ojos jade viajaron por todo el cuarto de baño, había unos lentes rotos en el suelo junto a una especie de ¿agua con burbujas?

Sakura hizo una mueca de asco al reconocerlo como saliva, un escupitajo.

Hinata tenía los ojos rojos, por el rastro de las lagrimas de hace unos momentos, además de eso el cuello de su blusa estaba desacomodado, como si _alguien_ la hubiera agarrado y samaqueado agarrando esa área de su ropa. Sin contar de que estaba temblando; Sakura pudo reconocer que esos temblores no eran por frío.

—Ven, Hinata. Te voy a llevar a otro lugar, no puedes seguir aquí.

Sakura le tomo la mano mientras Hinata, con los ojos vacios, se dejaba hacer, dejando atrás los lentes rotos en el suelo del baño.

Ambas entraron al laboratorio de química, el cual para su suerte no estaba ocupado y tenían espacio para poder conversar, sin interferencias de por medio. Sakura, con la fuerza que la caracterizaba tomo de la cintura a la Hyuuga y la sentó sobre una de las mesas de laboratorio, encerrándola en el proceso. Obligándola a mirarla por más que tratara de bajar la cabeza.

—Escucha, necesito que me digas quien te hizo todo esto —Sakura suspiró al ver como Hinata escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo—, sino no podre ayudarte.

—Estoy b-

—¡No, no lo estas! —Sakura tomo su mejilla con delicadeza, casi como el aleteo de una mariposa—, tus mejillas están húmedas, has llorado, lo puedo ver claramente; has sufrido, no trates de escondérmelo.

Hinata no tenía nada que refutar.

—Escucha —dijo la peli rosa mientras que con su pulgar quitaba los rastros salados en las mejillas pálidas de la Hyuuga, se sentía horrible al verla así, tan frágil y maltrecha, como una muñeca usada—, se que no somos tan cercanas pero eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, además de que se cómo eres, se que eres una buena chica. No pienso permitir que alguien te lastime así. Por eso, tienes que decirme quien fue, ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte así?

 _«—Escondes tus ojos bajo esos lentes porque te das vergüenza a ti misma._

— _Solo eres una zorra que trata de dar pena, ¿a que si?»_

Hinata sentía el corazón doblarse en cuatro, no, en cinco, estrujarse hasta volverse una bola de papel y rodar fuera de su cuerpo. Era su propio dolor el que le gritaba que no era culpa de nadie, solo de ella misma, por permitir que pasara, por dejar que se aprovecharan de ella. Era simplemente patética, no merecía que alguien como Sakura sintiera preocupación por ella, _o simple lastima._

—¡Contéstame, Hinata! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Hinata se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras en su mente solo repetía su propio nombre… _yo soy la culpable, yo me hice esto, es mi culpa, es porque soy débil._

Sakura quito su mano de la mejilla de la peli azul y la tomo de los hombros, se veía tan rota…

—Por favor…

Hinata sintió que su ropa volvía a arrugarse, las manos de Sakura se aferraban a ella como un bote salvavidas, como si realmente lo que ella le dijera hiciera alguna diferencia. Como si solamente decir el nombre de aquella rubia fuera a cambiar el curso de los hechos; no, no podía.

Sakura tragó.

—Hinata, a mí me duele que tú sufras. Eres una maravilla de persona, no mereces esto. Lo sé —Sakura la miro a los ojos antes de continuar—. Así que deja de culparte. No es tu culpa. Por favor, dime quien fue la persona que te hizo esto.

—Es mi culpa.

—No, no lo fue.

—¡Si, lo es! ¡Yo permití que me hiciera todo esto!

—¡Ya basta! Lo único que estás haciendo es hundirte a ti misma.

El laboratorio se lleno de un silencio incomodo que bien podría haber sido cortado fácilmente; los pasillos y el cuchicheo de las personas que rozaban la puerta se detuvo al sonar la campana, era hora de volver a clases, el receso había terminado.

Sin embargo la dura mirada de Sakura se mantuvo observando los claros ojos de la Hyuuga, como si de esta manera pudiera saber la persona causante de que Hinata se halla hundido en la miseria y no quisiera salir de ahí. Sus manos, aun aferradas a los hombros de Hinata se rehusaban a separarse, se apretaban a ella en busca de soluciones. Solución que al parecer le iba a costar conseguir.

—Hinata… déjame ser tu amiga.

Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar.

—Sé quién eres, y tú sabes quién soy. Además vas a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros por Naruto, ¿qué te parece si quitamos los formalismos?

Hinata pestañeo, sus ojos volvían a tener un ligero brillo.

—Sé mi amiga, Hinata.

Hinata mordió sus labios, confusa pero halagada. Su mente era un caos envuelto en grises nubes repletas de lluvia y tormenta, y las palabras de Sakura eran como una anestesia intravenosa que la hacía ver arcoíris. Se moría por responderle, por más que sentía su garganta volverse un nudo.

La peli azul movió la cabeza de arriba abajo ante la sonrisa sincera de Haruno.

—Está bien —susurro Hinata mientras Sakura sonreía y tomaba su mano derecha entre las suyas.

—Entonces, como tu amiga, creo que estoy en el derecho de saber quién te hizo tanto daño.

Hinata se mordió los labios—Fue… Shion.

—Esa perra malnacida —gruño Sakura mientras apretaba la mano de Hinata—, pero esta vez se equivoco, está loca si piensa que esta se la voy a dejar pasar.

—¿Eh? —menciono Hinata mientras miraba a Sakura, hablaba como si no fuera la primera vez que hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Es verdad, tú no lo sabes. Shion siempre estuvo detrás de Naruto, ¿no?

Hinata asintió en respuesta.

—Ella se creía, como Naruto y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, que yo era su pareja. Cuando me quede tras la clase de gimnasia a guardar los balones que utilizamos, se apareció ella y otro grupo de chicas, amenazando con lastimarme de seguir acercándome a Naruto. De hecho una de ellas trato de agarrarme el cabello —Sakura sonrió mientras fruncía el ceño, como si lo que recordara fuera bastante irónico—, y le di un manotazo. Retrocedió asustada mientras Shion me gruñía que era su única advertencia. Por supuesto no le hice caso pero la muy…

Hinata vio como Sakura empezaba a rechinar los dientes.

—Se atrevió a meterse con Ino…

—¿Ino chan?

—¿La conoces? —suspiró Sakura como si recordarla le causara un gran dolor.

—Se mas o menos la historia, sé que, debido a un altercado, tuvo que cambiarse de escuela durante un tiempo, luego volvió.

Sakura sonrió sarcástica—Ino no sabía pelear como yo, y al igual que tú la agarraron de los cabellos sin ninguna explicación y la llevaron detrás de la escuela, por la puerta trasera de emergencia. La patearon en el suelo hasta hacerla vomitar sangre.

Hinata se tapo la boca, eso hacía ver que lo que le había pasado a ella no era absolutamente nada.

—Era mi mejor amiga… mi cuerpo se hirvió en venganza, necesitaba la cabeza de esa rubia. Pero Sasuke y Naruto me dijeron que me calmaran, que si las golpeaban solo me convertiría en algo igual de asqueroso que ellas. No me dejaron sola durante meses hasta que las aguas se calmaron e Ino se traslado de escuela. Pero aun dentro de mí, sintió el hierro caliente incrustado con la palabra venganza. Solo estaba esperando el momento.

Hinata se puso pálida.

—No te preocupes, no pienso golpearlas o matarlas. Solo será una jugarreta, te lo prometo. Algo así como lo que hacia Naruto cuando era un niño bromista.

—N-No te metas en problemas, Sakura san.

—No lo hare, ya verás mañana en la mañana lo que haré.

Hinata no quiso pensar que la sonrisa de Sakura se veía realmente maligna. Con un suspiro siguió conversando con ella, resignada a no ingresar a clases hasta la siguiente hora. Aunque por más que Hinata insistió para que Sakura le declarara sus planes, esta se rehusó vehementemente, repitiéndole que lo vería nada más llegar mañana a la escuela. Hinata tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso con pesar. Lo único que pedía era que no hubiera confrontaciones por su culpa… por su debilidad.

.

Naruto tomó nuevamente la mano de Hinata mientras sentía como esta le recibía calurosamente. Como un pequeño abrazo de compasión y comprensión; se tuvo que mencionar a si mismo que era ridículo y dejo estar la electricidad que le recorrió la columna cuando Hinata, con su pulgar, recorrió los nudillos de Naruto.

Ambos ingresaron por la puerta principal solo para encontrar un tumulto gigantesco en la zona donde se encontraba la bandera de la escuela. Todos estaban ahí mirando como una chica de largos cabellos rubios lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿Qué paso?

Hinata empezó a mirar a los alrededores hasta notar cierto detalle, allí, encima del poste de la bandera había una colorida mochila rosada con detalles de flores y muchos llaveros y pines.

—Mira, Naruto kun.

EL rubio volteo la mirada hacia donde señalaba la peli azul. La mochila rosada estaba colgada en lo más alto del poste de la bandera, cosa imposible que se lograría de un solo lanzamiento, a no ser que fueras extremadamente fuerte y con muy buena puntería.

Lanzarlo era posible… bajarlo…

Era otra cosa.

Ambos se acercaron, aun de las manos donde la rubia seguía llorando y algunas chicas trataban de lanzar piedras o ramas a la mochila para que se cayera pero era imposible. Fue entonces que Hinata la reconoció, la que lloraba era Shion, por ende esa mochila ahí arriba le pertenecía.

—Entonces… —la causante era Haruno Sakura. Eso explicaba porque le había dicho que lo notaria nada más llegar a la escuela. Era un verdadero tumulto lo que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Voy a… voy a ayudarla —dijo Naruto mientras soltaba la mano de la peli azul y corría en dirección a la _pobre muchacha_ tirada en el suelo _._

Por su parte, Hinata se quedo ahí mientras miraba a los alrededores, en definitiva, si Sakura había ocasionado este caos, no debería estar muy lejos de la escena del crimen. Efectivamente la encontró, al lado del joven Uchiha, estaba mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Hinata se sintió en la obligación así que se agacho en una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento; al levantarse vio que Sakura se reía levemente y movía la mano en un gesto de no darle importancia. Finalmente Sakura se despidió y desapareció en la entrada a la academia con Sasuke a su lado.

Hinata sabía que lo que había hecho no era correcto pero lo que Shion le había no era correcto, entonces… con una sonrisa tuvo que aceptar que si el karma no la vengaba, podía hacerlo Sakura.

—No te preocupes —escucho Hinata a Naruto decir—, te ayudare a bajarla.

Shion, aun con los ojos llorosos salto a los brazos de Naruto quien en ningún momento le ofreció su pecho para llorar. Shion se aferro a él mientras le agradecía su generosidad y le repetía constantemente que ella haría _cualquier cosa_ por él, en compensación.

Hinata sintió entonces que era momento de intervenir. Así que con los puños cerrados y una mirada no necesariamente bonita se dirigió hacia donde Naruto y Shion estaban posicionados.

.

.

.

.

Review?


	6. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

Arranque de furia.

Las paredes blancas de la habitación le traían buenos recuerdos y a la vez no, los hospitales a veces le causaban pánico por el hecho de haber perdido a su madre en uno justamente. Pero Hinata podía soportarlo, podía mostrarse fuerte por fuera para que los demás no se preocuparan aunque en su interior gritaba.

—No tenías que hacer eso —la voz de Naruto la trajo a la realidad. Estaba justo a frente a ella envolviendo su mano derecha con las vendas proporcionadas por la enfermera. Estaba haciéndolo muy delicadamente y de cuando en cuando rozaba la piel de la muchacha con la suya, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba.

Naruto estaba consciente de la mirada que le estaba dando Hinata. Arrepentimiento. El solo suspiró mientras seguía envolviendo su mano derecha desde la muñeca hasta los nudillos.

Hinata solo se mordió los labios al ver los ojos cansinos de Naruto, en serio que se arrepentía por lo que había hecho…

 _Hinata camino hasta llegar donde Shion estaba abrazando a Naruto con total confianza mientras el gentío no movía un solo musculo para hacer algo. Solo se quedaban mirando como Shion se arrastraba a los brazos del rubio, el cual no se para nada cómodo con la situación._

 _Hinata llego hasta ellos y tomando suavemente el hombro de Shion la hizo para atrás mientras con la otra mano jalaba el brazo de Naruto para separarla de él. Por supuesto evitando movimientos muy bruscos que pudieran malinterpretarse._

 _Aun así los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar._

— _No te preocupes —suspiro Hinata sin soltar el hombro de Shion, aun arrodillada en el suelo—, Naruto kun y yo te ayudaremos a bajar tu mochila._

 _Trató de sacarle una sonrisa sincera pero solo logro darle una mueca incomoda._

 _Shion no se veía contenta por su ayuda en lo absoluto._

— _¡Yo no necesito tu ayuda! —grito mientras se levantaba y la miraba con todo el odio capaz en sus ojos. Con una furia que Shion sabía no podía controlar, se acercó a Hinata_ _—_ _¡Aléjate de mí, rara!_

 _Y la empujó._

 _El silencio fue sepulcral todo el tiempo que Hinata había caído al suelo. Naruto estaba conmocionado, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar para sostener a la niña de largos cabellos azules, hasta que pronto se dio cuenta que ella ya había caído al suelo._

 _Las personas alrededor no emitieron un solo sonido hasta que vieron a la Hyuuga levantarse muy lentamente; justo después de recoger sus lentes que habían salido volando al suelo. Hinata se tomo un tiempo en mirarlos, eran los lentes cuadrados que usaba su padre como repuesto; había tenido que darle una escusa ridícula con respecto a sus propios lentes, y Hiashi, sin querer saber mas, le habia dado los suyos. No se veía muy contento..._

 _Naruto ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ayudarla a levantarse._

 _Hinata terminó de levantarse mientras tenia la mirada gacha, escondida en su flequillo. Se tomó un segundo para limpiar su falda mientras su mandíbula se tensaba. Dio dos pasos hacia Shion muy lentamente, midiendo el terreno al que se estaba metiendo. La rubia no se veía arrepentida en lo absoluto, más bien parecía contenta de haberla ridiculizado al tirarla al suelo._

 _Hinata no era una persona de confrontaciones en lo absoluto. Odiaba las peleas y evitaba una en lo que fuera posible pero… lamentablemente, tenía sangre Hyuuga corriendo por sus venas. Así que l_ _o último que vio Shion fue un puño cerrado dirigirse a su rostro con rapidez y varios gritos de conmoción. Hinata le había metido un puñetazo en la nariz con todas sus fuerzas lastimándose la mano en el proceso._

Hinata bajo la mirada con dolor, Naruto no se veía feliz en lo absoluto.

—No tenías porque reaccionar con violencia.

Hinata sintió una flecha clavarse en su corazón.

—Sí, violencia genera más violencia. Un esguince en la muñeca, por suerte, fue lo único que obtuviste.

Dos flechas.

—Ni siquiera debería ayudarte por las acciones que tomaste, Hinata.

Tres flechas.

Eran más que suficiente para Hinata, ella ya había comprendido que había realizado un acto deshonroso al romperle la nariz a una chica, por más que haya sido Shion. Mordiéndose los labios, escondió su mirada bajo su corto flequillo, obligándose a no mirar al sujeto frente a ella. Se sentía avergonzada por el regaño que estaba recibiendo del chico que le gustaba, era increíble que hubiera llegado hasta este punto.

Hinata solo tenía algo del que sentirse orgullosa. Hasta el momento no se había desmayado; suponía que pasar tanto tiempo con el muchacho había hecho acostumbrar a sus nervios con su presencia, de esta manera ya era muy difícil que tartamudeara frente a él o se pusiera muy _muy_ nerviosa.

Aun actuaba sonrojada y tímida pero ya no era tan exagerado como antes de tratarse.

Naruto por su parte, vio el verdadero arrepentimiento en los ojos de la chica, podía sentir su vergüenza casi palpable. Al terminar de vendarle la mano se dio un momento para inspeccionar el lugar. Ese lugar había sido su segundo hogar cuando, en busca de atención, había buscado pelea con un montón de personas que sabia pelear mucho mejor que él. Ganándose muchos golpes y cicatrices en el cuerpo que, actualmente ya ni siquiera le hacían sentir orgulloso.

Solo era el recuerdo de una época que no le gustaba rememorar.

Ver a Hinata con esa furia en sus ojos le recordó a sí mismo, con catorce años tirándose sobre un sujeto que le doblaba el tamaño y la fuerza. No le gusto para nada que Hinata actuara de esa forma, guiándose por sus impulsos. No quería que ella terminara con la mirada de un Naruto al cumplir dieciséis y darse cuenta que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento había estado mal.

Que había perdido tiempo valioso.

Él no quería eso para ella.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar? Aquí aceptaste ayudarme.

Hinata subió la mirada poco a poco hasta chocar sus ojos perlas con los azules de él, se veía tan sereno y para nada molesto que por un momento se sorprendió, esperaba que siguiera reprendiéndola y luego se alejará de ella. De pronto, el muchacho había decidido cambiar su tema de conversación.

Vaya sorpresa...

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Hinata —mencionó suavemente el rubio mientras envolvía la pequeña mano de la peli azul entre las suyas, causándole un inevitable sonrojo en el proceso—, a pesar de lo que he visto, espero que no pienses que me voy a alejar de ti.

Ella se sonrojo aun mas furiosamente, era justamente lo que había pensado.

—Eres una buena chica y si bien no te pudiste controlar en ese momento, no quiere decir que lo volverás a hacer. Los errores lo cometemos todos, sobre todo yo, que me equivoque tres años seguidos, sé que tu no recorrerás ese camino.

Hinata boqueo mientras los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron.

—Me aseguraré de eso, no te preocupes.

Ella poso su mano libre sobre las manos de Naruto; tenia cicatrices en ellas, casi imperceptibles pero ahí estaban y ella sabia porque. Ella sabia que actualmente a Naruto no le gustaba la violencia por todo lo que había hecho en su pasado, y sabia que haberla visto no le había dejado un buen sabor en la boca. Hinata por fin lo comprendía. Solo se preocupaba por ella…

Eso la hacía feliz, de alguna manera.

—Gracias, Naruto kun.

El rubio le regalo su mejor sonrisa mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano entre las suyas—¿Sabes…? De alguna manera, agradezco haberte conocido. No me equivoque al verte, eres justamente lo que aparentas, una maravillosa persona.

Los ojos de Naruto no dejaban de brillar al verla y las mejillas de Hinata ya no podían ponerse más rojas.

—Dado que ya estas mejor, estará bien que regresemos al salón de clases.

Ella solo asintió.

Naruto la llevó de la mano hasta la salida de la enfermería y sin soltarla la guió hasta el salón de clases, donde el receso estaba próximo a terminar. Cuando ambos entraron tomados de las manos no se hizo esperar el grito de los chicos y chicas presentes. Si bien todos estaban enterados de la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, no iban a desaprovechar la ocasión para molestarlos.

—¡Uhhhhhh!

Fue el grito general al verlos entrar causando que ellos se sonrojaran furiosamente pero sin soltarse las manos. Naruto no quería soltarla hasta llegar a su pupitre. Cuando finalmente ella se sentó y la tuvo que soltar para ir a su posición, se dio cuenta que su mano dejaba de ser cálida.

Se sentía fría.

—¡Bien, Naruto!

—¡Hombre, pensé que era tu amigo! ¿Por qué recién me entero?

Los gritos de sus amigos lo hicieron voltear la cabeza y sonreír nerviosamente. Inconsciente metió su mano _fría_ en el bolsillo de su pantalón para darse calor pero…

No era lo mismo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6

Plan en Acción.

Naruto tomó su teléfono cuando sintió que este empezaba a vibrar, hace tiempo que no lo revisaba, por no decir que ni lo tocaba pero había ciertas cosas que compartía con sus amigos mediantes los mensajes del celular. Igualmente Sakura había configurado su teléfono para que, si es el caso de que ella o Sasuke le envíen un mensaje, suene una corta melodía personalizada. De esta manera Naruto podía saber que alguno de ellos se quería contactar con él.

La melodía que había sonado para el mensaje ciertamente era de sus amigos.

 _«—¡Chicos! Ten Ten me dijo que actualmente va a inaugurarse un parque de diversiones cerca de la escuela, ¡deberíamos ir!_

— _No estaría mal, Sakura. ¿Cuándo se inaugura?_

— _Sera este domingo, podrás ir, ¿Sasuke kun?_

— _Sí, tengo tiempo, ¿y tú, Naruto?»_

Era una conversación entre Sasuke y Sakura acerca de un parque de diversiones, de hecho a él no le parecía nada mal la idea. No estaba demás que pasara un día a divertirse con sus amigos, hasta que una idea le surgió en la cabeza e inmediatamente empezó a teclearles a sus amigos.

 _«—¡Si que puedo! Pero chicos, ¿les molestaría que llevé a Hinata?»_

Dado que iban a estar todos reunidos, encontraría la manera de celar a Sakura haciendo que los vea muy juntos; Sasuke no era un problema por el momento puesto que ese idiota estaba consciente del plan que el rubio había tramado, dado que incluso Naruto, se lo había consultado al principio y el pelinegro le había recomendado a Hinata como su "falsa novia". El rubio no entendió porque ella pero le hizo caso de todas formas y de alguna manera agradecía haberlo hecho.

 _«—No recordaba que fueras un saco largo…_

— _¡Sasuke kun! No te preocupes, Naruto. Yo también iba a sugerir que la invitarás.»_

Hizo un chasquido con su lengua al leer el mensaje del idiota de Sasuke, pero se contuvo por los pelos de contestarle al ver que Sakura había aceptado que ella pudiese asistir. Con una sonrisa socarrona empezó a pensar cómo podría

 _«—Me da igual que la lleves siempre y cuando no te pongas de meloso frente a mí._

— _¡Sasuke kun!»_

Naruto se mordió los labios para no contestarle con otra grosería.

 _«—Dobe._

— _Teme.»_

Bueno, no es como si tuviera mucha paciencia tampoco, fue inevitable.

.

Muy temprano del día domingo estaba Sasuke justo a las afueras del parque de diversiones tal como había quedado con Sakura y el odioso de Naruto. Como ya era costumbre en él, había llegado alrededor de quince minutos antes de la hora establecida. Su hermano mayor se había ofrecido a llevarlo en el auto de sus padres y acercarlo hasta su destino y como Sasuke, quien siempre lo negaría aunque lo torturaran, adora a su hermano decidió aceptar su oferta.

Itachi le había preguntado si a lo mejor iba a reunirse con un amigo o con una _novia_ ; para Sasuke que tenía un alto coeficiente intelectual le quedó muy claro que el pelinegro de profundas ojeras estaba tratando de sacarle información de su vida personal para llegar a casa y compartirlo con sus padres, Mikoto y Fugaku. Pero Sasuke no le daría ese gusto, por lo que solo respondió con la verdad. Se iba a reunir con Naruto, la novia de este y con Sakura.

Itachi insistió, preguntándole si a lo mejor era una cita doble, haciendo a Sasuke chasquear la lengua.

—Sería una cita doble si estuviera con Sakura, pero ese no es el caso.

Al parecer la respuesta había satisfecho la curiosidad de su hermano, quien solo le sonrió como siempre y manejo el tramo restante hasta el parque donde se despidió de él con un toquecito en su frente.

Sasuke solo sonrió al recordar eso.

—¡Buenos días, Uchiha san!

El pelinegro alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la señorita Hyuuga, novia falsa de su mejor amigo y la única chica que se había fijado en él desde que era un fracasado. Nunca se había acercado a ella como para entablar una amistad, siquiera una conversación pero lo que había visto de ella era suficiente para él.

Era una chica de buena familia, cordial, paciente y bonita, un buen partido para cualquiera pero no para Sasuke, quien no tenía intenciones de ver el amor todavía. Además la señorita de largos cabellos azulados tenía una debilidad por el fracasado del salón de clases que curiosamente era su mejor amigo.

Así que Sasuke, en el momento en que Naruto le dijo que quería una novia falsa para celar a la peli rosa, no pudo pensar otro nombre que el de la señorita frente a él. Sabía que el iluso de Naruto caería en las redes de la Hyuuga en el momento en que este la conociera mejor, iba a tomarle un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo a Hinata, estaba seguro. Pero sabía que al final lo conseguiría.

—Buenos días.

Hinata solo asintió la cabeza en su dirección en señal de respeto.

—¿Sabes? Dado de que eres la pareja de Naruto, deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿N-No sería muy atrevido?

—Para nada… _Hinata_.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras Sasuke la miraba con un deje de diversión.

—Está bien… _Sasuke san_.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Sakura llego en su encuentro saludándolos con su mano derecha alzada.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Hinata chan! ¡Sasuke kun! —exclamo Sakura corriendo el último tramo hasta llegar junto a ellos y sonreír muy anchamente.

—Buenos días, Sakura san.

—Sakura.

—Parece que cierto _buscapleitos_ , para variar, piensa llegar tarde —dijo Sakura con un rostro de indignación. No era sorpresa para nadie que Naruto era un personaje acostumbrado a llegar tarde a las reuniones, no importaba la hora que lo citarás, siempre llegaría tarde varios minutos. Aunque sus amigos agradecían que no fuera como su maestro Kakashi, el cual llegaba tarde pero por horas.

—Todavía faltan dos minutos para la hora de encuentro —mencionó Hinata mirando la hora en su teléfono.

—Sí, pero Naruto no va a llegar exacto, si tuviera que apostar supongo que llegaría a las… diez con seis minutos.

Sasuke miro su propio teléfono, recordando que ciertamente habían quedado de reunirse frente al parque a las diez de la mañana.

—Entró a la apuesta. Llegará a las diez con ocho minutos —intervino Sasuke antes de dar un bostezo.

—Su excusa seria que se le cruzo una abuela y tuvo que ayudarla.

—O que se perdió en el sendero de la vida —agregó el pelinegro.

—No, eso es de Kakashi sensei.

—No creo que de verdad Naruto kun llegué tan tarde, a lo mejor solo serán tres minutos de retraso —dijo Hinata poniendo el dedo en el mentón, ella confiaba en el rubio.

—¡Oh! ¿Piensas apostar también, Hinata chan? —mencionó Sakura con un tono pícaro.

—¿Eh? Yo no qu-

—¡Genial! Nuestras apuestas normalmente son con monedas de 100 yenes.

—Pero si no tienes —intervino Sasuke—, tendrás que pagar de otro modo.

—¡Sí! Recuerdo que Naruto perdió una de nuestras apuestas y como no tenía la moneda, Sasuke kun hizo que cargara su mochila y la mía.

—¿Ehhhh?

Antes de que pudieran continuar y que Hinata se enterara de otras cosas, un rubio hizo su aparición.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Disculpen la tardanza!

—Usuratonkachi.

—Llegas tarde, Hinata chan trato de defenderte cuando le dijimos que eras un tardón. Debería darte vergüenza.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura regañaban al rubio, Hinata se fijo en su teléfono con curiosidad, tal y como ella había dicho; Naruto había llegado con tres minutos de atraso. Sonrió sabiéndose ganadora.

—Da igual, ¿qué hora es? —entonces la peli rosa confirmo que Hinata había ganado la apuesta y miro a Sasuke derrotada. Este entendió automáticamente y con un resoplido metió la mano en el bolsillo.

Ambos le pagaron a Hinata mientras Naruto los miraba confundido.

—¿Qué paso mientras no estaba?

—Nada importante —respondió Sakura—. ¡Vamos a comprar los boletos!

Todos asintieron y fueron a las filas para adquirir sus tickets.

Para cuando todos se encuentran dentro del parque, Sasuke y Sakura se posicionan al frente mientras Naruto y Hinata, caminan detrás de ellos. El rubio no podía dejar de verlos a ambos, lo que le daba más rabia era el hecho de que se complementaban casi de forma perfecta, se comunicaban con una mirada como nunca él había podido hacerlo con Sakura. Su extraño humor eran en conjunto, los chistes que hacían ambos podían entenderlos y a pesar de que Naruto preguntaba, ninguno sabia como explicarlo.

Era como si lo dejaran atrás y eso lo ponía celoso.

A este punto, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si era por Sakura, la chica que le gustaba, o si estaba celoso por Sasuke, su mejor amigo, o si era por los dos. Solo sabía que sentía fuera de su círculo cuando los tres estaban juntos. Porque Naruto no era tan tonto como para no saber que a espaldas de él, ellos planeaban otras cosas y salían sin su presencia. Para su mala suerte, nadie se lo había contado, él los había visto.

—¿Hinata?

La mencionada volteo la cabeza hacia su derecha para encontrarse con la mirada azulina de Naruto quien le sonreía levemente. Se veía algo triste.

—Hoy día vamos a poner en prueba el plan A.

Ella solo asintió sin ánimos de acotar nada más.

—No será necesario de que hagas nada por el momento, solo… si es que puedes… mantén ocupado a Sasuke.

—Él y yo no s-somos tan cercanos…

—Puedes acercarte a él ahora. Le gustan los tomates, sobre todo los onigiris con ese ingrediente y detesta los dulces. Puedes sacarle un tema de conversación con eso.

—Supongo… —suspiró Hinata en respuesta para seguidamente mirar hacia adelante. Nunca iba a decírselo a Naruto porque le rompería el corazón, pero ella creía, sinceramente, que Sakura y Sasuke hacían una bonita pareja. Había algo en ellos, algún tipo extraño de conexión, que alejaba al resto de las personas, lo había sentido muy claramente a pesar de que Sakura trato de introducirla con la apuesta. Había algo…

—Bien… ¡empecemos esto! —indicó Naruto mientras de un par de zancadas se ponía en el medio de sus amigos y ella se quedaba rezagada unos momentos en la parte de atrás viendo sus espaldas. Luego de unos segundos, dio un suspiro resignado y caminó hasta llegar al lado de Sakura.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil para ella.

.

—N-Nosotros iremos por las bebidas.

—¡Gracias Hinata, Sasuke!

—Los estaremos esperando aquí —mencionó Sakura antes de que Hinata y Sasuke fueran hacia la tienda que vendía las bebidas. Ya llevaban algunas horas dentro del parque y estaban divirtiéndose mucho, habían subido a los carritos chocones, también a la taza giratoria donde Hinata casi vomita. Incluso tenían pensado subirse más tarde a la montaña rusa, pero Naruto y Sakura tenían un poco de miedo de que a Hinata no le sentara bien, por eso querían dejarlo de ultimo.

Finalmente, cuando la peli rosa perdió la espalda de sus amigos, volteo para observar a Naruto con una escopeta en su mano. Se encontraban en el puesto de tiros y Naruto estaba tratando de ganar un peluche de conejo del que ella se había enamorado.

Sakura se había quedado prendada de ese muñeco en cuanto lo vio y no lo disimulo en lo absoluto. Naruto se había acercado a su espalda y había dicho que le gustaba el muñeco, entonces se propuso a jugar para ganarlo. Aunque ya había fallado varias veces hasta el momento.

—Esta será la última —susurró el rubio poniéndose en posición mientras Sakura le daba porras a su lado.

Disparo tres veces y en las tres le dio al blanco establecido ganando todos los puntos necesarios para adquirir el peluche que tanto le había gustado a Sakura.

—Deme este, por favor —señalo el rubio al peluche de conejo; el dependiente procedió a entregárselo.

—Toma —Sakura dio la vuelta cuando sintió algo helado posarse en su brazo, Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo una gaseosa enlatada. Habían regresado bastante rápido, se dijo.

—¡Ah! ¡Hinata! Toma, lo gane para ti.

La susodicha observo estupefacta el conejo rosado frente a ella, tenía un vestido esponjoso y con volados, además era adorable y apapachable pero definitivamente no era su estilo, si ella hubiera tenido que escoger, hubiera preferido el conejito morado con el parche en el ojo que se encontraba mas al fondo del puesto. De hecho le dio una mirada y luego observó el que le ofrecía Naruto. Con una sonrisa pequeña, lo recibió.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto kun —pero a caballo regalado, no se le mira el diente.

—De nada —sonrió él mientras recibía su bebida de Hinata.

Sakura solo sonrió al verlos, le agradaba saber que su mejor amigo estaba con una chica tan buena como Hinata, ese idiota tenía que aprovecharla al máximo y jamás dejarla ir, porque jamás obtendría a alguien como ella.

.

—¡Ah! Mira Sakura chan —señalo Naruto a la peli rosa lo que parecía ser un puesto de helados—, hay que ir a comprar.

—Está bien. Sasuke kun, Hinata chan, ¿qué sabores quieren?

—Vainilla —respondió rápidamente el pelinegro sin llegarle tomar mucha importancia, estaba más entretenido viendo la gran montaña rusa a su costado.

—Vainilla para mí también, Sakura san.

Sakura solo asintió mientras Naruto tomaba de su muñeca y la semi arrastraba hasta el puesto de helados. El contacto no supuso ningún inconveniente para los dos. De hecho, cualquiera pensaría que Naruto hubiera tenido por lo menos un escozor en la espalda por tocar a la que era el amor de su vida, pero no fue así.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta de que la había agarrado hasta que llegaron al puesto de helados. Cuando la soltó, no se le hizo ninguna diferencia, pero tampoco comparó el contacto de la peli rosa y el de Hinata. Olvidando por completo el relámpago que recorrió su cuerpo cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de la Hyuuga.

Naruto no quiso pensar en nada y solo pidió los helados; como ya era costumbre, Sakura había pedido uno de fresa y pregunto qué sabor quería él.

—Chocolate —fue su escueta respuesta.

Cuando ambos volvieron a encontrarse con Sasuke y Hinata, el pelinegro le estaba amarrando la tira de la máscara, que Naruto le había regalado, porque esta se le había roto hacia unos momentos. Tenía la figura de un conejo.

La cara de ambos estaban muy cerca causando un tic en la ceja de Naruto, que fue ignorando rápidamente por él, era una tontería que sintiese cualquier cosa por verlos juntos. Solamente la estaba ayudando porque la tira de la máscara se había roto. Se consoló a si mismo recordándose que Sasuke era un _asexual_ y que jamás se fijaría en Hinata, _y esperaba que fuera así por muchísimos años más._

Sakura le tendió el helado de vainilla a Sasuke quien lo recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Por su parte, Naruto se acerco a Hinata, quien aun abrazaba su conejo de peluche y tenía una máscara colgando al costado de su rostro, para poderle entregar su helado. Para sorpresa de la peli azul e incluso de Sasuke, el helado tenía tres bolas, a diferencia del de todos, que solo tenía uno.

—G-Gracias…

—No es nada —respondió el rubio con una bonita sonrisa que hizo que las piernas de la Hyuuga se derritieran.

.

Sakura y Naruto se encuentran frente a la noria, ambos tenían muchísimas ganas de subirse, aunque por supuesto, la peli rosa quería subirse con cierto Uchiha, y el Uzumaki quería subirse con la Haruno.

Sus compañeros de cabellos oscuros se habían entretenido mirando lo que parecía ser un cartel de una banda que a ambos les gustaba, por eso Naruto casi había arrastrado a Sakura para adelantarse a formar la cola de la noria, la cual era, de por sí, bastante larga.

Hablaron de cosas triviales mientras esperaban que Sasuke y Hinata se unieran a ellos en la fila, pero se estaban demorando bastante y ellos ya estaban a punto de llegar al principio de la fila para subirse.

—¿No se están demorando un poco? —susurro Sakura pero llegando a ser escuchado por el rubio.

—Es verdad… ojala lleguen rápido, ¡ _me muero por subirme con Hinata_! —exclamó el rubio viendo la oportunidad perfecta par a tratar de celar a su amiga de cabellos rosados. Aunque ella ni siquiera se inmuto, pero Naruto estaba convencido de que dentro de su amiga había un fuego eterno que se llenaba de rabia al saber que él no era suyo. Con una sonrisa que aseguraba éxitos, se prometió cargar su teléfono nada más llegar a casa y no perderse la llamada de Sakura chan.

La Haruno se limitó a mirarlo de reojo para luego sonreír sincera—Me alegro de saber que estas tan enamorado de Hinata chan, estoy feliz de que ambos estén juntos, ella será capaz de sacar todo lo bueno de ti.

—¿Insinúas que mi lado bueno está escondido?

—No me refiero a eso —resoplo Sakura mientras ladeaba la cabeza antes de seguir caminando porque la fila había avanzado—, sino que la persona que tú amas será capaz de impulsarte a conseguir tus metas. Es la persona que reforzara tus cualidades y pulirá lo extraordinario que eres. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que podrá darte el empujón que necesitas.

Naruto tragó saliva y con la boca en una fina línea, espero que su compañera siguiera hablando.

—Por otra parte, Hinata también necesitará de alguien que quite sus inseguridades y le dé una mano cuando caiga —la peli rosa volteo a verlo con una sonrisa—, y ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo?

—Así es, el amor no es solo de uno. Es de dos. No esperes que ella este siempre ahí para ti y tú no hagas nada por ella, los detalles no te matan, ¿sabes?

Naruto se sintió culpable, le había pedido a la pequeña Hyuuga que lo ayudara en su plan para conquistar a Sakura y ella lo había aceptado con mucho gusto, sin pedirle nada a cambio e inclusive tratando de rechazar las cosas que le daba como compensación por su ayuda. Pero Naruto sentía que no era suficiente lo que le daba, si sus regalos eran comparados en una balanza con su petición, no eran absolutamente nada. Naruto quería entregarle o, en su defecto, ayudarla en algo que tuviera el mismo peso de importancia.

Solo que no tenía ni idea de que hacer para lograr ello.

—De todos modos, me alegra que seas tan dulce con ella, después de lo que paso con Shion estuvo muy decaída… así que lo mejor es que reciba unos cuantos mimos de su pareja para que olvide esos asuntos —continuó la peli rosa dando una pequeña risa al imaginar a una chibi Hinata envuelta en sabanas como un sushi, sonrojada hasta las orejas, siendo abrazada y cuidada por un Naruto con cara de zorro.

—¿Lo que paso con… Shion? ¿Te refieres al golpe que le dio? —indicó Naruto preguntándose en qué momento había estado Hinata decaída por esa situación, él recordaba que después de ese inconveniente, lo único que veía en Hinata era arrepentimiento, pero al tiempo eso ya había sido olvidado.

Si la memoria no le fallaba ya había pasado alrededor de cuatro días desde ese suceso.

—¿Lo de la mochila? —mencionó Sakura para luego negar rápidamente mientras volteaba a ver al rubio—. Eso no, me refiero a lo que paso en el baño de chicas.

Naruto emitió un rostro aun mas confundido, ¿el baño de chicas? ¿qué había sucedido ahí?

—¡No te hagas el confundido conmigo! Sé que seguramente crees que es un secreto entre los dos pero, que sepas, que Hinata me lo conto todo, ¿sí? —exclamó Sakura sin mirar a su compañero, el cual a cada segundo ponía una cara mas y mas confundida, ya podría decir que se estaba estresando porque la peli rosa no le decía lo que estaba pasando y lo que él ignoraba.

Naruto abrió la boca para insistirle pero Sakura se le adelanto, sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo podrías ocultármelo si yo la vi? —con un suspiro Sakura recordó ese día—. Estaba tirada en el suelo del baño con los lentes rotos a un costado de ella, tenía la mirada vacía y un aura de tristeza horripilante a su alrededor. Cuando le pregunte lo que estaba sucediendo se echaba la culpa de todo a pesar de que trate hacerla recapacitar… se veía tan menuda, triste y sola como un cachorrito abandonado en mitad la ciudad. No sabía cómo acercarme a ella sin que huyera… por suerte, escogí las palabras correctas; fui totalmente sincera y Hinata se abrió a mí, me conto lo que Shion le había hecho… le había jalado el cabello, la había insultado y finalmente le había roto los lent- ¿Naruto?

Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar porque de pronto su rubio amigo había desaparecido de su lado y había corrido lejos de ella, en dirección desconocida. Dado de que no tenía a ninguno de sus amigos con ella, estaba demás seguir haciendo la fila para la noria, así que resignándose, salió de la fila y corrió tras Naruto, preguntándose qué había pasado para que este corriera así.

 _¿No será qué…?_ Sakura abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que la probabilidad más segura era de que todo lo que le había dicho a Naruto, él no lo supiese porque Hinata no se lo había dicho.

Se reclamó a si misma por haber sido tan boca floja, si Hinata no quería decírselo, ella no estaba en el derecho de hacerlo… corrió con más prisa para alcanzarlo, viendo como se perdía entre las personas, seguramente buscando a Hinata. _Tenía que arreglar las cosas, sea como sea._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Holas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, quería informarles que actualmente ya he terminado el esqueleto de la historia -vítores- y este fic tendrá 12 capítulos en total, los cuales todos ya tienen la "trama o tema principal" hecho, solo es cuestión de escribir los capítulos en sí. Así que, bueno, es todo lo que quería decirles; y agradecerles nuevamente por leer y dejar un review._

 _Os quiero, bais._


	8. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7.

La verdad oculta.

Antes de que le pelinegro se dignara a tener una conversación digna con la peli azul de su lado, se tomo la molestia en recordarse porque estaba haciendo todo esto. Había notado que en todo el maldito día, cada vez que Hinata se acercaba a Naruto, era para recibir algún tipo de regalo de él, hubiera sido bueno que hubiera pasado el día completo al lado de ese hiperactivo rubio pero, contrariamente, ese no había sido el caso.

Después de recibir los regalos de Naruto, la chica se apegaba al Uchiha como lapa y cada vez que él trataba de acercarse a Sakura o al rubio, por consiguiente, la chica estaba ahí como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sasuke no era estúpido, tenia uno de los mejores promedios de la academia, por no decir el mejor. Así que su ingenio intelectual no podía ser discutido y mucho menos sabiendo el trato que la Hyuuga tenía con ese idiota de su mejor amigo. Después de ver muchas escenas donde la chica era separada del rubio muy sutilmente luego de entregarle dulces, helados y muchas chucherías, ella se refugiaba a su lado e intentaba, muy vagamente, alejarlo de Sakura y Naruto.

Quienes por consiguiente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Eso hizo al pelinegro sospechar de una manera bastante exagerada lo que estaba sucediendo. Un par de escenitas más y Sasuke ya podía decir que estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido con ese par de tontos.

Sasuke solo asumió que el imbécil de Naruto le había pedido a la pobre e inocente Hyuuga un tiempo con Sakura y esa era la razón por la que la niña estaba apegándose a él y alejándolo de la peli rosa. La cual al estar tan bien acompañado por uno de sus amigos ni cuenta se había dado del problema interno que se estaba suscitando con la peli azul y cierto rubio que la acompañaba como sanguijuela.

Eso lo llevaba al último escenario. Ya sabía que había sucedido y tenía a la Hyuuga justo a su lado para aclarar las cosas. Naruto había cogido de la mano a Saura y se la había llevado corriendo hacia la noria mientras Hinata le señalaba a él acerca de un poster de una banda que a él le gustaba pero sinceramente, Uchiha sabía que ella ni la conocía. Era solo pantalla.

Sasuke había gruñido viendo la mueca de dolor que se había formado en la cara de Hinata al ver como el susodicho causante de mal de amores, corría de la mano con la Haruno. Digamos que ese había sido el detonante, además de que después de eso la niña se había rehusado a moverse e insistía en que siguieran mirando el "bonito" poster.

—Hinata.

La niña de su lado tembló al escuchar el tono que él utilizo, para llamarla. Era el típico tono que usaba tu padre antes de regañarte.

—Dime, Sasuke san.

—Sé lo que Naruto te ha pedido. No tienes porque seguir fingiendo que te gusta esta banda para encubrirlo.

Hinata se estremeció mucho peor al escucharlo.

—N-No sé de que hablas Sasuke san.

Él suspiro. Sabía que Hinata lo negaría todo en un principio, así que no tenia porque enojarse o frustrarse por eso. Solo tenía que mostrarle las pruebas obvias que la delataban.

—Primero que todo, no tienes que tratar de ocultarme nada. Cuando Naruto me consulto como darle celos a Sakura y me sugiero la idea de una novia falsa, yo te recomendé.

Hinata boqueo al escucharlo y volteo la cabeza para chocar su mirada plateada con los ojos negros del Uchiha. Se veían totalmente sinceros.

Entonces ella se pregunto por qué rayos, si es que Naruto sabia en primer lugar que Sasuke estaba de su lado… porque había insistido en que, de todas maneras, ella permaneciera al lado del pelinegro buscando su atención por todos los medios.

¡Sasuke lo sabía todo! Si Naruto le hubiera dicho a su amigo que lo ayudara alejándose de Sakura era probable que lo hubiera hecho, ¿no?

—Sé lo que estas pensando. Tu cara es muy expresiva, ¿sabes?

Ella tragó con un sonrojo colándose en su rostro furiosamente. Con un suspiro, ella tuvo que aceptar que lo dicho por Sasuke era cierto.

—Naruto no me dijo nada porque él sospecha que me gusta Sakura.

—Pero… si él lo supiera… no creo que haya sido buena idea que te dijera que a él también le gustaba, ¿no?

—Todo lo contrario —sopeso Sasuke al recordar la cara determinada de Naruto aquel día que se le acerco para decirle sus sentimientos—. Ese dobe tiene la costumbre de decir las cosas de frente a los demás sin temor a las represalias.

Hinata asintió concordando con el Uchiha. El rubio te lo decía todo de frente sin pensarlo, siquiera, dos veces antes de decirlas. Alguien podría decir que solo estaba siendo idiota pero la realidad es que Naruto era honesto en todo lo que hacía y sobre todo… con sus amigos más allegados.

—Es cierto…

—Como uno de sus amigos, Naruto se vio en la "obligación" de decirme que a él le gustaba Sakura y que "pelearía" por ella.

—Vaya…

—Sí. "Vaya…". Después de eso le dije muy claramente que ella no me gustaba pero él no me creía. Supongo que la cara que puse lo termino por convencer que después de eso sonrió como idiota y me dijo la idea sobre la "novia falsa". Por supuesto, yo te sugerí.

Hinata aun no terminaba de entender esa idea… ¿Por qué ella?

—No lo entiendo… ¿por qué yo?

Sasuke se limito a mirarla a los ojos antes de responderle; Hinata no pudo reconocer el brillo que apareció en los ojos negros del muchacho cuando estos aparecieron de repente, ¿acaso eran un brillo de… calidez?—He visto como lo miras y como te acabo de decir. Tu rostro es muy expresivo. Sabía que de una u otra forma serías capaz de hacer que se enamore de ti, yo solo le di un empujón a ese tarado para que volteara a verte.

—¿Soy… así de obvia?

—Si —suspiró el Uchiha al ver el rostro deprimido de la peli azul—, aunque ese Uzumaki tarado no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Es muy ingenuo con esas cosas.

Hinata le sonrió de una manera muy curiosa que Sasuke solo pudo comparar con una sonrisa picara. Además de un brillo extraño en los ojos que solo le causaba escalofríos.

—Igual que tu.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La Hyuuga solo sonrió mas anchamente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la noria donde seguramente Sakura y Naruto los estaban esperando. Escucho a Sasuke correr hacia ella llamándola varias veces y preguntándole a que se refería con esa frase. Pero ella se limitaba a reírse ligeramente y seguir ignorando los llamados y quejas de un gruñón Uchiha.

Hinata sabía perfectamente que el Uchiha mentía con respecto a los sentimientos por la peli rosa. Cuando el chico volteaba a verla su semblante serio cambiaba por otro más calmado. Su tono de voz se relajaba e incluso era más amigable junto a ella. Hinata podía ser todo lo que quisieras pero no era una chica ciega. De hecho se decía, en leyendas de su familia, que a los ojos de los Hyuuga no se les podía mentir.

Así que Hinata sabía que ese oscuro Uchiha tenía sentimientos muy puros por su compañera de salón. Aunque se esmerara en ocultarlos de todo el mundo, incluyéndose a sí mismo.

Hinata sopeso que eso debió de ver Naruto al verlos juntos. Naruto, como el mejor amigo de Sasuke que era, noto los pequeños cambios que se suscitaban en él estando alrededor de Sakura. El rubio seguramente dejo de confiar en él al cabo del tiempo y empezó a hacer las cosas tomando en cuenta a Sasuke como su rival.

—Escucha.

Hinata volteó, al ver como Sasuke ya no tenía la curiosidad en sus ojos. Solo se veía un poco más serio que lo acostumbrado.

—Naruto es un imbécil. Es hiperactivo, curioso y tiene una horrible manía por sorber el ramen de una manera exageradamente ruidosa. Llega tarde a donde va y la forma en la que él se enamora es obsesiva y estúpida… como has podido observar.

La Hyuuga solo asintió sabiendo que no tenía nada que objetar.

—Sin embargo es honesto y leal. Nada me haría más…—Hinata pudo observar como el Uchiha batallaba contra sí mismo antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente; el sudor en la frente del pelinegro le advirtieron a Hinata que la batalla era feroz—… _feliz_ que verte con él.

—Sasuke san…

—¡No me mires así! Ni siquiera te tomes la molestia en recordarme lo que te acabo de decir porque lo negaré todo.

Ella se rio quedito al ver como el muchacho volteaba la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no viera su rostro. Ella estaba segurísima de que el niño Uchiha tenía un bonito sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y no tenía que ser adivina para eso.

 _Sus rojas orejas lo delataban._

—Me hace feliz saber que le agrado al mejor amigo del chico que… me gusta.

—Sí, sí, si… siempre y cuando no tenga que ver sus _momentos de pareja_ , estaré conforme con su decisión.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente al escucharlo, imaginándose inevitablemente un momento romántico con su querido Naruto kun; dejando así a dos muchachos de piel nívea y cabellos oscuros caminando, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los pensamientos hechos un verdadero caos.

—E-En realid-

—¡Hinata!

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera seguir la conversación con el pelinegro, se acerco a ellos corriendo un personaje de rubios cabellos y una mirada muy difícil de descifrar. Era como un compendio de emociones que habían sido encerradas en un baúl durante muchos años y que después de haber sido liberadas habían estallado en millones de estrellas que ahora adornaban los ojos azules de Naruto.

Sasuke pudo reconocer la preocupación en su ceño hacia arriba, furia en las arrugas de su entrecejo, y tristeza en sus vidriosos ojos. Hinata pudo reconocer la decepción en sus apagados ojos, el arrepentimiento en su cejo fruncido hacia arriba y las enormes ganas de abrazarla en los brazos abiertos del chico. Eso último la dejo sin palabras.

Naruto se acercó el último tramo hasta el cuerpo de la muchacha y la envolvió en un furioso abrazo que la dejo literalmente sin palabras. Todo esto ante la atenta, aunque confundida, mirada de un pelinegro que no terminaba de atar los cabos sueltos de la situación. Todo se estaba tornando demasiado extraño, incluso para él.

Después del, totalmente, imprevisto y espontaneo abrazo, Naruto se separó de Hinata tomándola de los hombros con firmeza. La Hyuuga ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de la calidez del pecho del rubio porque tan pronto como el abrazo había empezado, así termino. Sin embargo, al separarse pudo reconocer en los ojos azules de Naruto la determinación brillando con furia. Él quería decirle algo muy importante y era probable de que no la dejará escapar por más que, seguramente, la incomodará.

De pronto, aun teniendo las manos de Naruto en contacto con su cuerpo, no se sentía tan segura.

—Hinata… —suspiro él antes de continuar—¿por qué no me dijiste lo que paso con Shion?

—¿D-De que hablas? —preguntó ella evitando chocar su mirada con la del Uzumaki en todo momento. Sabía a que se refería pero no pensaba dar hincapié a explicar una situación que la lastimaba y la avergonzaba al mismo tiempo.

—¡No trates de ocultármelo! ¡Ya sé lo que paso en el baño de chicas! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que no me concierne porque si lo hace! ¡Dios, incluso eso explica tu cambio de lentes!

Hinata ya no tenía motivos para ocultárselo. Él mismo le había dicho que lo sabía y le dijo lo que sabía que paso. Pero Hinata no estaba preparada para darle detalles sobre lo sucedido ni mucho menos reclamarle por algo que estaba apegado a él con una soga gruesa que tenia escrita la palabra " _es su culpa_ ".

La peli azul estaba consciente que de haber permanecido escondida en su salón, conversando con sus clásicos compañeros y sin resaltar, hubiera seguido a amando a Naruto en secreto y nadie la hubiera orillado a la pared para amenazarla y zarandearla que lo que hacía era prácticamente ilegal.

Hinata sabía que el susodicho rubio se culpaba por pedirle tal favor. Pero a pesar de saber que todo empezó a raíz de eso. Ella no lo culpaba. Estaba feliz de pasar tiempo a su lado aunque eso acarrearía el acercamiento de cierto tipo de personas no gratas, a su alrededor. A ella no le importaba pero sabía que a Naruto si que le molestaría y eso era lo que ella quería evitar a toda costa.

Por eso no le había dicho nada.

La única manera en que él lo hubiera sabido es que alguien se lo hubiera contado y las única personas con conocimiento acerca de ese problema eran los involucrados: Hinata, Shion y aquellas chicas del baño. Pero estaba segura de que ningún le había dicho porque sabían que eso le causaría malestar al rubio. La otra persona con idea de lo que había sucedido era Sakura, y Naruto había estado con ella hacia tan solo unos instantes. Con un suspiro, le quedo asumir que la peli rosa había soltado prenda y le había contado todo.

Ya no le quedaba ni siquiera motivos para negarse a responder ante la mirada llena de sentimientos contradictorios de Naruto.

Sasuke por su parte, permanecía inamovible, observando desde una distancia prudencial todo lo que acontecía. Algo dentro de él gritaba porque se retirase, puesto que al parecer era un asunto de urgencia privada, pero algo también muy dentro de él le suplicaba que no se vaya, porque sino las cosas se pondrían peor. De alguna manera, esta batalla se alargaba, por lo que sus pies se mantenían pegados al suelo con goma de secado rápido. Fue inútil moverse, así que solo observo.

—¡Respóndeme, Hinata!

Ella no pudo aguantar mucho más, y con muchísimas dudas atacando su cabeza, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Por qué… te preocupas por mi?

Él boqueo al igual que Sasuke.

—¡¿Q-Que clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡¿Acaso no es obvio?! —como si la pregunta de Hinata fuera una verdadera estupidez, Naruto frunció mas el entrecejo dejando a una vulnerable Hinata entre la espada y la pared.

¡Si ella preguntaba era porque no lo comprendía! Naruto siempre había sido amable con ella pero Hinata sabía que lo hacía por mera cortesía y que todos sus agradecimientos eran por la manera en que ella se esforzaba por ayudarlo, pero ahí moría su relación. Tenían muy poco tiempo de conocerse realmente así que ella sabía que en estos pocos días era una probabilidad de menos del uno por ciento de que él la viera como mas que una amiga o siquiera una conocida.

¡No se había fijado en que ella estaba ahí por años! Sasuke había tenido que señalarla con carteles en neón para que el rubio se diera cuenta de la presencia de la Hyuuga. Hinata no era tonta y sabia que no podía ilusionarse con las palabras del rubio haciendo que su corazón brincara de alegría al escucharlo. Tenía que reprimirse si no quería salir herida… pero él no le dejaba más opciones.

Así que… si jamás la había visto, y recién empezaban una relación de amistad, ¿por qué de pronto se veía tan preocupado por ella?

¡Prácticamente no la conocía de nada!

—¡Es porque me importas! —le gritó el rubio al ver como la mirada de la Hyuuga se agachaba poco a poco y se oscurecía. No sabía porque pero odiaba verla así, le gustaba verla sonreír al verlo comer los rollos de canela que le traía. O cuando iba a recogerla todas las mañanas y siempre se rehusaba durante algunos minutos a subirse en su bicicleta. El enorme sonrojo que la adornaba al aferrarse con timidez a su espalda y sobre todo el dulce toque de sus manos entrelazadas. A Naruto le gustaba su cercanía y su resplandeciente luz de luna que le daba serenidad. Ella era su tranquilidad y durante estos pocos días había encontrado en ella una fuente de confianza invaluable y un hombro en el que apoyarse sin temor como con Sasuke y Sakura.

Ella había pasado de ser una compañera de clases a la que ni recordaba el nombre a… ser parte de su círculo íntimo de amigos.

Naruto no sabía como la chica había logrado que él le diera un espacio tan preciado en su corazón casi hecho añicos. Pero lo había hecho y no pensaba perder su luz ahora porque ella se sentía menos. ¡Ni hablar!

Por su lado, Hinata abrió muchísimo los ojos al escucharlo. La palabra mágica que mencionó el muchacho la envolvía como fuego abrasador y le lleno el pecho de una sensación extraña que solo sentía cuando entrelazaba sus manos con el rubio. Era una electricidad recorriendo su espina dorsal que se convertía, al poco tiempo, en el toque de las alas de una mariposa revoloteándose por cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo, erizándolos y dándoles calor.

Hinata no sabía lo que sentía al escuchar su gruesa voz llamándola.

Ella solo comprendió que lo que sentía por ese rubio era peligroso. Si antes pensaba que le gustaba ahora podía decir con seguridad de que estaba equivocada. A Hinata no le gustaba Naruto. Con terror, tuvo que aceptar que eso era demasiado poco para todas esas sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo al verlo y escucharlo… sobre todo tocarlo.

Lo _amaba_ de una manera tan pura y prohibida que todo lo que sentía debería ser ilegal.

Las mejillas se le acaloraron como la chimenea de una familia en mitad del invierno. Los dedos de las manos se le adormecieron y sus perfectos ojos platinados se cerraron con lentitud para que al momento de abrirlos se le agolparan gruesas lágrimas de… un sentimiento muy cercano a la felicidad y la muerte.

Amar con tal intensidad era difícil, más si no eras correspondido.

Naruto procedió a separar sus manos de los hombros de la chica y colocarlos suavemente sobre sus mejillas. Haciendo que a la Hyuuga se le derritieran las piernas con furor, rogando a todos los dioses que estuvieran escuchándola por casualidad… que no se desmayará en ese momento y que no le fallara las piernas para poder disfrutar de la vista tan cercana a sus azulinos ojos perfectos.

El chico abrió la boca de gruesos labios para mencionarle algo y Hinata solo atino a deleitarse con el sonido de su voz.

—Yo te considero una de mis mejores amigas.

Hinata cerró los ojos con dolor.

Apreciaba las palabras que le dedicaba su amado. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que él la estaba considerando. Que había salido del terrible término de " _conocida_ " para tratarla como una " _amiga_ ". Pero ella sabía, con algún tipo de masoquismo, que no saldría de ahí. Se quedaría ahí por el resto de sus días y jamás podría obtener el grado de intimidad que buscaba en el muchacho.

Ella sabía que estaba demás reclamarle porque él no tenía la culpa. Nadie mandaba en sus sentimientos. Pero… esa idea no le quitaba el dolor. Un fuerte dolor que cerraba las entradas de sangre a su corazón.

Tenía que alejarse de él si quería dejar esos sentimientos peligrosos de lado. No quería pero tenía que hacerlo. _¡Pero no quería! ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo!_

Con muchísimo dolor que expreso en una mueca, se soltó quedito de las cálidas manos del muchacho. No quería llorar frente a él, pero las lágrimas estaban a punto de ser desbordadas como la copa de un vino rebalsando el límite. Hinata no quería demostrarle su debilidad tan estúpidamente. Ya no tenía opción, tenía que salir de ahí.

Así que separándose totalmente de Naruto y con la cabeza hecha un caos, corrió de ahí hacia una ruta que la llevará fuera de ese parque. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para serenarse.

Naruto se quedo ahí mirando como la chica corría, preguntándose si había escogido las palabras equivocadas. Él no lo pensaba así, había sido sincero… y su padrino Jiraiya le decía siempre que cuando las palabras eran honestas, la persona que las recibía no solamente las escuchaba sino sentía directamente los sentimientos que se le intentaba transmitir.

Naruto se guardo un gruñido, ¿qué había hecho mal esta vez?

—Oe.

Naruto volteó al encontrar a su mejor amigo Sasuke mirándolo de forma imparcial. Pestañeo incrédulo, no lo había notado para nada.

—Asumo por tu cara de idiota que no me notaste… pero lo escuché todo. No te diré que fuiste un idiota con ella porque no lo fuiste. Solo es un malentendido.

Sasuke suspiró antes de continuar… estaba harto de tener que darle tantos empujoncitos a ese inepto—síguela, ella lo apreciará, créelo.

Naruto ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir, así que solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza obediente, para luego salir corriendo de ahí detrás de la Hyuuga quien ya se había adelantado buen tramo. El pelinegro, luego de quedarse solo, sintió varios pasos corriendo hacia él. Dándose la vuelta para detener a la peli rosa; no pudo evitar rogar en su interior para que las cosas salieran bien. Naruto era su mejor amigo después de todo y él solo quería verlo feliz.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	9. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8.

Cita.

Hinata sostuvo el peluche, de un ridículo y empalagoso rosa, contra su pecho aun más fuerte que lo requerido, a sabiendas que solo se estaba desquitando con él. Rogando en su cabeza dejar de repetir la palabra _amiga_ en su mente cada que podía, sobre todo con la voz del rubio. Se sentía miserable pero no podía culparlo. Ella no era así.

Llegó a la salida del parque luego de esquivar otras tantas personas. El atardecer estaba a punto de acabar frente a sus perlados ojos, desapareciendo en el horizonte justo como ella quería hacer.

Simplemente desaparecer.

Con algo de anhelo instalado en su garganta, se dio el valor para voltear la cabeza, preguntándose insistente si a lo mejor Naruto había decidido seguirla para detenerla. Pero tan rápido como la esperanza se instalo en su corazón, desapareció en un chasquido al notar que la presencia que tanto esperaba no estaba buscándola.

Había muy poca gente en la salida del parque así que encontrar un rubio chillón no sería nada difícil… sin embargo sus ojos no notaban nadie de dichas características.

Con un suspiro de resignación dio la vuelta hacia adelante para seguir el camino de grava y llegar a casa, cuando un pecho cálido detuvo su andar con su imponente silueta.

—Hinata —le suspiró Naruto al verla, ella alzo la vista instantáneamente para chocar su mirada contra la de él. Los ojos azules de Naruto se veía decaídos y arrepentidos por algo, pero Hinata no entendía de que debía arrepentirse, después de todo, la que se comporto de manera estúpida fue ella. No él—, ¿por qué te fuiste así? ¿dije algo que no debía?

El corazón de Hinata se le subió hasta la garganta al escucharlo. Naruto era tan sincero y abierto que no había visto que era lo que le había dolido a Hinata, y en vez de pensar en echar la culpa a alguien, él buscaba soluciones enfrentándola directamente. Se mordió los labios sabiendo que no merecía estar en presencia de un chico tan bueno como él.

Un chico que le ofrecía su amistad y ella rechazaba tan ladinamente.

—No es nada… estoy bien.

Fue lo único que dijo mientras el rubio la observaba imperturbable.

Sin embargo Naruto no le creyó absolutamente nada e insistió para que ella soltara prenda y le contase sus temores, pero a pesar de su insistente llamado, la peli azul se resignaba a bajar la cabeza negando cualquier deducción que el Uzumaki soltaba sin pensar.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer para volver a observar su preciosa sonrisa. ¡Fue tan tonto por incordiarla en frente de Sasuke! A lo mejor estaba avergonzada porque la había regañado en frente de otra persona… o tal vez por que soltara datos que no debía soltarse así nada más.

Naruto no comprendía pero quería comprender.

Por su parte, Hinata cerraba los puños con dolor, preguntándose qué era lo que debía decirle al insistente y ansioso rubio. Tenía que agregar a los defectos del chico que este era un terco empedernido, que no sabía cuando detenerse, por más que la situación lo ameritaba desde ayer. Era obstinado e impetuoso. Pero aunque ella sabía todo eso, no podía dejar de querer todos esos _defectos_ porque simplemente, para Hinata, el rubio era alguien en quien podía depositar su cariño y nunca arrepentirse por haberlo hecho.

Se mordió los labios al escuchar decir al rubio que ella estaba así… por estar avergonzada al regañarla frente a Sasuke. Preguntándole insistente si era eso y asegurándolo al verla bajar la cabeza. Hinata quería negárselo con todas sus fuerzas, gritarle que no era cierto, que ella solo estaba así porque no quería ser su amiga.

Hinata quería ser su todo. Ella quería ser su luna, la otra cara de la moneda, quería ser la tinta para su pluma, la última silaba a su discurso. Hinata quería todo de él a cambio: su obstinación, su alegría, su hiperactividad, su terquedad, sus preguntas aleatorias, _su maravillosa sonrisa,_ sus sonrosadas mejillas, sus labios, sus suspiros, sus pensamientos.

¡Cuánto daría por que él pensara en ella tan solo unos segundos! Que la recordara con cariño como ella siempre hacia con él. Que se echara a dormir soñando en tenerla en sus brazos y rogarle, por teléfono, al día siguiente que tuvieran una amena platica en el parque y robarle unos besos en el proceso. Jadeando de anhelo por peinar sus cabellos y enterrar sus dedos en su cuerpo.

Hinata lo daría todo por tener unos instantes a su lado. Solo por esos momentos, ella lo daría todo. Así de enamorada estaba de él.

Llevaba tanto años detrás de él, imaginándose en su cabeza como seria pasar tiempo con él, y al lograr dicho objetivo, las expectativas fueron rebasados con números ridículamente altos, llevándose su corazón en el proceso. Naruto tenía su corazón en las manos y él no estaba ni enterado.

Era doloroso ver sus azules ojos y notar que no había más que cariño fraternal para ella. No había brillo ciego de amor, no había enamoramiento perdido por ella, ni siquiera _lujuria_ por tomarla. No había nada que le confirmara que tenía si quiera una oportunidad. Un chance para seguir intentándolo. No había nada de donde aferrarse, ni nada que dar un soplo para aumentar los sentidos.

La peli azul bajo la mirada nuevamente al darse cuenta que había soltado demasiado anhelo en su mirada, buscando desesperada un ancla de donde apoyarse y no encontrar lo que buscaba tan arduamente.

A lo mejor… si ella le dedicaba sus sentimientos en las más sinceras palabras de amor hacia él… Naruto sería capaz de verla con otros ojos y finalmente su amor podría alcanzarlo.

Pero no ella no podía.

—¿Hinata?

Ella no podía, no tenía el valor para decirle sus más profundos sentimientos a la cara. A lo mejor sería capaz de hacerlo algún día pero definitivamente ese día no era hoy.

—Escucha —suspiro Naruto al ver como la peli azul simplemente bajaba la cabeza y se perdía en sus pensamientos—, lamento todo lo que sucedió y si te estoy… incomodando. Para compensártelo me gustaría invitarte a comer mañana…

—Pero mañana tenemos clases.

—No es así, recuerda que mañana es primero de mayo.

Ella se forzó a recordar que era cierto. El primero de mayo no había clases por ser día festivo para todos los trabajadores.

Hinata, sin levantar la cabeza, asintió en su dirección; aceptando de esta forma, la oferta del joven rubio, pero evitando a toda costa darle demasiadas vueltas a su proposición. Sabía que si se ponía a pensar en ellos, su imaginación la haría volar hasta terreno peligroso y ya estaba cansada de tanto ilusionarse para luego caer derechito a un abismo que decía "amigos y no más".

—Te acompañare a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

Hinata no respondió y con un asentimiento empezó a caminar lejos del parque con Naruto a su lado.

Al cabo de una hora de caminata exactamente llegaron al hogar de Hinata, tenía todas las luces prendidas porque aun no llegaba a pasarse de las ocho de la noche y también se oía unas risas de niña que seguramente eran las de Hanabi. Hinata se pregunto de que se estaría riendo tanto. Ya se enteraría al entrar, se dijo. Ella no se limito a recordar y recriminarse por haberse mantenido en silencio todo el trayecto con Naruto. Sabía que se estaba comportando muy infantil y que era ridículo que lo ignorara tan descaradamente cuando el sujeto en cuestión no tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Así que la caminata se realizó en un silencio sepulcral que a Naruto ponía muy nervioso. Para su fortuna, ya habían llegado a la casa de Hinata y ahora si la chica tendría que dirigirle unas palabras al menos… tenía que despedirse, ¿no?

—Ya llegamos —suspiró Naruto. Era hora.

Hinata asintió con parsimonia—gracias por acompañarme —ella se inclinó levemente y estaba dispuesta a correr hacia la puerta cuando Naruto la detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros.

—Hasta mañana —entonces Naruto puso su mejor sonrisa. De esas anchas y hermosas que derretían el corazón y las piernas de la Hyuuga. Antes de que pudiera pensar bien en eso, se sonrojo y furiosamente cuando sintió los labios carnosos y suaves del chico sobre su frente descubierta.

Le estaba besando la frente.

 _Le estaba besando la… frente._

 _La estaba besando…_

Vale.

Cuando Naruto se separó de ella, se tomó la molestia en posar sus abiertos ojos azules en ella, y para su sorpresa y ternura, Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo recorriendo de extremo a extremo en su rostro.

Estaba… _bellísima._

Naruto sabía que su intención con ese beso no era otro más fraternal y de protección pero… ver la cara de Hinata hacia que él mismo tergiversará sus intenciones. Sus largas pestañas invitaban a rozarse con ellas, sus cremosas mejillas sonrosadas se veían tan suaves y perfectas, y sin mencionar a sus carnosos labios de durazno. Se veían… tan apetecibles, tan dulces…

Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. _No, no, no_ , tenía que detenerse., simplemente estaba viendo mal las cosas y a la larga los terminaría dañándolos a los dos. Así que debía detenerse.

Ambos muy sonrojados rogaron a los dioses, a cualquiera que los escuchase, que los ayudará con esos confusos sentimientos y los eliminarán de su ser. Así que, sin más, los dos dieron la vuelta y separaron sus caminos sin dedicarse una última palabra, demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para intentarlo.

.

Hinata salió de casa una hora antes de la acordada. Después de haber ingresado a casa el día anterior, Naruto le mandó un mensaje con la dirección de encuentro y la hora. De esta forma, Hinata solo se puso su ropa usual, la cual constaba de una chaqueta morada enorme, y unos pantalones azules, y unas sandalias muy populares en Konoha.

Llego a la avenida principal cuando su reloj marco las once de la mañana, el joven rubio que protagonizaba sus sueños todavía no había llegado y ella ni siquiera se sorprendió. El Uzumaki se mostró luego de cinco minutos, disculpándose por su tardanza mientras se inclinaba avergonzado. Ella solo negó con la cabeza esperando reconfortarlo.

La noche anterior había decidido no pensar y dormir directamente. Por lo que al despertar, se sentía como una lechuga recién lavada, por lo que podía comportarse, esta vez, de la manera correcta con el chico de su adoración.

—Estaba pensando ir a Ichiraku, ¿lo conoces? —mencionó Naruto luego de empezar a caminar junto a ella. Él vestía un conjunto naranja bastante chillón a diferencia del negro que usaba en la academia; además de que también usaba las sandalias que ella usaba.

Hinata no se sorprendió por esto, eran bastante populares en Konoha.

—Lo he visto pasando por esta dirección pero nunca había entrado.

—¡Preparan el mejor ramen de todo Konoha! —le gritó el chico con un brillo singular en los ojos que Hinata pudo identificar como admiración y… _hambre._

—Seguramente —sonrió ella con tranquilidad.

Ambos llegaron al local en cuestión de minutos y entraron saludando a Teuchi, quien estaba preparando los fideos en una olla de agua hervida.

—¡Bienvenidos!

—¡Teuchi-jiisan! ¡Sírvanos los mejores ramen que tenga en la carta! ¡Es una ocasión especial!

—¿Así? ¿Y qué estamos celebrando? —sonrió el dueño del local sin despegar su mirada de la sopa, tenía que seguir moviéndola si no quería que los fideos se pegasen entre sí.

—Pues… ¡que es la primera vez que salgo con Hinata!

La Hyuuga se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras Teuchi volteaba la cabeza, confundido, y abriendo sus ojos se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el muchacho estaba en una _cita._

—¡Oh! ¿Están en una cita?

Teuchi no se dio cuenta pero la simple palabra que mencionó desencadenó una serie de pensamientos que parecían nunca terminar, en ambos. Hinata repitió la palabra como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras Naruto se sonrojaba dándose cuenta de que efectivamente la palabra "salida" en cuestión podría ser considerada una "cita". Eso recalentó su cabeza más de lo que debería evitando así los pensamientos coherentes.

Nuevamente estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas y rezando a los dioses.

—N-No, es solo una salida de amigos.

Algo en el corazón de Hinata se rompió _otra vez_ al escucharlo, pero para su bien mental decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Oh? Yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Ante la divertida sonrisa de Teuchi, ambos caían nuevamente ante la enfermedad conocida como "cara de tomate", Naruto se recriminó a sí mismo por no tener el control sobre sus emociones.

Al cabo del rato, el dueño del local procedió a reírse por lo bajo de ellos para luego servirles dos platos humeantes de ramen aderezados en miso de cerdo. La sonrisa de Naruto fue resplandeciente al sentir el olor de su comida favorita frente a él.

—¡Definitivamente es el mejor! —aseguró el rubio luego de darle el primer bocado y sentirse en los cielos—. Hinata, la otra vez me dijiste que te gustaba el ramen, ¿qué te parece es-?

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de que la chica en cuestión acababa de terminar su primer plato y ya estaba pidiendo el segundo. ¡Y no había pasado mucho desde que les entregaron el plato! Eso sí que era amar el ramen, se dijo con sorpresa. Frunciendo el ceño aceptó el reto, impuesto por sí mismo, y siguió sorbiendo el manjar de los dioses para seguidamente pedir un segundo plato y así sucesivamente.

—Está delicioso —suspiró Hinata al acabar su segundo plato y recordar que tenía un acompañante. Ella volteó a verlo para notar que estaba sorbiendo los fideos en una manera excepcionalmente rápida, pero no le preocupó; después de todo, Naruto siempre decía que esta era su comida favorita por la academia, así que seguramente quería disfrutarlo.

Sonrió dulcemente al ver como después del cuarto plato del rubio, _y el sexto de ella,_ la cara del chico se ponía ligeramente azul. Pero aun así Naruto no quiso detenerse, su determinación era fuerte e indomable, él ganaría la _competencia de ramen_ sea como fuese. ¡Aunque se le viniese todo del estomago en el pro-!

En su séptimo plato, sintió los retorcijones en su estomago gritándole que si entraba tan siquiera un fideo mas iba a expulsar hasta el último jugo gástrico de su interior.

—Muchas gracias por la comida —dijo Hinata poniendo su séptimo plato sobre el resto que había consumido y juntaba las manos.

—M-Muchas gracias por… la comida —mencionó Naruto por lo bajo mientras se encorvaba y ponía su ultimo plato sobre el resto, al final había empatado con Hinata, pero ella se veía súper fresca a comparación de él. Definitivamente era cosa de práctica y entrenamiento. Tuvo que aceptar que las ligas donde se manejaba Hinata eran superiores a las de él.

—¿Realmente te gusta el ramen, no es así?

Él asintió fervientemente al escucharla, era definitivamente su comida favorita de toda la vida y se puso peor cuando su padrino le contó que sus padres tenían exactamente la misma debilidad por ese platillo en especifico antes de fallecer. Para rematar, ellos comían en Ichiraku, su lugar favorito de todos los tiempos así que el lazo que los unía, en la mente de Naruto se hizo más y más fuerte.

Al cabo del tiempo, Jiraiya se empezó a arrepentir de habérselo contado por que el frigorífico estaba lleno de ramen en platos hondos y las enserias, de ramen instantáneo. Jiraiya solo le quedo cosechar lo que sembró.

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente para después agregar—Si quieres, alguna vez puedo prepararte un ramen casero.

El rostro de Naruto se ilumino considerablemente mientras le gritaba que esperaría ansioso por el platillo que ella le ofrecería, asumiendo que Hinata seguramente cocinaba delicioso. El aura que se empezaba a formar en los muchachos hizo sonreír a Teuchi quien, luego de recoger los platos vacíos de dichos clientes, pondría las manos al fuego por prever que esos dos terminarían juntos al final. Después de todo, dos amantes tan arraigados al ramen debían estar juntos, ¡era el destino!

Luego de eso, ambos jóvenes se pararon de sus asientos y luego de despedirse de Teuchi salieron del local para recorrer la avenida principal. El mediodía estaba en todo su esplendor y Konoha se encontraba mas activa que lo usual. Las carretillas de los aldeanos aparecían sonoramente en mitad de los caminos de tierra y grava, las madres salían de sus ventanas para gritar a sus hijos que era la hora del almuerzo y muchos hombres adultos repartían folletos de comercio para establecer una buena publicidad para su negocio.

Naruto y Hinata pasaban entre tanto jolgorio reconociendo muchísimas personas en el proceso, vendedores que ellos conocían desde niños y por supuesto a padres de sus compañeros de clases quienes los saludaban muy afectuosamente. Reconocieron al padre de Shikamaru con varios papeles en las manos.

Naruto le mencionó a la peli azul que el señor Shikaku era el actual asistente del Hokage por lo que era probable que tuviera muchísimo trabajo que hacer, ambos llegaron junto a él y se dispusieron a ofrecer su ayuda para transportar los papeles. Shikaku se negó amigablemente mientras, luego de alejarse, les gritaba que no quería interrumpir su cita. Poniéndolos muy rojos en el proceso.

También se encontraron con Inoichi, el padre de Ino un poco más adelante. La peli azul lo saludo muy amable mientras Naruto se rascaba la cabeza con algo de incomodidad puesto que no tenían tanto trato con él. Cuando él se retiró, Hinata le aclaró que Inoichi trabajaba con su padre muy a menudo por su trabajo en el servicio de Inteligencia. Fue entonces que Naruto se preguntó a si mismo cual seria el oficio del padre de Hinata, sabia que era poderoso en la aldea, pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería su trabajo en realidad.

El resto de día se la pasaron conversando de un sinfín de cosas, olvidando así cualquier problema que los amenazara; Naruto tuvó que aceptar que conversar con la Hyuuga era sinónimo de envolverse en una burbuja. Cuando estaba con ella era incapaz de terminar de ver las cosas a su alrededor, además ella era lo mas parecido a un ángel; siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar a los demás como con Shikaku, ella fue la de la idea de ofrecerse a cargar los papeles. La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó al reconocer que Hinata tenia cualidades que eran tremendamente hermosas para él; su personalidad complaciente, su fuerza, su amabilidad y su enorme corazón.

Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación, o debate sobre si el ramen o los rollos de canela tenían mejor sabor, siendo ambos bastante serios al respecto; que no notaron cuando se alejaron tanto de la aldea que llegaron al barrio de los extranjeros.

Había muchos inmigrantes de distintas aldeas que había llegado a Konoha pidiendo asilo por lo que el Hokage, incapaz de negar las peticiones de esas personas, creo un espacio para ellos en los limites de la aldea, había personas de Iwa, Kumo y hasta Kuso, entre otras aldeas. Ahí vivían algunos de sus compañeros, como Karin, Shingetsu y Juugo; los integrantes del grupo de estudio de Sasuke; también vivía ahí Shion.

Recordarla le trajo un malestar a Hinata que olvidó completamente al notar que efectivamente habían ido demasiado lejos de la avenida principal y el atardecer ya se estaba alejando de los cielos.

—Parece que nos entretuvimos demasiado —fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes de chocar su mirada con la peli azul y después de reír junto a ella, devolver sus pasos y regresar a la zona centro de la aldea; que era donde ellos vivían.

Al final, llegaron al cruce donde sus casas se separaban, y alzando sus manos ambos se despidieron el uno del otro luego de que Naruto prometiera recogerla al día siguiente temprano en la mañana prometiendo no llegar tarde.

Hinata rio quedito antes de contestarle—Esta bien, Naruto kun. Confió en que llegarás temprano como siempre lo hacías.

Naruto solo atinó a rascarse la nuca mientras asentía nerviosamente y con una última despedida de su mano, corría lejos de la vista aperlada de la muchacha.

Cuando Hinata llega a su casa, dado que todavía no era la hora de la cena, subió directamente a su cuarto para echarse a su cama y suspirar.

Había pasado toda su tarde al lado del chico por el que ella se moría de amor, desde que era una niña y no podía estar más feliz de que eso haya sucedido. Si bien no era una cita, solo una salida de amigos que Naruto le había dicho "era en compensación" por haberla tratado tan mal el día anterior por sus insistentes preguntas; ella se sentía como si hubiera sido una cita de verdad.

Sonrió dándose cuenta que Naruto la había mirado como nunca lo había hecho antes, _solamente la había visto a ella._ No a Sakura, no a Shion, sino a ella, Naruto solamente tenia la cabeza y su mirada, con pensamientos de ella porque la habían pasado todo el día los dos solos. La peli azul se retorció en el colchón al sentir sus mejillas calentarse con la idea.

Lamentablemente no pudo seguir recordando la salida cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, cuando levanto la tapa para leer el mensaje, no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. ¡Su día iba mejorando _y por mucho_!

" _¡Hinata! Adivina qué, ¡regreso a Konoha a partir de mañana! Me han avisado que entrare en la academia y será en el salón donde estas, ¡así que ya nos veremos mañana!"_

Hinata tecleo rápidamente una respuesta dándole la bienvenida de vuelta a su querido amigo, soñando por encontrarlo nuevamente, ¡tenía tantas cosas que contarle!

Inmediatamente, abrió otro chat con otro chico que también era su amigo y le mandó un mensaje con la noticia. El amigo en cuestión respondió que ya estaba enterado y que estaba feliz por eso, mientras le decía que mañana se reunirían los tres en el receso para ponerse al día.

Hinata sonrió al leer lo que su amigo puso con respecto a la reunión: "El equipo 8 completo otra vez"

Ella recordaba que cuando los tres estaban juntos se los conocía así, porque Hinata creía que su amistad era infinita, entonces sus dos amigas se auto apodaron como el equipo infinito, pero dado que sonaba muy raro, lo cambiaron al equipo 8 porque el número era parecido al símbolo del infinito.

Hinata sonrió, ¡mañana sería un gran día también!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review?**


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/A: Por si alguien lo olvidaba, mencioné en los primeros capítulos que Sakura estaba en otro salón distinto al de Naruto, uno específico para gente genio. Aclaró que en ese mismo salón esta Sasuke,** _ **por si no lo había dicho antes**_ **. Es por eso que Naruto se siente tan lejos cuando está con ellos. En fin, solo quería aclararlo por si alguien tenía dudas con respecto a eso. ¡Prosigan con la lectura!**

Capitulo 9.

Mejor amigo.

La hora del receso estaba a punto de suceder y la gente ya se sentía ansiosa. Las cosas habían estado muy agitadas desde que se presentó un joven castaño frente a todos alegando ser, ante el profesor y todo el alumnado, un alumno de intercambio desde Suna. Había sonreído mostrando unos curiosos colmillos que muchos chicos y chicas reconocieron. Decir que había generado chismes y polémica había sido poco, había generado un verdadero revuelo.

¡Nadie se esperaba volverlo a ver desde su triunfal despedida el año pasado! Sin embargo ahí estaba. El tan aclamado Kiba Inuzuka del reconocido Equipo 8 hacia su aparición nuevamente por esos lares. Ino había esparcido la información por su teléfono móvil tan rápidamente que incluso los matones de los últimos años ya sabían que se había reintegrado _aquella amenaza_.

Ciertamente las cosas iban a dar un vuelco total ahora.

La hora del receso empezó y todos se levantaron de sus asientos a darle la bienvenido al afamado Inuzuka.

—¡Te hemos extrañado mucho, Kiba! —gritó Choji desde su asiento en la parte posterior. A su lado, Shikamaru asentía con una sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenido, Kiba! —le dijo Ino acercándose junto a Sai quien le sonreía de una manera muy extraña—¡Sakura y Sasuke también te mandan saludos! —Ino levantó su teléfono para mostrar un mensaje de un chat con Sakura, donde había una única frase resaltada: " _¡Bienvenido! Sasuke dice que está ansioso por pelear contigo_ "

Ino movió su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y mostró un chat donde hablaba únicamente con Sasuke que ponía: " _Lo que sea que puso Sakura no es cierto, pero de todas formas bienvenido"_

—¡Se te hacía mucha falta! —le sonrió Tenten desde su posición mientras un hiperactivo Lee movía los brazos atrayendo su atención. Parecía verse como siempre.

Escuchó su nombre venir de otras cuantas personas pero Kiba no quería a _otras_ personas. Los quería a _ellos_. Justo ahí… estaban ellos parados con las sonrisas envueltas de alegría sincera y brazos abiertos. Tanto Hinata como Shino estaban esperando por él, a sabiendas que el Inuzuka correría hacia ellos. Y eso fue justo lo que hizo dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca, sobre todo a Naruto quien se había acercado ese último segundo para palmear su espalda y darle la bienvenida.

Pero Kiba ya estaba envuelto en un abrazo grupal con Shino y con Hinata quienes lo abrazaban fraternalmente. Estaban envueltos en un aura de alegría tan notoria que todos en el salón suspiraron de felicidad ante la vista y decidieron darles su espacio.

Pero Naruto no pudo quitarles la vista de encima. Con el brazo levantado, quedó prendado del rostro de Hinata rebosando de felicidad; se veía tan dulce, amorosa y tierna que Naruto fue incapaz de quitarle la mirada. Admiró su rostro y sus perlados ojos envolviéndose en lágrimas, que por algún momento en que no se dio cuenta, su algarabía por la llegada de Kiba quedo en un segundo plano. De hecho incluso su shock por ver a Hinata sonriéndole a Kiba y llorando por él quedaron en otro plano.

Por alguna razón, ver a Kiba dirigir su mano hacia la cintura de la chica y estrecharla lo obligó a voltear la mirada y dejo de verlo todo claro.

De pronto solo veía rojo.

Al terminar el receso Naruto pronto se dio cuenta de que no había pasado ni un solo momento junto a su _"novia"_. Además de que estaba completamente distraído durante la comida, Sakura le mencionaba que se acercaban los exámenes y que tenían que estudiar. Sasuke había estado de acuerdo y aceptó quedar en casa del rubio para ayudarlo.

Naruto ni siquiera terminó de procesar la información cuando de pronto ya tenía una cita para el próximo del próximo fin de semana para estudiar con ellos. A pesar de que eran dos semanas de lejanía, ¡Naruto ni siquiera supo cuando les dijo que sí! ¡A él no le gustaba estudiar!

Cuando los tres se levantaron, Naruto notó que el Equipo 8 también se levantaba del comedor. Shino tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras le decía algo a Hinata y esta le correspondía la sonrisa un poco más ancha pero igual de dulce. Kiba pareció sentirse ofuscado por el comentario de Shino y acercándose a Hinata, la abrazo por los hombros para proceder a poner un rostro de ruego.

Naruto no se dio cuenta pero de pronto estaba apretando, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, su bento vacio.

Hinata le había sonreído a Kiba de una forma tan dulce y complaciente que el Uzumaki empezó a rechinar los dientes.

—¿Naruto? —el llamado de la pelirosa de pronto lo trajo a la realidad—Te has quedado como tonto ahí parado, ¡rápido! Tienes que volver a tu salón, la campana ya sonó.

—¡Sí!

El resto del día, los Equipo 8 se fue en dirección a la salida, y Hinata ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada al rubio, quien, luego de darle muchas vueltas, se había dado cuenta de que se sentía furioso de ver a Kiba a pesar de que este acababa de llegar y había sido feliz por él en un inicio. Sin embargo, no podía. No podía tolerarlo por alguna razón y no sabía por qué.

Verlo le traía un mal sabor a la boca.

Al segundo día de la vuelta de Kiba sucedió igual. Ni siquiera pudo recoger a Hinata porque la chica había quedado con el castaño en que este la recogería de su domicilio para ir a la escuela en el coche de su hermana.

Claro, Hinata no le había dicho sobre el lujoso carro de la hermana de Kiba. Pero no fue necesario porque él mismo la vio saliendo de ahí seguido del Inuzuka. Naruto le dio una mirada extraña a su propia destartalada bicicleta mientras suspiraba.

Definitivamente necesitaba una aceitada.

Era la hora del receso nuevamente y las cosas no podían estar peor. ¡Hinata le había preparado el almuerzo a Kiba y a Shino! Naruto sintió un tic bajo su ojo cuando ambos dieron un probado a sus almuerzos y con una sonrisa de ensueño, alagaban a una sonrojada Hyuuga.

Mientras Naruto metió un bocado de arroz a su boca, vio perfectamente como Kiba dirigía su mano derecha hacia el hombro de Hinata y lo apoyaba sobre este.

Naruto masticó con fuerza mientras escuchaba a Sasuke decirle a Sakura que acompañar a comer a Naruto en su salón era la peor de sus ideas; después de todo estaban acostumbrados a comer en la azotea o en la cafetería. Ella le sonrió tristemente para luego prometerle que el siguiente día comerían en la azotea. Eso pareció dejar al pelinegro tranquilo.

Naruto no volvió a prestarles atención por seguir viendo la mano de Kiba sobre el delgado hombro de la chica. Ella no parecía incomoda por su cercano tacto mientras el moreno apretaba ligeramente como en un masaje y le sonreía reconfortante. Shino también asentía hacia la peli azul en concordancia mientras ella se limitaba a sonreír y bajar la mirada.

Pero lo siguiente, casi lo hace levantarse. Kiba soltó el hombro de la Hyuuga y en vez de _dejarla en paz de una maldita vez,_ tomó con mucha confianza las dos manos de la chica con las suyas y le dijo algo que Naruto mataría por escuchar pero que no logró comprender.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente en respuesta y volteando su mirada, negó en voz bastante alta. De pronto Shino y Kiba se reían de ella mientras le picoteaban la cara y ella hacia un puchero que Naruto jamás le había visto.

Ella se veía tan confiada y abierta…

—Oye dobe.

El Uzumaki volteó la mirada hacia Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—Acabas de romper tus palillos.

El rubio bajo la mirada hacia su mano derecha notando que, efectivamente, había roto sus palillos por ejercer demasiada presión sobre ellos. Los había roto al envolverlos en su puño.

El Uzumaki solo suspiró mientras recibía un par nuevo de la peli rosa quien por alguna razón traía un par mas envuelto en su pañuelo de bento. Ella dijo que ese día en especifico los traía por si acaso, y con una mirada extraña señalo que al parecer si sirvió su "por si acaso".

Sasuke pareció entender lo que dijo porque sonrió levemente pero Naruto no lo hizo.

Y eso lo puso más furioso.

 **(N/A: ¡Vengo para aclarar el chiste y darles un relajo, a pesar de que sé que no lo quieren! Sakura dice que ese día** _ **en específico**_ **trajo palillos extra porque sabía que Naruto rompería los suyos. ¿Cómo lo supo? Ni ella ni Sasuke son tontos como para no darse cuenta de que Naruto hervía de celos al ver a Hinata con Kiba. ¡Había sido tan obvio! Así que, como la pelirosa sabía que ese día comería con Sasuke y Naruto en el salón de este último… se aseguró de llevar unos palillos extras,** _ **por si acaso**_ **cierto rubio le diera un ataque de furia por sus celos y rompiera sus propios palillos** _ **.**_ **Casi esperando que no los tuviera que usar. Lamentablemente los uso, confirmando su propia teoría, es decir "si sirvió su por si acaso")**

Al tercer día, tampoco pudo recoger a la peli azul. Misma excusa que el día anterior; Naruto solo se quedo mirando, desde la ventana del salón, con los ojos entrecerrados, como Kiba se despedía de su hermana por la ventana abierta del coche y luego seguía a Hinata hacia la entrada. Ambos entraron con una sonrisa muy ancha para luego perderse de su vista al entrar al edificio.

Por lo pronto recibió un mensaje de Sasuke en su teléfono: " _No te olvides que hoy comemos en la azotea, dobe"_

Naruto no le respondió y volvió a intentar guardar su teléfono pero otro mensaje lo obligó a prendar la pantalla.

" _Y deja de mirar a Kiba y a Hinata tanto, los vas a gastar"_

Con un gruñido, maldijo a Sasuke.

.

—¡Me tengo que ir! —gruñó Sakura con la boca llena mientras rápidamente guardaba su bento y golpeando su pecho se obligaba a tragar.

—¿Es del consejo estudiantil?

—¡Son unos espesos, justo ahora cuando estoy almorzando!

Naruto solo se limitó a observar como la peli rosa se despedía de ellos rápidamente para luego responder su teléfono, el cual había estado sonando durante los últimos diez minutos, y gritar que ya estaba en camino.

—Bien, estamos solos —mencionó Sasuke muy despacio para luego introducir una salchicha en forma de pulpo dentro de su boca, al terminar de tragar eso, continuó—. Puedes empezar a hablar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto. Desde que regreso Kiba, no has dejado de mirarlo y tu ánimo es distinto. Te ves… decaído. Y déjame decirte que no te pega.

—No tengo nada. Solo… —el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza después de pensarlo un poco—no, no es nada.

—En serio, deja de mentir —dijo Sasuke para después de eso darle un último bocado a su bento y guardarlo—. No podrás engañarme, _no a mí._

Naruto lo sabía, no por nada eran mejores amigos. Además de que con eso último había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Esa había sido exactamente la misma frase que Naruto le había dicho una vez cuando el Uchiha había tenido algunos problemas serios con Itachi. Naruto lo recordaba bien y sabía que no podía dejarlo pasar. Así como él había ayudado a Sasuke en su momento, ahora él quería ayudarlo en compensación.

Definitivamente, la palabra "mejor amigo" le quedaba corto.

Con un suspiro, le contó al pelinegro sus inquietudes en estos últimos tres días de clase—No sé porque pero… cuando veo a Hinata y a Kiba juntos… siento que algo no está bien.

—¿Qué no está bien? ¿Con ellos o contigo?

Naruto lo repasó un momento en su cabeza.

—Con ellos y conmigo. Siento que pierdo los estribos cuando los veo juntos, Shino no me molesta pero Kiba… cada vez que él la mira y ella le devuelve la mirada… siento como si…

Los palillos de Naruto se volvieron a romper y ambos se quedaron mirando la mano del rubio durante unos segundos.

—Siento como si algo me empujara a tenerles tirria. No termino de entender por qué.

—¿Tirria? ¿Los odias?

—¡No, no! No los odio, mucho menos los desprecio… ambos son muy queridos amigos míos pero verlos juntos simplemente no me gusta. Me… ¿me pone de mal humor?

Sasuke pestañeo al escucharlo decir la última pregunta en un signo de interrogación… como si no terminara de comprenderlo. Al parecer tenía que decirle lo que tenía con todas las letras porque sino el tonto no se daría cuenta por sí mismo.

—Son celos, Naruto. Estas celoso.

—¿Celoso, yo?

—Sí, es probable de que te guste Hinata.

—¡¿Qué?! —Naruto parecía bastante escandalizado ahora—¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Eso no puede ser!

El pelinegro solo suspiro al ver que el Uzumaki estaba reacio a aceptar sus propios sentimientos, ¡vaya idiota! —Vamos a ponerlo simple, compara lo que sientes al verme con Sakura; con lo que sientes al ver a Hinata y a Kiba.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo pero hizo caso de lo que le dijo. Se puso muy derecho y cerrando los ojos hizo la respectiva comparación. Seguidamente de una reflexión rápida. Por un lado tenia a sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida, Sakura y Sasuke, ambos lo habían apoyado año tras año y velaban por su seguridad todo el tiempo. Eran amigos ejemplares y bastante divertidos. Cuando Naruto los veía era como ver un altar forjado tan alto que ni poniéndose de puntillas podría alcanzar. Eran dos seres tan inteligentes como para estar en el salón de los cerebritos y lo suficientemente humildes como para no presumir de ello. Eran semi perfectos ante los ojos azules del Uzumaki, y además bastante unidos.

Naruto siempre fue un ser sociable, por lo que conseguir una amistad con todo el mundo le era muy sencillo, pero encontrar de esa ola de personas a quienes de verdad apreciará y por toda la vida, era difícil, y él lo había logrado, los había encontrado. Sin embargo, ellos se alejaban de él. Caminaban muy por delante de él y en vez de estar a su derecha e izquierda, ellos se seguían alejando y acercándose entre ellos.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que sentía de pronto. Los estaba perdiendo, lo estaban dejando atrás y eso le dolía. No era solo por Sakura, era por los dos. Porque ambos tenían un pie fuera de la línea y Naruto, aunque corriera no podía cruzarla.

Por otro lado, teníamos a Kiba y a Hinata, la última había calado en su corazón de una manera bastante eufórica. Era dulce y comprensiva, sabia escucharte cuando lo merecías y era una alma caritativa que no sabía decir que no. En muy poco tiempo paso de ser una conocida a una amiga, y a medida que la conocía mejor se volvió una mejor amiga. Sin embargo, no podía compararla con Sakura, Hinata tenía algo distinto que lo atraía como un mosquito a la luz y él no sabía lo que era.

Verla a ella sonreír le llenaba el pecho de felicidad, su tristeza era la suya y su molestia era su enojo. Hinata de pronto había tomado un lugar tan especial para él que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a formarse un sentimiento tan complicado dentro de él. La quería segura, la quería en perfecto estado, feliz y saludable.

La quería sonriendo todo el tiempo hasta que se le entumecieran las mejillas.

Y Kiba _era una amenaza_. Es decir, si, él la hacia reír, la sonrojaba y la trataba bien, se preocupaba por ella puesto que era su mejor amigo pero… ¿Por qué Naruto no se sentía bien con eso?

Hinata era feliz y esa era su prioridad. Pero solo imaginarla sonreír… _para él._

Hacía que su sangre estallará como un carbón metido en un horno de lava. Como pólvora al contacto con el fuego. Lo molestaba y muchísimo. Ahí estaba la diferencia.

Sasuke y Sakura lo ponían melancólico y molesto. Sin embargo Hinata y Kiba lo hacían querer empalar a alguien con hierro caliente. Se sentía un poco confuso pero a la vez como si las cosas se estuvieran esclareciendo.

En un voz baja le hizo saber a Sasuke el resultado de su reflexión.

—A lo mejor… si me gusta Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review?**


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

Por teléfono.

Hinata ingresó a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en todo lo que le habían pasado estos días. Estaba increíblemente contenta debido al hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos había vuelto de Suna hacia tres días, y para rematar había sido transferido directamente al instituto donde, toda la vida, iba a encontrarse con sus amigos, es decir, Shino y Hinata. La peli azul, desde el momento en que había recibido el mensaje de su compañero, había rogado a todos los cielos que lo trajeran con bien. Cuando finalmente pudo verlo fue como observar directamente a un Dios. Estaba asombrada del mismo sentimiento de amor que seguía generando en ella al igual que Shino.

Tanto Shino como Kiba eran sus hermanos del alma, siempre lo habían sido y siempre iban a serlo, los tres tenían una historia que contar a sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos; aventuras que cualquiera podía escuchar, pero muy pocos creer. La Hyuuga estaba convencida de que este tipo de relación entre los tres era único, y ponerle un nombre a su equipo era como sellar la unión con sangre.

Equipo 8.

Definitivamente el mejor equipo de la historia, para ella.

Tan pronto como se sentó en su cama para dar un suspiro fortuito de felicidad, recibió un mensaje que a estas alturas de la noche no esperaba en lo absoluto. Era de Naruto. Eso la dejó pasmada; y no pudo evitar gruñirse a si misma. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo durante esos tres días! Ni siquiera le había dado una mirada de cariño como solía hacer todos los días de escuela al menos una vez.

Con muchísimo arrepentimiento y dolor en su mirada, tecleo la foto de su querido Naruto para ver su mensaje. Si la reclamaba, ella no estaba dispuesta a refutar su molestia.

 _«—Hinata, buenas noches. Se que es un poco tarde, pero… ¿puedo llamarte?»_

Ella pestañeó un solo segundo antes de responder instantáneamente a su pregunta de forma positiva. Si Naruto quería llamarla, a la hora que quisiera, ella estaría disponible para lo que sea que él esté dispuesto compartir.

No paso mas de veinte segundos cuando recibió la llamada de Naruto; ella lo había agregado de tal manera que tuviera un tono personalizado, así que el timbre podría reconocerlo en cualquier circunstancia. Ella apretó el botón verde para contestar casi instantáneamente.

—Buenas noches.

—B-Buenas noches, Naruto kun.

La Hyuuga se mordió los labios al escucharse tartamudear. Estaba dispuesta a quitar esa mala manía de su vida, pero dado que ya llevaba varios años con eso, era casi imposible desarraigarse ese tic. _Casi_ , puesto que ella lo logaría con tiempo y esfuerzo, estaba segura.

—Si, te preguntaras porque te he llamado a estas horas, lo que pasa es que —él dio un largo suspiro que Hinata pudo reconocer de cansancio— le he estado dando muchas vueltas a nuestro… al favor que me estás haciendo.

Hinata trago saliva grueso, pero no habló.

—Te estoy muy agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí y nunca sabré como pagártelo —Hinata se limitó a bajar la mirada, sonrosada, luego de escucharlo. Sin que él supiera exactamente lo que causaba en ella, él continuó—. Al llegar a casa el día de hoy, incluso antes, estuve pensando sobre lo que sentía por Sakura chan.

"Descubrí que ya no poseo sentimientos de amor hacia ella. Fue un poco extraño darme cuenta de ello, pero luego de reflexionar mucho… confirmé que es así. La veo como una amiga querida para mí, pero nada más, solo es mi mejor amiga al igual que Sasuke. Son mis… hermanos"

Ella comprendió totalmente lo que él hablaba porque sabía lo que era tener amigos que podrían ser considerados familia dentro de tu alma. Después de todo ella tenia a Shino y a Kiba, y no podía ser más feliz por eso.

—Por lo tanto, luego de darme cuenta de mi verdadero sentir y hacértelo llegar. Quiero dejar en claro de que, agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero… ya no es necesario que sigamos con esto.

El sonrojo de Hinata fue instantáneamente reemplazado por una palidez extrema que, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba gravemente enferma.

—Sera mejor que sigamos nuestra vida… normal y sin más… mentiras.

Hinata no hablo por largos segundos, pensando y procesando lo que Naruto le acababa de decir. Incluso, sin darse cuenta, había caído de rodillas sobre la alfombra de su habitación y miraba el suelo de una manera muy fija, preguntándole con la mente, si era de verdad lo que estaba sucediendo o si solamente era un sueño.

—¿E-Estas seguro? —tartamudeó de nuevo pero esta vez no se dio cuenta y no estaba con el ánimo para corregirse.

—Si.

Su escueta respuesta la dejó sin piso.

—Entonces, si esta es tu decisión —ella se rogó en la cabeza no decir ninguna locura—. Déjame decirte que estoy muy feliz por ti, de esta manera podrás disfrutar de tu amistad con… Sakura chan. Ella es una buena chica.

Lo último sí que no era mentira, estaba realmente feliz por Sakura, puesto que se notaba a kilómetros que la peli rosa se moría por el pelinegro Uchiha y que este, de alguna manera que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta, correspondía sus sentimientos. Naruto solo sufría ahí en medio, así que su decisión; lejos de lastimarlo, ella estaba segura de que le había quitado un peso de encima.

Naruto y Sakura se veían como amigos, casi hermanos que se apoyaban en todo y así tenía que ser. Estaba feliz por ambos y eso no era mentira. Lo que le dolía era que ahora no tenía absolutamente ningún fundamento para estar cerca de Naruto. Ni uno solo, y ella era demasiado tímida como para acercarse a él por iniciativa propia como si lo haría Ino, o tal vez demasiado tonta como para idear una excusa como si lo haría Temari.

—Si, estoy bien con eso. Muchas gracias por apoyarme en mi… loca idea hasta el momento—él rio ligeramente y ella se mordió los labios al escuchar el tono de su _bellísima_ risa—. Adiós, Hinata.

Él colgó sin esperar a que ella le respondiera o se despidiese. Hinata solo soltó el teléfono mientras este caía pesadamente sobre la alfombra junto a sus brazos, entumecidos y débiles.

—Esto es mi culpa… todo esto es solo mi culpa —gimió ella cuando sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos—si tan solo…

 _Esa noche Hinata no durmió_ , descubrió lo que era la impotencia y el dolor de primera mano, sabiéndose la única culpable de lo que le había pasado. Gritándose a mitad de la noche, mientras sus palmas sangraban, que era una tonta. Que era lo suficientemente tonta como para tenerlo en sus manos y dejarlo ir cuando estaba un poco más cerca.

Hinata tuvo que morder su propia manga de frustración para que en toda la casa no se oyeran sus sollozos.

 _Esa noche Hinata no durmió;_ solo cuando el amanecer se alzó alto en su ventana supo lo que había sucedido. Entonces se gruñó por su incompetencia, acostumbrada a sus propios errores; se levantó y salió de su habitación hacia un nuevo día.

 _Que nada tenía de bueno._

.

Ese día había estado en el destino escrito en piedra para que a Hinata no se le olvidará en lo absoluto. Lo supo en el instante en el que sintió el jalón en su cabello que la arrastró hasta un baño de chicas. El portazo a continuación fue solo la prueba que necesitaba para despertar de su ensoñación del día; estaba cansada, somnolienta y lo suficientemente aburrida de todo y todos como para que terminase de importarle lo que acababa de suceder.

En general no estaba de humor, pero tampoco tenia la fuerza suficiente para poder gritar que no estaba de humor. Estaba dócil pero enfurecida. En general solo tenía sueño, quería dormir, dormir para siempre y desaparecer.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Hyuuga.

La voz que se dejaba escuchar entre la manada de chicas frente a ella fue fácilmente reconocible. Era un tono de voz _asquerosamente_ dulce y chillón. Un tono de voz que podía tergiversarse para oírse complaciente, pero era fingido si lo escuchabas con atención. Era Shion, totalmente inconfundible.

Hinata ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la cabeza para mirarla. En estos momentos, le parecía mas interesante no perderse en sus sueños al mirar los zapatos de aquellas muchachas.

—La última vez tuvimos una agradable conversación donde te hice saber los puntos concernientes a Naruto. Lamentablemente quebrantaste nuestro acuerdo, ¡y me atacaste, perra malnacida!

Cuando esta vez Hinata alzó la mirada de su flequillo, notó que la rubia en cuestión tenia una graciosa venda sobre la nariz.

Shion escupió en el piso con maldad—Estuve muy tentada de hacerte lo mismo, pero descubrí algo que seguramente te hará más daño —entonces la rubia sacó de su bolsillo un artefacto de largo filo. Unas tijeras gruesas y largas.

Sus acompañantes sonrieron falsamente cuando se acercaron e invadieron el espacio vital de Hinata. Las chicas la encerraron mientras la peli azul bajaba la cabeza.

—Te reto a defenderte —le dijo Shion mientras una encapuchada le cogía de la muñeca y se la ponía en la espalda. Hinata gimió por el dolor. Pero, aun así, no tenía el ánimo ni las ganas de defenderse.

—Parece que conseguiste lentes nuevos —le dijo una pelirroja que Hinata reconoció de la vez anterior.

—Sería una lástima que los perdiese —le terminó por mencionar la castaña encapuchada que sostenía su muñeca tras su espalda.

—Tan solo eres una arrastrada que se esconde tras alguien, eres incapaz de batallar por ti misma. Eres una tonta, débil y patética.

 _Tonta, débil y patética,_ se repitió.

—Odio las personas como tú. Me repugnas de tal manera que hacerte daño me hace feliz. No pienso parar hasta que tu misma veas que tu vida es una miseria, que ni siquiera mereces estar parada donde estas.

 _Tu vida es una miseria,_ se aseguró.

—Te daré una probadita de que las cosas no son fáciles, por mas que te escondas detrás de Naruto, de Sakura, de Kiba o de Shino. Sufre y llora, déjame verte —entonces Shion se acercó a ella con las tijeras en la mano derecha y cogió con brusquedad su cabello.

Solo entonces Hinata termino de despertar por completo. ¡Iba a cortar su cabello!

—E-Espera, no lo…

—¿Ahora quieres defenderte? —cuestiono la encapuchada castaña mientras seguía apretando la mano de Hinata tras su espalda, la chica no estaba dispuesta a soltarla hasta que Shion completará su cometido. Y por una vez, Hinata ya no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le hicieran lo que quisieran.

—S-Suéltame —susurró inaudible. La pelirroja a su lado alzó la mano hasta su propia oreja y acercándose a la boca de la peli azul le preguntó qué era lo que había dicho. Por lo pronto solo escuchó un gruñido de su parte—. ¡Que me sueltes!

Entonces Hinata se removió en su sitio tratando inútilmente de liberarse del agarre que la tenia aprisionada. Lamentablemente fue inútil, puesto que Hinata desconocía que la chica que le tenia firmemente agarrado el brazo era una de las alumnas predilectas del club de Artes Marciales. Así que muy fácil liberarse no iba a ser.

Las chicas presentes solo se rieron de su inútil intento de escapar de su destino.

La Hyuuga empezó a sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando las tijeras que Shion tenía se acercaban más y más a ella. Estaba perdida, estaba segura de que después de cortarle el cabello de la peor manera posible, iban a utilizar ese artefacto para lastimarla físicamente. Los ojos que Shion tenia en la cara, tan desorbitados… solo le gritaban a la peli azul, directamente a su instinto de peligro, que saliera de allí. Que huyera o se arrepentiría; pero por mas que intentaba soltarse y alejarse, ni la pelirroja ni la encapuchada se lo dejaban.

Antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta, el primer mechón cayo el suelo.

La risa alocada de Shion fue suficiente prueba para que Hinata admitiera su derrota. Estaba atrapada, no tenia esperanza ni fuerzas. ¿Para esto había decidido levantar la cabeza? Durante todo el día había decidido no acercarse a nadie y solo andar como alma en pena esperando su destino. Pero ahora, que decidía defenderse y forjarse algo distinto para sí que solo acatar… alguien arriba que no la quería, le estampó en la cara que eso no era posible.

Que por más que intentará no sería capaz de escapar.

 _Nunca._

El segundo mechón y el tercero cayeron sin misericordia frente a sus ojos ya rendidos y sin brillo. ¿Para qué molestarse en continuar? ¿No estaba sufriendo ya demasiado como para ponerse a pensar en eso y sufrir aún más? Hinata ya no quería llorar, pero no tenia motivos para parar; entonces…

¿Para qué molestarse en luchar?

La batalla estaba perdida desde que recibió el mensaje de Naruto.

—¿Para qué…? —se susurró.

 _Intentarlo estaba demás, ¿verdad?_

No. Intentarlo no estaba demás.

 _«—Claro, debe ser frustrante darte cuenta de que no tenía ninguna esperanza tu pequeño y tonto sueño. Creíste que podrías lograrlo solo con trabajo arduo… eso es solo una ilusión._

— _Te lo dije… jamás se cómo rendirme.»_

Hinata cerro los ojos al sentir que un cuarto mechón de su cabello caía al suelo. No sabia porque de pronto había recordado la pelea que habían sostenido hacia mucho tiempo, Neji y Naruto. El ultimo había estado empecinado en luchar contra el Hyuuga cueste lo que cueste y lo logró. Batallaron alrededor de diez minutos donde de un solo golpe Neji lo tiró al suelo, haciéndole recordar porque había sido elegido presidente del club de artes marciales.

Naruto no se rindió. Desde el suelo se levantó para enfrentarlo una vez más; aunque perdió innumerables veces, él no paró hasta caer desmayado. Su destino no cambio, pero él no paro de intentarlo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué ella si se podía rendir?

Un sacudón de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo mientras empezaba a tratar de soltarse de la chica que la tomaba con fuerza del brazo. No más, se dijo.

Si no iba a soltarse por si misma, al menos iba a hacerlo por Naruto.

—Es encantador como tratas de escapar —le dijo la encapuchada mientras apretaba su agarre aún más. Hinata se sacudió por el dolor, pero no dejo de moverse para escapar. Su mirada cayo hacia sus propios pies donde estaban los mechones de su cabello desperdigados y los pies de sus agresoras.

No lo pensó mucho y pisó con todas sus fuerzas el pie de la encapuchada. Ella chilló de dolor para luego soltarla. Hinata, trató de no reparar en las consecuencias así que, antes de tener si quiera un retazo de su cordura de vuelta, empujó con manía a Shion para abrirse paso.

La rubia cayo estrepitosamente al suelo y a su lado, las tijeras sonaron al momento en que tocaron las baldosas. Hinata corrió y no pensó en nada más. Por su parte, la chica pelinegra que cuidaba la puerta no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir.

—¡No dejes que escapé! —el grito de Shion fue escuchado fuerte y claro, no solo atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja y la pelinegra dentro de la estancia, sino de alguien que acababa de pasar por la puerta del baño.

Justo cuando la pelirroja tiro del corto cabello de Hinata para atraerla hacia ella; la puerta del baño sonó estrepitosamente. Alguien había tocado la puerta. En ese momento, la pelirroja cogió a Hinata mientras la encapuchada, ya recuperada, le tapaba la boca para que no gritara por auxilio.

—¡Esta ocupado! —gritó la pelinegra pero los golpes contra la puerta no se detuvieron y fueron incluso más insistentes.

Cansada de todo eso, la pelinegra de cortos cabellos decidió enfrentarse con la molestia tras aquella bulla. Así que le entreabrió la puerta solo para mandarle la peor de sus miradas y echarla de ahí. Lamentablemente ese fue su error.

La puerta fue empujada violentamente, haciendo que se abriera por completo y la pelinegra cayera como un costal de papas contra el suelo. Una peli rosa de maligna sonrisa se posó en el umbral con toda la confianza del mundo mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos.

—Te lo advertí, Shion. Si quieres jugar sucio, jugaremos sucio.

Entonces la puerta se cerró tras de ella de un simple movimiento.

.

—Me pregunto que clase de persona escogería llevar este peinado —gimió Sakura mientras observaba embelesada la lista de peinados en la revista que tenía en la mano. En esos momentos estaba en una peluquería llamada Papyrus. El dependiente que cortaba el cabello era muy amable y muy extravagante. Inmediatamente se ganó la atención de la peli rosa y de Hinata.

Se veían un sujeto de alma preciosa.

—Sakura san.

La susodicha levantó la vista de la revista para chocar con la de Hinata, quien le sonreía levemente. Ella correspondió esa sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me veo?

Sakura se fijó entonces en su nuevo corte de cabello, era increíblemente mas corto que el normal. Es decir, el cabello de Hinata era larguísimo de por sí; así que, a comparación de este, definitivamente había sido un gran cambio.

Dado que Shion había dejado mechones largos y otros cortos, fue un trabajo muy difícil para Sakura arreglarlo. Así que decidido que era mejor dejarlo en manos de un experto. Ambas escaparon de la escuela para irse directamente a una peluquería, a pesar de que Hinata no estaba segura de que quería hacer eso. Pero Sakura ya había recogido sus cosas y las de Hinata y se la había llevado de allí.

Tenia que admitir que nunca pensó que utilizaría el mismo método que usaba Naruto y Sasuke para huir, pero agradecía que esos dos se lo hubieran enseñado.

El peinado de Hinata era una pequeñísima coleta alta con dos mechones pequeños colgado de su rostro. Se veía impecable, como si solo fuera un simple cambio de estilo y no un arreglo a un disparejo cabello.

Sakura recordó con gracia como el dependiente había gritado de horror al ver a Hinata.

—Te ves preciosa.

Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente mientras tocaba su cuello descubierto. No había sido la mejor manera para elegir obtener un nuevo estilo, pero agradecía verse bien con él. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar las reacciones de Shino y de Kiba al verla mañana.

Con un sonrojo que no parecía detenerse, recordó a Naruto. ¿Qué pensaría él?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review?**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **misaki uzumaki:** Personalmente no odio a Shion, me es… indiferente. Pero para esta historia necesitaba una chica malvada y pues… lamentablemente tuve que usar este personaje, seguramente muy OCC para mis fines. Con respecto a los profesores, pues… ¡nunca están! ¡También me molesta mucho! Siempre que veo un anime y molestan al prota en la escuela, no pasa nada. Es injusto, pero cliché. Por el bien de esta historia no modifique eso. ¡Gracias por haber leído y seguir la historia! ¡Y ten por seguro que Naruto buscara el amor de Hinata hasta por debajo de las piedras, aunque no sea en este capítulo!

 **EdUchiha:** ¿4?

 **Daisuke SSJ:** Shion tiene hasta mi odio en esta historia. Así que no temas en odiarla, solo es un personaje ficticio después de todo. Pero no te preocupes, después de lo que _cierto rubio_ le diga en este capítulo, dejara de molestar.

 **Daiu Naruhina:** Oh, no. Por favor no te tomes muy a pecho lo que dijo Naruto, él esta agradecido de lo que hizo ella con él y no esta dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, así como así. Es decir, si le hubiera cortado una relación de verdad si que hubiera pensado que, es un desgraciado, pero… solo era un favor, no eran pareja de verdad. Si yo hubiera pedido algo así a mi amigo, con la confianza que hay, un día que ya no lo necesite, le diría que ya no, ¿verdad? Mi amigo no debería molestarse porque me hace un favor y no me ama; el chiste es que es… Hinata. Y Hinata lo ama muchísimo, y perder su cercanía la lastima. No tenia la intención de dejar al rubio como un canalla, lamento que lo hayas visto así; espero que con este capítulo y el que viene cambies de parecer.

 **hinata-sama198:** Bueno, personalmente adoro dejar a mis lectores con el sabor en la boca, ya sabes, darles una probadita y luego quitarles el dulce cuando lo estén disfrutando. Es una pequeña maldad mía que disfrutó muchísimo. Con respecto al tiempo. No te preocupes por eso. Este es el penúltimo capitulo y estoy ansiosa por escribir el final, ¡así que mucho no va a demorar! ¡Gracias por leer de todas formas!

 **edtru23:** ¡Jojojo! Ciertamente adoro poner a Sakura como un personaje fuerte y con mucha determinación de oro para con sus amigos. Siento que le pega bien. Con respecto al cabello de Hinata, digamos que sí. Si ella se lo suelta taparía su nuca completamente así que podríamos decir que es tres dedos mas abajo que su corte en Boruto. ¡Ten por seguro que Naruto no la dejara de mirar y es por mirarla que notara ciertos detalles! ¡Aprecio mucho tu comentario, espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

 **Akime Maxwell:** Me encanta que te guste la historia, y si, ciertamente Naruto es un idiota en muchas ocasiones, esperemos que logre enmendar cualquiera de sus errores en este y el siguiente capítulo.

 **Andrea Uchiha:** Lamentablemente la historia es cliché así que mucho no podía hacer, de hecho, todos los capítulos, mas que basarse en trama, solo se basan en romance. De todas maneras, agradezco tu comentario indicando que te gusta mi historia. Esperemos que puedas disfrutar de este interludio.

 **Sin mas que decir, y luego de haber respondido sus comentarios y dudas, pasamos al capítulo. Hay que aclarar que este capítulo es como un** _ **mini**_ **intermedio entre el capítulo 10 y el capítulo 12. Esa es la razón del porque es tan corto.**

 **¡De todas maneras disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo 11.

Te protegeré.

No era la primera vez y probablemente no seria la última en que tocaba su cabello, solo para confirmar el nuevo corte que traía. Desde que había cumplido trece años había decidido dejar de cortarse el cabello y dejarlo crecer hasta que por debajo de su cintura; y había disfrutado muchísimo haciéndose peinados divertidos en el espejo cuando estaba sola. También adoraba cuando su hermana pequeña le peinaba los cabellos antes de salir a la escuela o en la noche antes de dormir.

Ahora lo tenia lo suficientemente corto como para rozar su nuca, pero para evitar verse… diferente, prefería cogerlo en una pequeñísima coleta alta, de esta manera cuando se veía en el espejo el cambio no era tan notorio, para ella por supuesto.

Sin embargo, nada mas entrar a su salón de clases, fue inevitable que cierto castaño de afilados ojos gritara al ver su apariencia.

—¡Hinata, buenos d-! ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! —ciertamente también fue inevitable que el alumnado completo dentro del salón volteará a ver la dirección donde el nuevo alumno de intercambio estaba mirando.

Me parece que olvidé mencionar que Hinata tampoco traía los lentes puestos, ¿verdad?

Su padre el día anterior, le había dicho que necesitaba sus lentes con urgencia y que si ella los necesitaba que pidiera los de repuesto a su hermana. Hinata se pregunto si debía sentir tranquila o insultada por el hecho de que su padre no había preguntado el motivo de su nuevo cambio de look. Ni siquiera se lo mencionó al verla. Por otra parte, Hanabi había pegado el grito el cielo.

—B-Buenos días, Kiba —Hinata se volvió a morder los labios al escucharse tartamudear, era una tarea no imposible pero bastante difícil, había que aclarar.

—¿Hinata? —consultó Shino mientras junto al castaño se levantaban de su asiento para inspeccionarla, la chica ni siquiera había llegado a su asiento cuando, en frente de toda la clase, ya estaba recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Era ridículo porque solo había cortado su cabello y andaba sin lentes.

—¡Si pensabas cortarte el cabello, debiste avisarnos!

—Te queda bien, Hinata —sonrió Shino tras sus oscuras gafas y su amplio casacón de invierno.

—¡Concuerdo con Shino, pero…! Te hubiéramos acompañado si nos lo decías.

Hinata sonrió débilmente al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Shino y la indignación de Kiba. Eran tan disparejos, pero tan similares a la vez. Era sorprendente como los tres eran capaces de congeniar tan bien. Se aseguró a si misma que les contaría la verdad a ellos cuando se diera el momento oportuno.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, tomo la mano de Kiba con parsimonia.

—Lo lamento, Kiba kun. Era un momento de chicas, me acompaño Sakura san.

—Ya la escuchaste, Kiba —pronunció Shino al ver el ceño fruncido del Inuzuka, se veía aun mas indignado que antes; sin embargo, cuando vio que el chico empezaba a abrir la boca para soltar seguramente algunos improperios, decidió detenerlo—. Piensa lo que vas a decir.

Kiba cerró la boca y luego de darle una mirada al techo del salón, bufó.

Solo entonces los tres regresaron a sus asientos.

Toda la escena fue observada atentamente por Naruto, quien, para variar, había decidido llegar temprano, o al menos lo suficientemente temprano como para ser el primero de todo el salón de clases. Había dormitado hasta que escuchó el suave murmullo que era la voz de la peli azul al entrar a la estancia.

Naruto no pudo evitar notar su curioso corte de cabello, tenia que admitir que se veía bonita, pero eso era lo usual. Naruto tenia la extraña certeza de que, aunque ella se rapara, igualmente se vería hermosa para él.

Otro detalle que pudo observar de ella fueron sus hombros, estaban decaídos y su sonrisa era lo suficientemente débil como para sospechar que no era sincera. Su aura y postura despedían una mala noche. Sin contar la imperceptible capa de maquillaje que traía encima; como si tratará de ocultar algo de la forma más natural posible.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, y mientras el profesor hablaba sobre códigos informáticos para creación básica de paginas web, él se enfoco en los movimientos de la peli azul cuando todos estaban enfrascados en una lectura silenciosa.

Cada cierto tiempo su cabeza caía hacia adelante, como si se estuviera durmiendo en su pupitre y no pudiera evitarlo, además de que también levantaba la mano para, seguramente frotarse los ojos, pero se detenía ante el ultimo segundo y bajaba la mano.

Eso solo le confirmó a Naruto que ella estaba siendo cuidadosa para no retirar el maquillaje que traía puesto en la cara. Cualquier otra chica simplemente se hubiera puesto una base nuevamente, pero Hinata no quería porque seguramente algo estaba ocultando. Naruto podía estar seguro, por el tiempo que había pasado con ella, que Hinata no usaba maquillaje para otra cosa que no fueran sus labios.

Ella le había confesado que usaba solamente un brillo labial para la resequedad, pero nada más.

Así que sabia que era extraño en ella. Tan solo eran detalles, pero esos detalles la estaban delatando ante sus ojos y prefería saber cuál era la razón antes que guardarse sus pensamientos. Metió la mano a su bolsillo inconscientemente, preguntándose si el debido momento de entregárselo a Hinata era ese día. Con un ceño fruncido aceptó que no era el momento por ahora.

Cuando la campana de receso sonó y Kiba se acercó nuevamente a Hinata, supo que tenia que escuchar su conversación.

—¿Nos dirás el motivo de tu corte? —consultó Kiba mientras la mirada de Hinata bajaba considerablemente, envuelta por completo en un aura de tristeza. Naruto lo vio claro entonces, así que se puso de pie.

—Lo haré, pero no aquí. Vamos a la cafetería, ¿sí?

Mientras Hinata se levantaba de su asiento, Naruto corría fuera del salón. En el preciso momento en que volteaba por la esquina derecha de la academia, la reconoció entre la multitud, a la persona que buscaba, su cabello rosado era inconfundible desde su posición.

—¡Sakura chan!

La susodicha volteó en el mismo instante en que él la llamaba y frunció el ceño al verlo.

—Naruto, ¿qué sucede? —espetó la chica mientras veía como el rubio recuperaba el aliento—. Tengo una reunión con el consejo ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Para demostrar su punto, el celular que ella tenia en la mano empezó a vibrar y ella se limitó a gruñir para luego cortar la comunicación.

—Sakura chan —dijo Naruto mientras respiraba profundamente, era momento de despejar sus dudas—; Hinata llegó a clase con un nuevo corte; quería saber… quería preguntarte si fue Shion quien se lo hizo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Lo asumí al verla, se veía muy… decaída.

—No solo por eso esta triste, tenlo en cuenta.

Naruto pestañeó al verla.

—Si, Shion lo hizo, pero eso no te debería interesar, ¿verdad? Después de todo ustedes ya no son pareja y no es tu responsabilidad más —el rostro sorprendido de Naruto fue prueba suficiente para ella de que esa información que Hinata le había dicho era verdad—. Además, ya me encargué de Shion y esas muchachas que lastimaron a Hinata.

El rubio tragó saliva al ver la furiosa, aunque algo malvada, mirada de la peli rosa, no se veía para nada contenta, aún más teniendo su teléfono en la mano vibrando como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Solo te diré una cosa, si tú no puedes o no _quieres_ protegerla, lo haré yo.

Su última mirada tuvo un brillo que Naruto reconoció bien. Era decepción. Aun así, Sakura se retiró de su vista para correr a la puerta del consejo mientras el rubio Uzumaki se limitaba a envolver sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y tantear el objeto que ahí se almacenaba.

¿Hinata estaba así por su culpa? Definitivamente esa era la respuesta, después de todo Shion formaba parte de su club de fans y la única razón por la que atacaría a Hinata seria por él. Así como había sucedido con Sakura hacía más de un año.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, dio media vuelta decidido a perderse por la escuela hasta que tocará la siguiente campanada de regreso a clases.

.

Naruto llegó hasta el patio trasero de la escuela donde para su sorpresa, estaba Shion junto a tres chicas. Las tres se veían bastante lastimadas; Shion era la que peor lo llevaba porque además de tener la venda en la nariz cortesía de Hinata, tenia el pómulo hinchado siendo tratado por una pelirroja, y sus brazos tenían vendas. Las demás solo tenían raspones y vendas en brazos y piernas.

—Es ridículo, mamá casi me mata cuando llegue así a casa —pronunció Shion mientras su compañera pelirroja ponía una nueva gasa sobre su golpe en la cara.

—La mía se comporta igual —suspiró la encapuchada castaña mientras cambiaba las vendas de su muñeca por otras más limpias que robó de la enfermería.

—Es completamen-

Shion se detuvo intempestivamente cuando las tres muchachas frente a ella perdieron sus miradas detrás suyo. Con algo de miedo volteó la cabeza rogando por no encontrarse con cierta muchacha de ancha sonrisa malvada y corto cabello rosado.

Al parecer los cielos habían decidido sonreírle ese día, porque frente a la rubia no se hallaba nadie más que Naruto Uzumaki. El dueño de todos sus pensamientos. Con la sonrisa mas hermosa que pudo poner, se levantó de donde estaba para saludarlo con entusiasmo.

—¡Naruto kun! —su chillona voz no hizo que Naruto levantará la mirada, el pasto se veía mas interesante a su gusto.

—¡N-Naruto sama! —las chicas que eran amigas de Shion se levantaron instantáneamente y se posaron detrás de ella, cada una de ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que resplandecía al verlo. Naruto, sin embargo, no tenia el animo de responder esa _curiosa_ sonrisa a personas que lastimaban a los demás sin ningún motivo valido.

Naruto gruño sin evitarlo, ¡ _y_ _amarlo no era ninguna maldita escusa válida para él_!

—Shion.

—¿Sí? —los ojos de la rubia brillaron al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por el Uzumaki, era un total honor para ella que él dijera su nombre de pila.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca más.

La sonrisa resplandeciente de Shion decreció considerablemente.

—Lo mismo va para ustedes tres: _Hitomi, Haruka, Kanna._

La pelirroja, la encapuchada y la pelinegra sintieron un escozor en su espalda al escuchar sus nombres respectivamente, de una manera que no auguraba cosas buenas.

—Las conozco a las cuatro perfectamente, todo lo que hicieron; lo que le hicieron a Sakura, lo que le hicieron a Ino en venganza, lo que le hicieron a Hinata… son cosas que no ignoró y que ya no pienso dejar pasar.

Las cuatro bajaron la cabeza automáticamente.

—Las quiero fuera de mi vista, no las quiero ver ni de reojo. Aléjense de Hinata y de Sakura; si me vuelvo a enterar que les han causado problemas a ellas por mí; o a cualquier otra muchacha… —el tono de voz de Naruto se oscureció perceptiblemente—Yo mismo me encargaré de hacer el trabajo que Sakura ya ha hecho con ustedes y poco me importará que sean mujeres.

Las lágrimas de Shion no se hicieron esperar, pero para Naruto, quien ya no se fiaba de ninguna de ellas, esto no le interesaba. Era el castigo de las cuatro, porque no podían salir impunes de todas las maldades que hacían y Naruto sabia bien cual era la cosa que les iba a doler más.

—Para mi ustedes no son mujeres, son unos monstruos.

La retirada de Naruto fue bastante elegante, considerando que dejo en el suelo a cuatro chicas llorando a lágrima viva. Al final eso no le interesaba, solo prefería concentrarse en cierta muchacha que sufría mucho más que esas cuatro. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para retirar la entrada a un acuario que había decidido comprar para invitar a Hinata como una sorpresa. Antes de haberle llamado a Hinata esa noche hace dos días, había decidido comprar las entradas para invitarla como una cita real. Pero para eso, por supuesto tenia que "terminar" con ella. Es decir, avisar a Hinata que ya no sentía nada por Sakura y que ahora eran amigos.

Estaba decidido en invitarla el día anterior, pero había pasado lo de Shion y Hinata no había vuelto a aparecer en el salón. También quería hacerlo en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que la chica no pensaba separarse de sus amigos y él sabia que ella los necesitaba.

La invitaría, definitivamente seria hoy, pero… un poco más tarde.

—A lo mejor… ¿debería darle la entrada esta noche? —se susurró—Su casa está muy cerca de la mía y en mi bicicleta sería fácil. Si, es buena idea, se lo daré esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PROXIMO Y ÚLTIMO CAPITULO:**

 **CAPITULO 12: FINALMENTE ME VISTE**

—Naruto, ¿alguna vez soñaste un mundo distinto al nuestro?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hina?

—Es decir, un mundo donde no halla ninjas y gobierne la paz, ¿no sería algo bonito?

—Un lugar donde los problemas importantes serían los cotidianos…

—Un lugar donde… en vez de luchar con kunais, luches por amor.

—Si es un mundo donde tú estás, ¡definitivamente sería increíble!

 **.**

 **FECHA DE PUBLICACION: 7 DE ABRIL 2019**

 **.**

 **Review?**


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12.

Finalmente me viste.

—Estoy afuera.

Hinata se olvidó incluso de como respirar al escucharlo. Inmediatamente fijó su vista en el reloj de pared para saber la hora exacta en que recibía la llamada y él le decía que estaba en su puerta. Si, eran las siete de la noche y aunque no terminaba de oscurecer, era lo bastante tarde como para sorprenderla.

—E-Es decir… ¿estas _ahora mismo_ en la puerta de mi casa?

—Si —su escueta respuesta hizo que Hinata saliera de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Olvidando por completo que traía un polo muy viejo con el logo de una banda llamada _Echos_ y un short negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

Llego al recibidor en menos de lo que canta un gallo para abrirle la puerta y recibirlo. A pesar de sus fachas…

—Lo siento por venir tan tarde —escuchó a Naruto decir por teléfono en el preciso momento en que ella le abría la puerta principal con la respiración agitada por haber bajado las escaleras rápidamente.

—¡Naruto kun! —observó ella al ver al de rubios cabellos justo frente a ella—De verdad estas aquí…

—¿Pensabas qué bromeaba?

—¡No! Es solo que… —ella no esperaba volver a verlo cerca de su casa después de que él la llamará para agradecerle por el favor que había hecho por él y aclararle que era mejor que siguieran siendo amigos y no "novios". Ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco por eso, pero aun así recordaba constantemente sus palabras.

—Comprendo —sonrió Naruto—, de todas maneras, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo.

Ella pestañeó confusa, preguntándose cuál sería el motivo por el que Naruto se presentaba a esas horas en su casa.

—Quería entregarte esto —el chico retiró de su bolsillo un papel celeste que ella reconoció enseguida. Era la entrada para algo, lo delataba el sticker platino y el código de barras. Hinata, con algo de miedo, estiró la mano para tomar entre sus dedos la entrada; reconociéndola entonces como la entrada a un acuario de la ciudad.

Recientemente Konoha había decidido darle un espacio a habitantes del País de las Olas para que procedieran, en su zona, a realizar comercios o en su defecto, casas. Rápidamente habían introducido a la venta, desconocidos y coloridos peces que los habitantes de Konoha se sorprendían al ver. Tan solo pasaron seis meses hasta que un inteligente señor llamado Tazuna construyó con mucho esfuerzo un lugar donde presentar los peces de su País. _El Acuario de las Olas_ era el nombre completo del lugar; y seria la primera vez que lo conocería… era increíble.

—Vine para entregarte la entrada al acuario… y pedirte permiso para acompañarte.

Ella pestañeó confundida mientras Naruto se sonrojaba levemente y sonreía coqueto.

—Como tú cita.

Si eso no había terminado de deshacerla definitivamente el hecho de que sabia que se venia un desmayo, si que lo haría. Piso hacia atrás cuando el mundo de pronto comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Ay no —hasta Naruto sabia lo que se venia a pesar de que se supone que Hinata ya había perdido esa manía de andar desmayándose frente a él—¡El sábado! ¿¡El sábado estaría bien!?

Antes de perder la consciencia, Hinata le respondió—Esta bien…

Y cayó, aunque bueno, fue sostenida por Naruto antes de que cayera el suelo estrepitosamente. Para la suerte del muchacho Hanabi pasaba por allí y ayudó a Naruto a cargarla hasta su cuarto.

La hermana de Hinata ni siquiera se sorprendió—Ya lo hemos hecho un deporte en mi familia. Se le llama " _Molestando a Hinata hasta que se avergüence lo suficiente y se desmayé_ ". No le tomes importancia.

Naruto la acostó en la cama de su habitación, evitando mirar demasiado a su alrededor y reprimiendo unas ansias enormes de oler la almohada de la chica o buscar hasta debajo de la cama para encontrar su diario.

Con unas palmaditas en la espalda, Hanabi le aseguró que estaría bien.

Naruto solo suspiró.

.

Llegado el día sábado, Naruto se apoyó en la pared celeste del acuario a esperar la llegada de Hinata. En lo personal, había decidido vestirse "elegante"; si es que se le podía llamar elegante a los vaqueros que usaba y la decidida camisa a cuadros naranja. Un mechón de su corto cabello había sido tomado, cerca de la oreja, por unos ganchos negros que su padrino le había regalado alegando que le pertenecieron alguna vez a su querida madre.

A Naruto poco le importó que fueran ganchos para mujer y se los puso.

Además, eran negros, ¿podía ser considerado un objeto para ambos sexos?

Llevaba sobre el hombro un casacón negro con capucha que había decidido llevar solo porque había visto el reporte del tiempo antes de salir. Decía que durante la mañana y mediodía haría calor pero que llegada la tarde y noche azotarían fuertes vientos de frio capaces de helar, por lo que recomendaban precaución. Naruto no era un chico precavido, pero sabiendo que estaría con Hinata, prefirió llevar una. Mas por ella que por él.

Se antojó mirar su reloj de mano cuando marcaba exactamente las diez de la mañana. Le había contado a su padrino que tendría una cita justo el día anterior, así que el muy astuto viejo verde lo había levantado a las ocho y media de la mañana diciéndole que ya eran las once. Eso lo asustó lo suficiente como para caer de su cama y salir disparado al baño. Para su suerte, el desayuno ya estaba servido así que tragó todo lo que daba antes de salir.

Cuando se estaba poniendo los zapatos y marcando el número de Hinata en su teléfono, su padrino lo tomó del hombro y le señalo el reloj de pared. Eran apenas diez minutos antes de las nueve. Naruto no supo cómo se contuvo antes de meterle tremenda paliza al viejo.

Por ende, salió a tiempo de casa y llegó temprano al lugar de la cita.

Cuando marcó las diez de la mañana con un minuto, Hinata hizo acto de presencia con una bonita sonrisa y un precioso vestido lila que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—Buenos días, Naruto kun —el rubio la observó de arriba abajo al ver los pequeños tacones que traía puestos, colores blancos; al igual que el lazo que amarraba su cabello. Su vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas y traía un ligero chaleco blanco a juego.

—Buenos días —respondió él—. Te ves muy bonita.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras bajaba la cabeza—Hanabi me ayudó a elegir la ropa. Incluso me prestó el collar —mencionó tomando con cariño el collar en su cuello, era un dije con una estrella—; tú también…

A la peli azul se le colorearon las mejillas fuertemente antes de continuar.

—Te ves a-apuesto.

Él sonrió anchamente como solamente él sabia hacer mientras le ofrecía su brazo de soporte como todo un caballero. Jiraiya había insistido en darle un par de consejos antes de salir de casa.

—No estés nerviosa, ¿sí? Vamos a divertirnos tanto que vamos a llorar después.

—Confió en que será así.

Ambos dieron un paso al frente para caminar, con Hinata tomando del codo interno a Naruto. Entregaron sus entradas en la boletería y pasaron para disfrutar del lugar. Estaba oscuro, terriblemente oscuro, de hecho, lo único que brillaba eran las vitrinas donde se deslizaban peces de diferentes tamaños y colores.

Hinata todo el rato se mantuvo cerca de Naruto, se veía lo suficientemente fácil perderse debido a la cantidad de gente en el lugar como la oscuridad de la estancia que era preferible no alejarse demasiado de su acompañante. Por su parte, Naruto le dejo en claro que no le molestaba su cercanía, mientras ella sonreía amablemente.

Pasaron una velada que podría catalogarse agradable mientras observaban las vitrinas de peces a su alrededor. Naruto trataba de leer los nombres científicos de los animales, que aparecían a los lados de la vitrina sin mucho éxito, haciendo a Hinata reír ligeramente en el proceso.

Descubrieron también, a mitad de su recorrido que había una pequeña cafetería para comprar golosinas o almuerzo llegada la hora. Por el momento se limitaron a comprarse unos bollos de crema y seguir su camino; cuando llegara la hora adecuada regresarían para almorzar.

Naruto pasó todo el rato, haciendo tal y cual tontería que hacían a Hinata reír sin poderlo evitar. Se soltaba de su brazo cada que veía un enorme animal de largas aletas frente a él, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras muy tranquilamente la peli azul se posicionaba a su lado y admiraba su lado infantil.

Ella le sonrió cuando él volteo a verla y decirle que el lugar era impresionante.

—Es enorme, Hinata. ¿Lo estás viendo?

—Lo hago.

El pez que tranquilamente media mas diez metros nadaba muy tranquilamente sobre los pequeños peces que nadaban bajo su estómago y su protección como unos bebes escondiéndose tras sus padres.

Naruto fue fácilmente distraído cuando los gritos fuera del túnel del acuario empezaron a resonar.

—¡Vamos, Hinata! —le dijo él sin dejar de sonreír al escuchar los gritos de emoción de los niños y los aplausos, estaba totalmente emocionado.

—¡Si!

Ambos apuraron su paso hasta salir del túnel y encontrar un espectáculo con gradas inclusive. Hinata se preguntó entonces que tan grande era el lugar como para tener una pequeña piscina separada del resto solo para entretenimiento. Tal y como ambos sospecharon, habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver como comenzaba el espectáculo del delfín. Hacia unas piruetas impresionantes mientras su domador aplaudía ante cada cosa bien hecha.

La risa de los niños, los aplausos, los gritos de emoción y el olor a las golosinas fue embriagante para ambos, era un ambiente de felicidad plena que era fácilmente contagiado a los demás.

Entre todo el griterío, la mirada brillante de Naruto voló hasta su acompañante, buscando su sonrisa para confirmar que se divertía tanto como él. Sin embargo, quedo embelesado al ver la pequeña curva en los labios de su acompañante y en cómo sus grandes ojos pálidos brillaban con un tono lila al ver como el delfín hacia un salto atravesando un aro de acero. Hinata aplaudió embelesada junto a los demás sin darse cuenta de que Naruto no prestaba atención al show. Observando y admirándola en vez de ello. Los ojos de Naruto emitieron una luz que difícilmente podía ser ignorada, y solamente lo hicieron al ver a la peli azul de su lado.

Su corazón bombeaba fuertemente al notar el sereno rostro de Hinata y el sonrojo de sus mejillas por la emoción. Solo entonces se pudo confirmar a si mismo lo que le había dicho a Sasuke hacía unos días en el tejado de la academia. Tenía una atracción irremediable por Hinata… por esa muchacha de sonrojos fáciles y mirada singular.

Con eso en mente no despego su vista de ella, admirándola desde su posición sin siquiera disimular acerca de ello. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, no había pasado mas de cinco minutos, y choco su mirada con la de él, preguntándole con sus vidriosos ojos si había pasado algo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió, pero era diferente. La peli azul notó eso inmediatamente pero no dijo nada y volvió la vista hacia el espectáculo. También sintió que la mirada de Naruto se alejaba de ella, pero no le prestó atención a eso porque todavía tenía entre sus pensamientos la sonrisa que le había dado… había sido tan… _tierna._

Hinata no quería hacerse ilusión, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que la mirada de Naruto al mirarla ahora tenia un brillo que nunca había visto en él. Y eso la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

El show terminó y la gente se dispersó rápidamente para ver otras cosas.

—Es alrededor de la una de la tarde —mencionó Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento en las gradas y miraba su reloj de mano, a su lado Hinata también se levantó—, ¿quieres almorzar?

—Si, me gustaría.

—Espero que tengan ramen…

Hinata puso su dedo índice sobre el mentón mientras se perdía unos momentos en sus pensamientos—Me parece que no llegué a ver ninguna tienda que preparará ramen.

Automáticamente Naruto se deprimió—Ya veo.

—No te preocupes, pude ver otras tiendas que tenían otras comidas deliciosas.

El estómago de Naruto resonó con fuerza al pensar en esas "comidas deliciosas", y mientras a él se le caía la baba, ella solo le sonrió dulcemente.

Llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron un almuerzo sano y nutritivo, cabe aclarar que fue una sugerencia bastante estricta de Hinata la idea de agregar ensalada a su almuerzo. Él no estaba tan seguro de la opinión, pero Hinata fue bastante convincente. Antes de que se diera cuenta había sido manipulado y tenia un pequeño cerro de lechugas en su plato.

Hinata recibió una llamada justo unos momentos después de acabar su almuerzo, era ya aproximadamente las dos de la tarde. Hanabi le estaba preguntando que tal iba la cita de una manera bastante insinuante mientras Hinata se sonrojaba cada vez más al oírla.

—Tu cara está muy roja —mencionó el rubio al ver como Hinata apretaba su teléfono casi con pavor y le contestaba a su hermana en monosílabos. Además de que ciertamente su rostro brillaba incluso en la oscuridad por el bonito sonrojo que se instalaba en sus mejillas.

—N-No te preocupes…

Hinata colgó el teléfono y lo guardó rápidamente. Naruto arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—Hanabi es un poco… _directa_ a veces —jamás le diría a Naruto que su hermana le había preguntado si él la había besado ya, además de que le había advertido que, si él intentaba manosearla, no se contuviera y lo golpeará. Era normal que su rostro se pusiera rojo como un tomate por eso. Hinata tenia una naturaleza muy tímida y tranquila como para pensar en eso, ni por accidente.

—Ella te estima mucho —dijo el rubio sonriendo y tomando la mano de la peli azul para ponerla en su propio brazo con delicadeza—, me lo dijo cuando fui a tu casa y te desmayaste.

—¿Ella dijo eso?

—No explícitamente, dijo algo como que me patearía la entrepierna si te llegaba a lastimar.

—¡Ay, Hanabi!

Naruto dio una risita que hizo a Hinata subir la cabeza para verlo a los ojos—Eso solo significa, entre líneas, que se preocupa por ti.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Ella es muy abierta a comparación mía.

—Ella tiene sus cualidades como tú tienes las tuyas.

—No creo tener muchas cualidades —susurró Hinata, pero llegando a ser escuchada por el rubio.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Soy rara, todos en la academia lo dicen, miran mis ojos y piensan que un bicho raro que… no debería estar ni siquiera cerca de ellos. Soy torpe y distraída, no podría… pararme delante de nadie y ser valiente porque tendría pánico y me desmayaría antes de siquiera intentarlo. Tengo más defectos que cualidades.

Naruto pestañeó—Ciertamente, hasta antes de conocerte pensaba que eras rara… de hecho aún lo pienso.

Ella bajó la cabeza con pesar.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que sea algo malo —la cabeza de Hinata salió disparado hacia arriba, asombrada de escucharlo. Fue inevitable subir su mirada completamente para ver sus dedicados y _amorosos_ ojos azules. Se perdieron un instante antes de que él siguiera hablando—. Después de todo, me gustan las personas como tú.

La mano que se aferraba al brazo del rubio se apretó con fuerza. Naruto no se perdió ni un instante de su reacción. Logrando ver como pasaba de la sorpresa inicial a la vergüenza y finalmente, mientras apretaba sus labios y sus ojos se entrecerraban, bajaba la mirada con rapidez. Naruto se agachó para seguir viéndola, pero ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se escapaba mirando hacia otro lado.

Si antes Naruto pensaba que Hinata era _bellísima_ , ahora tenia un nuevo concepto. Que era tierna. Era una belleza singular de tiernas facciones.

 _Y ese era justamente el tipo de chica que le gustaba al rubio._

Pasaron por demás vitrinas hasta que perdieron la hora. El tiempo se volvió efímero cada vez que sus manos se rozaban o cuando sus miradas se chocaban. Era una electricidad que perdía consciencia cada vez que los rozaba. Naruto confiaba en que sus pasos le habían llevado hasta ella como una promesa, _una promesa que ni siquiera confiaba que fuera de su mundo._

Hinata, por otra parte, se dejo llevar por sus alocados sentimientos y se aferraba a él como si fuera la última vez que lo sentiría. Confiando en que su memoria era lo suficientemente buena como para recordar su aroma por varios milenios, y que sus reencarnaciones serian capaces de encontrarlo donde fuera, por ese motivo.

Ambos caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar a la salida del lugar, donde la noche acentuaba las calles como un fantasma, pero a la vez resplandecía con luz de luna por quienes la observaban con admiración. Ambos muchachos fueron guiados, lentamente y perdidos en su conversación, por las vibrantes luces de la ciudad. Tenues pero notables.

Formaron un camino hacia un destino que los dos desconocían, pero querían ver. Perdieron la cuenta de sus pasos al pasar el primer farol de la calle y mientras la chica aferraba el brazo de Naruto contra sí, se preguntó si sentirse tan feliz era algo normal.

—Hemos llegado.

Una burbuja autoimpuesta fue explotada cuando Naruto susurró las palabras de despedida. Tan solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar al hogar de la Hyuuga, pero Naruto sabía que simplemente no podía irse, así como así.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que nos separemos.

Ella asintió, sin ganas de entrar a su hogar.

—Yo… lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos cautelosa, no estaba entiendo lo que quería decir el muchacho, toda la velada había sido perfecta para ella, no había sufrido para nada.

—Quiero decir… sé lo que Shion le hizo a tu cabello.

Automáticamente Hinata subió la mano para tomar su cuello. Ciertamente no iba a encontrar su larga melena otra vez durante un tiempo.

—Yo quiero disculparme por ella, porque indirectamente fue mi culpa lo que te hicieron. Yo…

La abrazó perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba para hablarle racionalmente. Naruto no era un hombre de palabras, era mucho más de acciones. Hinata sonrió tristemente al sentir los brazos del muchacho envolver su cuello con fiereza.

—No es tu culpa, no digas eso… —ella palmeó suavemente la espalda del muchacho para consolarlo.

—Hinata —Naruto se separó levemente de ella y cuando finalmente posó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica, chocó sus determinados ojos azules contras los perlas de ella—. Me gustas.

La muchacha de cortos cabellos azules abrió los ojos conmocionada por escucharlo. Preguntándose internamente si no había confundido sus palabras en el proceso que llegaban a su cerebro. Sin embargo, los brillantes ojos de Naruto no mentían. Abrió la boca con sorpresa y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Entonces —comenzó el chico sonriendo anchamente como solamente Naruto sabía hacerlo—, ¿quieres que nos demos una oportunidad?

Ella, aún con lagrimas en los ojos, asintió vehementemente y con las manos entumecidas se aferró a la ropa del rubio. Consciente de que estaba tan nerviosa que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Naruto sabiendo esto, acepto su acercamiento.

—Si… ¡sí! —repitió ella con los ojos cerrados—Definitivamente sí.

Naruto sabiéndose realizado la tomó de la cintura sin dejar de reírse y la levantó en sus brazos. El tiempo se paró al tocarla, el mundo se detuvo al mirarla. Fue como si hubiera estado esperando por ella y por fin la hubiera encontrado. Era una sensación extraña en su estómago que le gritaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por fin, en su desgraciada vida.

Giro sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura, haciéndola gritar en el proceso, y reír. Su sonrisa era un cantico sagrado para sus oídos, era la meta máxima de sus esperanzas. Ella era su salvación encarnada en persona.

Ella era su luna, era la otra cara de su moneda, era la tinta de su pluma y la última silaba de su discurso. Soñaría con ella el resto de sus días solo para nunca olvidar el precioso tono de su risa y la forma en como sus ojos brillaban al sentirlo. Cuando él la soltó y la dejó en el suelo; ella se negó a separase de él.

—Finalmente me viste… —susurró para sí mientras hundía su nariz entre la ropa de su ahora pareja—Gracias.

—Vamos, te acompañare hasta la puerta —ambos avanzaron hasta la puerta del hogar de Hinata, todas las luces estaban encendidas como era costumbre y destilaba un aroma que el rubio pudo reconocer como pino y cerezos.

Un único pétalo del árbol de cerezos de su casa rozó su mejilla y siguió su recorrido mientras su acompañante le tomaba del brazo para girarla.

—Te enviare un mensaje al llegar a casa, lo prometo.

Ella asintió con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Buenas noches.

—Hasta luego.

Naruto corrió fuera de su vista mientras se ponía el casacón negro que había llevado en el hombro todo el tiempo. Un viento frio corrió desde su espalda, logrando hacer que se abrazara a si misma. Curiosa, se dio cuenta de que la noche ciertamente estaba helada, pero ella no había sentido frio en ningún momento del trayecto.

Había estado aferrada al brazo de Naruto todo el tiempo, así que solo le quedo asumir que habían compartido calor. Sin embargo, ahora estaba sola… era comprensible que fuera ahora cuando sintiera frio.

Su última mirada la dedicó al lugar donde Naruto había estado hacia tan solo unos momentos, antes de entrar a casa. Tras la puerta y cuando finalmente la hubo cerrado, se dejo caer sobre su trasero mientras sus manos temblaban.

Su sonrisa boba fue lo que no pudo quitarse toda esa noche, ni siquiera Hanabi y sus impertinentes comentarios habían podido quitarle esa sonrisa.

Estaba feliz… ¡estaba tremendamente feliz!

.

Era un domingo particularmente caluroso como para salir de casa.

Pero lamentablemente, Hinata había recibido la orden de su padre para hacer las compras de los enseres de la casa y ella tenía que obedecer. Actualmente estaba observando a detalle un puesto de verduras para elegir que llevar a casa y cocinar después.

La noche anterior había recibido el mensaje de Naruto avisándole que había llegado a casa con bien y ella le respondía contenta de saber acerca de su bienestar. Pasaron parte de la noche conversando por mensaje de texto hasta que sus parpados se pusieron pesados y se dieron cuenta de que era hora de dormir.

Sin embargo, ya era parte de la madrugada así que era imposible para Hinata levantarse temprano el día siguiente. Eso fue lo que pasó, su padre se molestó mucho por su pereza e impuntualidad, dándole la orden de ir al mercado a abastecer la despensa. Hinata se lo tomó con buen humor, _demasiado buen humor_ hubiera dicho Hiashi.

Hinata, con el tomate en la mano, recibió un mensaje en su teléfono con un tono especial dedicado para cierto rubio. Inmediatamente dejo el tomate y levantó su teléfono.

— _Detrás de ti._

Era lo único que decía.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo fue instantáneamente recorrido por electricidad. Volteó la cabeza lentamente solo para no encontrarse con nadie. Con un suspiro volvió a mirar al frente, sin embargo, había un duro pecho frente a sus narices.

—¡Ah! ¡Naruto kun! Me asustaste…

—Lo siento.

Ella dio un suspiro para calmar su alocado corazón para luego mirar al rubio con sospecha—¿Cómo es que…?

—Secreto de familia —respondió Naruto alzando los hombros y sonriendo divertido.

Ella rio con él al principio por la duda, pero luego se desencadenó una risita de felicidad verdadera. Verlo frente a ella, sabiendo que no eran solo… amigos, la hacia ver todo con unos nuevos ojos.

—He estado tanto tiempo detrás de ti…

Naruto se agachó hasta su altura y chocó su bronceada frente con la blanquecina de ella. Estaba seguro de que ella no se veía en la posición en la que se encontraba, tenia que dejarle en claro de que ella ya no estaba ahí, en esa oscura esquina mirándolo desde lejos.

—Ya no es necesario que vayas detrás mío —con muchísima delicadeza posó sus manos sobre las mejillas suaves de la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba sin dejar de mirarlo—. Quiero caminar contigo y tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Algo dentro de ella explotó de forma positiva.

Hinata subió sus manos y se aferró al dorso de las bronceadas manos del rubio con amor. Hinata finalmente había encontrado el lugar donde Naruto guardaba su hundido corazón y ella había sido capaz de alcanzarlo. No tenia absolutamente nada mas que pensar sobre eso.

Ella estaba a su lado después de tanto tiempo observándolo desde la oscuridad…

Con una sonrisa sincera vocalizó un mudo gracias que Naruto entendió a la perfección. Sus ojos azules murmuraban amor para ella y eso era suficiente ancla para sostenerse.

Quería confiar e iba a confiar en él. Porque tenia la sospecha de que el destino jugaba unas partidas muy malas pero que sabia cual era el lugar de cada uno y el lugar de Hinata no era otro mas que estar a su lado. Nunca delante, nunca detrás.

Hinata estaría toda la vida a su lado, tomando de su mano y dándole fuerzas. Porque su amor era solo uno, incluso a través del tiempo.

— _ **Naruto, ¿alguna vez soñaste un mundo distinto al nuestro?**_

— _ **¿Qué quieres decir, Hina?**_

— _ **Es decir, un mundo donde no haya ninjas y gobierne la paz, ¿no sería algo bonito?**_

— _ **Un lugar donde los problemas importantes serían los cotidianos…**_

— _ **Un lugar donde… en vez de luchar con kunais, luches por amor.**_

— _ **Si es un mundo donde tú estás, ¡definitivamente sería increíble!**_

Un retazo de tiempo que cruzaba a través de los mundos se fijó en el destino. Porque no había nadie más para Naruto, como no había nadie mas para Hinata. Y no importaba donde, como o porque, Hinata siempre haría que él volteara a verla otra vez.

En cualquier mundo o lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Bien, se supone que subiría esto el día 7 pero he tenido el capitulo listo desde el día tres y estaba poniéndome muy ansiosa el hecho de tener el final y no acabarlo. En serio quería esperar, pero no pude y terminé subiéndolo. De alguna manera lo agradezco, es mi primer "long fic" terminado. Es una hazaña hasta para mí. Otra cosa, se que hay algunos lectores aquí de otros fics así que me gustaría dejar información acerca de ellos._

 _Red clouds and a Blond._ _Este fic es enteramente humor y se supone que se maneja en historias cortísimas, pero el último capítulo que escribí y titule Entrenamiento (aparte de ser divertido o al menos intentar que lo sea) era mas largo que los anteriores. No sé qué sucedió… pero cuando traslade la información de mi USB hacia mi pc, me parece que cometí un error y reemplace un documento vacío al capitulo ya avanzado. Me dolió muchísimo ver que todo se había borrado… y no he tenido corazón para repetir el capítulo. Lo veo ahí y me frustro. Intentaré hacerlo estos días, pero de verdad xd me duele cuando lo veo. Me dan ganas de estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared._

 _Imposible. El ObiRin de mi vida. Estoy haciendo el esqueleto, ojo cuidado. El próximo capitulo (el 13) no esta ni avanzado pero el esqueleto esta en proceso e increíblemente, ya tengo hasta el capitulo 18… si señores… esta historia se va a ir de laaaargo._

 _Luna y Sol. Uffff es difícil mencionar este sin golpearme la cabeza, ni el esqueleto y ni el siguiente capítulo están avanzados desde que actualice el segundo capítulo. Me encantaría decir que al menos tengo ideas sueltas sobre lo que se viene, pero no tengo nada, NADA. Y me molesta muchísimo. He tratado de guiarme con el manga, pero es demasiado molesto tomar referencias además que no quiero que todo sea igual a lo original. No tengo idea de cuando seguiré esta historia. Por el momento y hasta que termine el esqueleto está en PAUSA._

 _La mayor parte de mis historias llevan mucho tiempo sin ser actualizadas, pero todas encontraran un final, aunque me corten las venas en el proceso. Esta es la primera de muchas que vendrán._

 _Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¡Los aprecio demasiado! No se olviden de dejar un comentario para que pueda leer sus opiniones._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
